Never want To do That tommorow
by Keri459
Summary: CHAPTER 30!An older version of Tyr's son and his mate join the Andromeda crew, but daddy isnt happy. Set in at the end of season 3. BekaDylan.not to mention a few others. COMPLETE! sequel comming very soon
1. chap 1

Beka walked through the corridors of deck C, like she did everyday. Things had started to calm down, finally, but it left her with a sense of anxiety. After Tyr left, Beka had submerged herself in her work and in Dylan's common wealth ideas. It was a way for her to cope. She loved Tyr, there was no hiding that, but she knew that they would never happen. He had betrayed them all, especially her. Beka still couldn't comprehend how he could hurt her like he did. But he had, and there was no changing it, damn Nietzschean. At first it was easy to not think about it, the common wealth was in a state of emergency and Dylan needed her more than ever. It was easy to get caught up in all of the madness.  
  
She passed hanger deck 5 and gazed lovingly at the Maru. No matter how many times Dylan called it a big bag of bolts; it had always com through for her. She had a sudden urge to run into the shit, lock the hatch, hide and finish her halo novels. Sure Dylan would be pissed, royally, and he would probably have Rommie suck the oxygen out of the Maru, but it was worth it. Besides if Rommie got to be a pill there was always privacy mode. It could work.  
  
Of course it was the same plan she had thought about every day for the past 3 weeks. Leave the Andromeda, leave everything and everyone; the easy out. She knew she could do it. If need be she could maneuver the Maru away from the andromeda in slip stream.  
  
"No, Stop with the independent thinking. NOW!"  
  
The last word actually was spoken, and it was loud enough to get Rommies attention. Andromeda appeared behind Beka, who was to caught up in thought to notice. It was times like these the Ai truly enjoyed her holographic self.  
  
"Doing something, Captain Valentine?"  
  
Beka jumped, literally jumped, half panicking as if Rommie had read her thoughts. Could she do that? Maybe, but she did have a knack for prying. Gotta get out of here girl.  
  
"Damn it Andromeda! I told you to stop that a freaking million times!"  
  
"Actually it's been 97 times to date, unless you could the interjection 'God damnit Rommie!' at which point its been 239 times." Andromeda smirked.  
  
This wasn't making Beka any happier. "What do you want?" She really didn't mean to be snappy, but she was, so what?  
  
Still smirking at her ability to get under her CO's skin, Rommie reported. "Dylan needs you on the bridge, and I though I would inform you that you are already 20 minutes late for your shift, you are not in the proper attire to meet the visiting than royalty, and you missed last nights girl talk. We are not happy."  
  
"Good to know someone's keeping track." Beka whispered to herself (even though she knew that Andromeda would hear it) as she grudgingly walked off to the bridge. It really was a long walk, now why couldn't andromeda have elevators?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Dylan was annoyed; no he was down right pissed. The Than Prince was more then a royal ass hole and Dylan was contemplating weather it would be acceptable to lock him in his quarters. The Prince could not comprehend Tyr Anasazi's relationship with the crew. Despite all Tyr had put them through, he had also risked his life many times to save them. Tyr was an arrogant, pompous, childish realist; but despite all of that, he had been a good friend, even if he was lying the whole time.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Captain. I was held up trying to fix something in my quarters." Thank You Beka! Dylan was overjoyed to see the woman, especially in her usual attire, complete with leather pants and a holy shirt. Definitely not formal attire, definitely perfect. Dylan disengaged himself from the prince to rush for the safety of Beka.  
  
"If you will excuse me Lord Tajok, I have to go over a few coordinates with my CO."  
  
"We will continue our discussion, I trust, Captain?" the prince's voice was almost female. How do you tell the difference in Than though, really?  
  
Casually stalking to Beka, who had seated herself in the pilot's chair, Dylan Couldn't help but smile. "Your late Captain Valentine." Dylan whispered in Beka's ear.  
  
"I just save your butt, and you know it." Beka whispered back in the same fashion. The casual flirting had escalated over the past few weeks, but neither participant seemed to mind, especially Dylan.  
  
Trance barged in on Beka's single moment of bliss with one of her usual announcements. "Something is emerging out of slips stream, and its coming very fast."  
  
"Onscreen." Dylan gave his usual order. He likes the simple things, he wondered if anyone noticed. 


	2. the dovolo

Number 2 now folks. I wrote this before the first chapter was even posted, damn that 24 hour delay, I hate it so much. But yeah, so heres number 2, and I think the reviews will tell me if I should keep doing this, so tell me what you think. PLEASE!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Anj., Were GOING WAY TOO FAST!"  
  
"No, shit. What our speed?"  
  
"I don't know, but stuff beeping at me back here?"  
  
"Why God, Why?" Anjel whispered to herself as she piloted the Dovolo. It wasn't legally her ship, but hey, when someone tries really really hard to kill you, you kinda want some compensation.  
  
"Um, I think were hailing something, and its um hailing back. Ow! Holy mother of the fucking divine!" Tammers, better known as Tammy had no idea what he was doing, but being the only person other than anjel capable of even hitting all the buttons, he was kinda in a hard spot. The hual integrity was deteriorating, and carriers didn't have breaks, imagine that.  
  
"Tammy I swear to god! This is not the time to fuck around with me. Hold on, I'm going to try and sling shot." It was a dangerous move that probably wouldn't work and they would die. Great.  
  
"Wait, no no no. Did you not hear me say that we're being hailed?"  
  
"Really? On screen." Simple orders were the best. Anjel slipped her hand away from one of the controls to call up the hail. Why did she order things that she knew she would end up doing herself?  
  
"I can't get a visual on this thing. Why in the whole tarmac drift did you steal the crappiest ship there was?" Tammy did have a mean streak to him, but he was right. But still, the Dovolo was anjel's baby. No one messes with the baby.  
  
"I swear on your dead mother's grave!!!!!" Anjel swore loud enough for Tammy to hear. She would have continued if Tammy hadn't interrupted  
  
"Hey, that was over the line." There was hurt in his voice, enough to make her cringe  
  
"Your right, if we live ill pay back somehow."  
  
"Sexual favors would be most appreciated." How did he always manage to turn things around like that?  
  
Over the speakers, which had been almost completely busted, a voice came through. "This is the Andromeda Ascendant, do your require assistance?"  
  
"We read you andromeda, and yeah, some assistance would be greatly appreciated." Anjel tried to sound official, but she was in one of those crisis situations. But her cargo was too valuable to be handed over to Anasazi's Prides, who had been trailing them for a while. The andromeda was a well known ship, hell, she knew it like the back of her hand, but she still had to make sure.  
  
"We are carrying a message for the Captain of the Eureka Maru." Anjel lied, but hell anyone could fake the ever trusting Dylan Hunt. Not too many people knew Rebeka Valentine.  
  
Through the static a woman's voice came through, unmistakably Beka's. The sound almost made Anjel want to cry, but she didn't, still had to keep cargo safe. The top priority was keeping the cargo safe. "This is Captain Valentine." Ok so it was the Andromeda, now maybe they would have the decency to help, just maybe.  
  
"Ma'am, I cannot relay the message to you in the time we have. We have approximately 93 seconds until structural damage reaches a critical point. We are in desperate need of assistance."  
  
Captain Hunt came back on "we are moving to intercept you. How many of you are on board?"  
  
"2 people, sir." Again another lie, but she had to see if they could scan the ship or not. The Dovolo did have excellent scan blockers, which was another reason she loved it so much.  
  
"Our scans show that you have four." The captain flatly informed her.  
  
Four? That was one too many. Uh oh. Anjel and Tammers came to the realization of the intruder a few moments to late. A small shrill scream came from the back. Alex. Despite the fact that they were going over 30 Gs, Anjel was able to unstrapped herself and rush towards the back, it was good to be part nietzschean an times. The Dovolo was a good sized vessel, but most of the space was taken up by supped up equipment.  
  
She was immediately side by side with Tammers, leaving no one to pilot, but the andromeda had already pulled them into its belly, so there really wasn't a need. A tall Neietzchean with erect bole blades appeared in the corridor holding a small struggling child.  
  
"Move and I kill him."  
  
"There's no way out. Listen to the sounds around you man, were being boarded and their not your friends." Tammers was so calm it was scary. But as was to be expected from a full bred nietzchean.  
  
As the man realized that there was no way out and that his plan had gone south, he panicked. Using the child as a shield, he backed down the way towards the escape pods. But being the person that she was, Anjel did the unthinkable. Raising her gun at the pair, she fired a single shot. Alex cried out in pain as the shot landed in his leg. Anjel knew it would be traumatic for the 5 year old, but still, he was alive.  
  
Putting his own survival first, the man dropped Alex, rather roughly, and ran for the pods. Anjel barely beat him to it. Extending her own blades, she moved in to intercept. Using a combination of jujitsu and combat techniques used by the Than, Anjel went face to face with the Neitzchean. He did outweigh her by maybe 100lbs, but he was using more of a boxing technique, maybe from the Sabre Pride. Good to know. Their blows were matched; everything that Anjel through the man blocked and vise versa. The main ramp opening was being forced open, which caused Anjel to momentarily loose focus on the situation. That's when it happened, 3 bone blades slashed through her stomach.  
  
She fell to the ground, already tasting blood in her mouth, not good. She closed her eyes and let go to the familiar sound of Force Lance fire. 


	3. compitision

Ok I got one review, and that review made me so happy that I danced around my house in a very joyful, yet ungraceful manner, until people thought I was crazy at which point I had to stop. Oh well. Imagine what many reviews would do to me.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Trance give me what you've got." Dylan ordered as droids pushed the now unconscious girl to sick bay. The small child was being carried by the young man, who had explained himself to be the child's body guard. He had been sedated, but only because they couldn't determine how much pain killer to give him.  
  
"Moderate blood loss, some internal bleeding, and intestinal bruising. She'll be ok." Trance smiled. Dylan knew that she knew something that she was holding back, but he had learned that Trance would tell everything when it was time.  
  
"How's our intruder?" Dylan asked, but he already knew.  
  
"Dead." The young man said it flatly, as if it was just a fact. He was more a boy than a man really, 20, 21 perhaps. He had a strong build, which was nicely accented by his dark skin, obviously neitzchean.  
  
"What's your name son?" Dylan asked in one of those grandfatherly tones. The boy cringed at the use of son, probably implying that he was an orphan, or something worse.  
  
"Tammers Orleans, sir." He pointed to the unconscious girl on the stretcher, "She is Captain Anjel Ragnor, sir."  
  
Captain? The girl couldn't have been more than 17 or 18. How was she a captain of a ship? Dylan exchanged glances with trance and now Beka, who had just arrived. Where had she been the whole time? Probably looking over the new ship in their hangers. Dylan had to admit that it was a very nice, very fast looking machine. Beka didn't seem happy though. Probably because the new ship was really making the Maru look like a garbage hauler.  
  
"I'm Captain Valentine, you said there was a message for me." Beka pressed towards Tamers, who was still cradling the unnamed child in his arms. He quickly moved to place the child in front of him, both displaying the small boy and using him as a shield.  
  
"I don't know about any message ma'am." It was true, where the hell did she get that idea from?  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you are not curriers? I mean, curriers don't rip out of slip stream going mach 30. Would you mind telling me what's really going on?" Asserting his rank, Dylan pressed Tammers for information.  
  
Tammy was willing to give it. "Sir, we are guards entrusted to protect the are to the Drago Catsoph pride. We were instructed to hide, this boy, Drago Alexander, until he is ready to take the place of alpha."  
  
"Wait a minute," this time it was Harper, who had appeared outside of the med bay doors. "the Drago Catsoph were obliterated into tiny pieces by or favorite little Neitzchean."  
  
"Tyr Anasazi, yes we know. He was not able to destroy the entire pride because they were to widely scattered. But not every Neitchean believes that he is the one to unite the prides. A collision has been formed by rebel prides." Tammers tried to explain to the little man.  
  
"That's nice, but it doesn't explain why you through yourself out of slip stream in the middle of no where at speeds that would have killed you all." Beka had to say something, it didn't make sence. "Anasazi was tracking us past the Caldarin's home world, they moved into intercept and we were greatly outnumbered so blew our engines going into slipstream."  
  
Beka had to admit it was a good plan, but no one that she knew of, other than she, could control a ship going that fast. She looked down at the girl, Anjel, with a slight twinge of jealously. She had competition now, fun.  
  
"I need everyone out of here who doesn't need to be here." Trance looked at the crowed room, she needed to speak to the girl alone, and it was just too crowded. Everyone filled out except for the boy and Tammers, who said he needed to be there with Alex.  
  
"She will be ok for a while, let me see him." Trance moved to take the child and inject him with nano bots. 


	4. on the dovolo

I've got some request to focus on beka and Dylan, not that I mind that much. so yeah this is about them, then we get back. I promise, more to come.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Beka and Dylan trumped through the corridors on the way to deck C. Their guests had already been there for a day and the crew was already suffering its grievances. So far 2 Ogami ships had come to collect the child and take the guards. Mercenaries and bounty hunters from all over 3 galaxies seemed to know where the Dovolo was. Andromeda hadn't detected any homing beacon, but it could have been in part because the Dovolo seemed to repair itself, smart ship. So it was now Beka and Dylan's job to go find it.  
  
They didn't mind. It had been a long time since they had time alone, especially time together. They were still in the uncomfortable beginning stages though. They flirted and occasionally exchanged playful swats, but other than that not much had happened. Beka blamed it on their time situation and the fact that Dylan was such a little boy scout. Dylan blamed it on the time. Either way they now had serious time alone. Looking for a beacon that could potentially be the size of a holo novel on a ship twice the size of the Maru was going to take some time, Good.  
  
"So, any idea how to find this thing?" Beka asked breaking the silence. Dylan hadn't even noticed they had made it to deck C. he was too rapped up in his own thoughts, had she said anything else?  
  
"You know, I was really hoping you would be able to tell me." Dylan smiled, andromeda had shown him various images of what the tracker could look like, but not how to find it. He had thought that beak would know how to locate and disable things like this.  
  
"Harper knows a lot more about it that me, maybe we should get him." beak smiled, offering Dylan a way to run away.  
  
"NO" Dylan almost shouted it, which made beak tern to him with one of those looks on his face. "Harpers working on the slip stream core, and we really need that up and running. don't want to disturb him do we?" It was a lie, but she might go with it.  
  
Beka crooked her eye brows, "Isn't the slip stream core fine? Since when does it need to be repaired?" Dylan acted as if he hadn't heard her, which she knew he had. he climbed up the cargo loading ramp into the back of the ship.  
  
Repairs were still going on, but it wasn't andromeda that was doing the fixing. Little robots were scurrying around everywhere inside and outside the haul. Beka thought they were adorable (and wondered if she could steal a few for the Maru.), but when she leaned down to touch one, they all scampered into the shadows. How disappointing. For a moment, Beka just thought that they didn't like her, but then she saw the path of scurrying little bots running from Dylan. Ok so they were just shy. Beka Laughed as the machines welded then hid, then went back to welding when they thought the coast was clear.  
  
They both walked through the main corridors of the Dovolo, Beka being very close to Dylan's ass, but he didn't mind. Several entrences branched off to other ends of the ship, some of which had a solid red light beam across the entrance. Dylan wondered what in the hell they were, but was quickly informed. On of the tinny critters had been inadvertently chased in front of them, while trying to find cover it had run into the crew quarters, which was shielded by the red light, and POP, it was fried. Nice way of restricting the bots movement.  
  
The crew quarters seemed like the best place to look, seeing as how the bots probably would have destroyed the transmitter if they had found it. Dylan stepped aside to let beka go first, always the gentlemen. The crew quarters were big enough to hold at least 30 crewmembers, which is about what Beka had guessed. Yet only 2 rooms were occupied, the first one, obviously captain's quarters, was filled with a king size bed, pillows, rugs, and a stack of holo novels that almost filled an entire corner. Men's and women's clothing were haphazardly thrown into the hamper, or its surrounding area. Obviously Mr. Orleans and Ms. Ragnor were sleeping together, scandalous. Beka moved to pick up one of the books that lay on the bed. Shakespeare, in fact, as she looked around, many of the novels were Shakespeare. Well, at least they went for the classics.  
  
Dylan was moving around the room, checking corners and whatnot, trying to look useful. Beka dropped the novel and moved to join him. It was painfully obvious that it wouldn't be hidden in someplace as obvious as a corner, but poor trusting Dylan always looked for the obvious. She had to laugh when Dylan started checking though the holo novels, inadvertently knocking the entire stack over.  
  
"I really don't think its going to be there." Beka choked down her giggles. She didn't ever really giggle, but there was always a first.  
  
"Ha ha, funny. Please help me fix this." Dylan wasn't at all pleased, and it wasn't the least bit funny that beka was laughing either.  
  
Beka knelt beside him and started gathering the panels and tossing them into the pile. Dylan was concentrating on the task, but Beka couldn't help but think of other things. His usual common wealth uniform fit him perfectly, to perfectly, and left almost everything to the imagination. now, after 2 ogamies, and a hunt of a transmitter, Dylan had shed his jacket, leaving only a black sleeveless. His muscles were tightly formed, especially his biceps. He had been working out less now that Tyr was long gone, but it totally didn't show. It was obviously the work of lots of pushups, which held the potential for so many positions. No, bad Beka, stop thinking of the nasty with the Captain, especially in front of the Captain.  
  
But, while still scolding herself, beka had unconsciously started to caress Dylans arm. He stoped rearranging the newly formed stack and stared. Was she aware of what she was doing? did it matter? Maybe.  
  
"Um, Beka?" Dylan asked, confused.  
  
His words brought her back to reality. She glanced at her hand, then quickly pulled it away. the blood rushed to her face and she had to look away.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry" she stuttered it out, not really knowing what to do. she had just almost groped Dylan, and now she was just standing here, like and idiot, great.  
  
Dylan smiled, both pleasantly and almost satisfied. If he was a cruel man he could drag it out of her, make her say it and break her heart. Of course he wouldn't do it, but he was in the position to. Instead he reached for her hand, which made her glance back at him. Now it was his turn to blush. He pulled her closer to him, but didn't force her. she willingly let him lead her, almost in a trance. She tilted her face up towards him as he leaned down. The kiss was mutual, starting slow at first, but as they both became more comfortable, they began more to explore.  
  
They tongues fought for dominance, which Dylan one, temporarily. He pushed her up against the wall and allowed his mouth to memorize the position of her teeth. He suddenly felt her hands on his bear chest, and he hesitated. Beka took the moment to force his tongue out of her mouth and into his. She forced his mouth almost completely open and took the taste of him in. Her hands moved up his chest, while his stayed at her waist, what a gentlmen. she could take care of that.Her hands changed directions and headed towards his belt line. She reached his happy trail when he let out a yelp, but it wasn't a happy cry.  
  
He pulled away from Beka and looked down at what had caused him to stop. On his leg was a puppy. well at least it looked like a puppy. He had never been to earth, but he had seen pictures of dogs. The little yellow mut growelled and clung to his pants. for such a small thing he did have really sharp teeth. Dylan stepped back and lifted the animal up.  
  
" well, we had an audience."Dylan stated comfortable. Beka blushed and said nothing. she took the dog from Dylan and decollared it. a small chip that didn't quite match the rest flashed. Well they found the transmitter. Beka took the chip and crushed it under her foot.  
  
"Mission Completed." and she left. 


	5. hes back

ok I've decided that someone needs to die, maybe, but I need suggestions. but yeah we'll get back to beka and Dylan, done worry. ****************************************************  
  
Anjel was awake, partially. There were moments when she would lose consciousness because of the nano bots, but that was expected. She was a mixed species, so Trance wasn't quite sure what amount of pain killers to give her.  
  
"It ok, they don't work on me anyway." Anjel smiled sensing Trances confusion. It would be nice to be able to walk around, but it wasn't a good idea, seeing as how she had tried and broken the wound again. So he was stuck on a sick bay bed. Hurumph .Alex and Tammy had already left and were settled into one of the guest quarters on the Andromeda. The crew was actually very nice and was treating them all like family. Anjel didn't exactly know if it was because Alex was so damn cute, or because they had no idea who she and Tammers were.  
  
Trance smiles as she checked Anjels vitals. It was obvious that the golden lady wasn't normal, hell Anjel really didn't know what she was. But none the less Trance was safe, Anjel knew that. They both exchanged smiles, as if they knew the inside joke.  
  
"I know you. I don't remember everything, but I remember you." anjel pleasantly stated.  
  
"You mean you will remember me, because technically we don't know each other yet, but I cant place your life in the universe, how strange." Trance corrected her lightly.  
  
"You're totally right, its because I was born in the Abyss, so it make since that I wouldn't have a place. But it has been awhile. Do you know what's going to happen?"  
  
" I know many possibilities of what could happen, even though you being here narrows those possibilities." Trance sat on the med bay next to Anjel, forcing the girl to scoot over a little.  
  
"You were always scary that way." Anjel laughed. "They really have no idea do they?"  
  
"Circumstances haven't forced them to even consider it. But they will soon, maybe not soon enough though, I'm afraid." Trance looked down, sensing the possibility.  
  
Not sure of what to say, Anjel reached for her bicep, in order to play with her double helix. She was Tammers first female, and she was proud of it. She panicked of a moment when her fingers touched bare skin instead of titanium silver. Had she lost it, had it been stolen? Her breath became ragged for a moment until she realized that she and Tamers had taken them off when they had taken Alex. Alex was a brown haired blue eyed white neitzchean. There was not way that he was Tammer's son. He could pass for Anjels little brother, or son, even though his hair was a shade darker than hers, but it worked a lot better. More people would believe 2 siblings and an escort than 2 mates of different skin colors with a completely white son. Tammers had come up with the idea, it was smart.  
  
Trance noticed the motion and chuckled. Neitzcheans did have the cutes tendencies. "How long have you been mated? she asked  
  
"Almost a year, but I've known him almost as long as I can remember, almost." Anjel blushed and looked down, as if remembering a memory. "This is going to sound really weird, but I don't know because I don't know how old I am." She laughed at the absurdity of it.  
  
Trance smiled, as if she was trying to comfort and trying to pity all at the same time. "Andromeda can determine that." Rommie suddenly appeared in the med bay.  
  
After calculating for a second Rommie responded, "You are years, 7 months, and 4 earth days old." then she disappeared.  
  
Anjel smiled, "Good to know, maybe we can get that in Tarsonian years now." Rommie suddenly appeared again. "I was joking."  
  
Rommie smiled, "understood. There are 3 ships coming out of slipstream."  
  
****************************************************** She had run. Why in the Fucking Name of the divine had he said it. Dylan walked down the corridors toward Beka's quarters. He had never been in this kind of situation before, so what was he supposed to do. Was he just supposed to let Beka be and wait for her to come around? No, that didn't seem like a plan, even though it was the easy way out. No he had to go find her.  
  
Usually she hid in the Maru. It was her home, her ship, and the only place that she could give him orders. He knew she wouldn't go there this time, because he was expecting it. So the next best place to go was to her quarters.  
  
Dylan strode purposefully down the corridor towards the latter. Of course inside he was terrified. but non the less he had to do it.  
  
Rommie appeared in front of him. "Captain, 3 ships have just exited slipstream. They appear to be neitzchean."  
  
Dylan smiled, it had been a long day, and it was going to get a lot longer. "Well today's just been going the same way, hasn't it Rommie. Battle Stations."  
  
The emergency lights flashed and the sirens flared. Dylan abandoned his mission to hed to Beka's in order to run to the bridge. The crew around him scurried to their stations as quickly as possible, and soon Harper joined him at his side.  
  
"How's it going Boss?" Harper let off his usual air of sarcasm mixed with a sunny disposition, which most people seemed to like.  
  
"Not good Harper, not good." Dylan remarked before they had reached the bridge door. it opened, revealing everyone ready for a fight, including Beka in the pilots chair. She averted her gaze from Dylan, and he was forced to do the same.  
  
Rommie was in her normal position, "They appear to be Kodiak ships. We're being hailed...it's Tyr" 


	6. Tyrs Pissed

Ok, I realize there was I typo in chapter 5 pertaining to Anjel's age. That was actually my mistake, but instead of go back and fix it I'm just going to go with it. You don't get to know how old Anjel is, yet. Let's just say she's older that she looks.Other than that I know this is a short chapter but I was pressed for time, so I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Tyr smiled at the crew, his crew, once. He gazed at the Captain whom he had risked his life for, and then stabbed in the back. Finally he settled on the women he hurt worst of all. It had been months now, and still she was the only thing he regretted. He knew that nothing he could ever do would change what happened, but he still did love her, despite himself.  
  
Dylan moved to place a protective hand on Beka, claiming her as his. Tyr's nostrils visibly flared as Beka stroked his hand comfortably. It wasn't an act; he could tell that much through his Nietzschean senses. She had moved on. Could he really have asked her to do anything else? He had, and already he had 3 wives with child. But she was still his, Damnit.  
  
Tyr's face crew cold and business like. Dylan's stayed the same; he had thrown Tyr off a bit, good.  
  
"Mr. Anasazi, it's good to finally see you again." Dylan grinned.  
  
"Captain Hunt, you have a few things of mine that I wish to have returned to me immediately." Always straight down to business, good old reliable Tyr.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tyr, I don't quite understand. What is it that you want?" Dylan asked with a confused look. In reality he knew exactly what Tyr wanted, Alexander. But it was fun to play with him a little; after all, he had betrayed him once upon a time. Not to mention sent the High Guard fleet into a death trap. Yeah, it was good to mess with Tyr.  
  
Tyr shifted his footing, probably trying to appear more intimidating, but Dylan was used to it, so it really didn't work. "Dylan, do you realize what is on your ship? Don't play games with me, I am not in the mood."  
  
"Well I guess I don't, now do I. If I did, I'm sure I would be happy to turn it over to our best Nietzschean friend." Dylan continued as his hand began to massage Beka's neck. She leaned into it, obviously enjoying herself.  
  
"The boy and his guards are indebted to me. They've killed over 100 of my men and they've stolen a ship from me." Tyr almost spat it out. The bridge doors opened, which made almost everyone jump, except for Trance who had been expecting it. Anjel walked though the entrance, wearing a black tank and leather, as well as her helix. She smiled at Tyr.  
  
"Greetings High Alpha Kodiak. And what does your presence grace us with this time. Have we offended you in some way? I certainly hope not, my lord Kodiak." Her words were laced with sarcasm and malice, but none the less it was pleasant, and seemed humble. She walked down the platform and stood on the other side of Beka, strategically placing the blond in the middle.  
  
Tyr's hands clenched into fists but hid them behind his back. The anger in him was very evident though, his movement was shaky and his eyes watered. "I have enough missiles to blow the Andromeda and its crew back to Tarren Vedra. And I will do it." His voice was low and calm, despite his evident predicament.  
  
"Come now your majesty, you would not harm your pride's highest ranking female, would you? And what about my mate, would you really sacrifice him? It would be unwise of you my lord. Destroy all you have worked to create for one small boy. It is highly illogical." Anjel continued to speak to the Alpha Kodiak, and continued to confuse the hell out of everyone else. She placed a hand on Beka's shoulder, not in the way Dylan had, but just to recognize her. "Would you harm her as well my lord, all for a child who has not old enough to have stable bone blades?"  
  
Tyr steadied himself, carefully weighing the consequences. He smiled, setting plan B in motion, "Prepare to be boarded Captain Hunt." He smiled and ended his transmission.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dylan yelled, mostly to Anjel, but actually to anyone who would answer.  
  
Anjel was busy preparing. "I'm sorry sir, but we are about to have our big ass boarded. I recommend you get your non nietzschean crew members to a safe area, and please take Alex with you." Anjel gave Dylan an order, huh that was a first.  
  
"There are too many of them, we will need all hands." Dylan said almost to himself. He had to act "Attention, this is your Captain; all hands prepare for intruders. Lancers to decks C15 and D2. Technicians secure all machine shops and all other officers are to proceed to your assigned duties." he glanced at Anjel, and now Tammers, who had joined them. He too was wearing his helix, and wore a burgundy red vest that not only displayed his physique but also his pride's markings. Definitely Kodiak. Why did Dylan feel that he could trust the pair, after all they were Nietzschean. But something told him to give them what they needed. " All Nietzschean personnel are to proceed to Docking Station C for further instructions."  
  
Anjel smiled, "Thank you Captain."  
  
"When this is over, you and I will be having a very long talk." Dylan warned.  
  
Anjel laughed as she and Tammers headed out to fight, despite Anjel's injury, "I look forward to it Sir." 


	7. carnage

"You're hurt, there's no way you can do this." Tammers gently tried to pull Anjel along. She was doing fine in the first place, and she had worn black to cover the wound as much as possible. In fact, she was doing fine until Tammers tried to help. Plus he was really staring to hurt her, and piss her off.  
  
Pulling her arm away, rather forcefully, and began to walk fast to make Tammers keep pace. He matched pace, until they were almost in a race to get to the deck first.  
  
"I'm not planning to fight. I got a plan, seeing as how I'm the brains of the bunch." she smiled and he laughed at the joke, but it was true.  
  
They ran along side a few Nietzscheans, bone blades extended, ready for action. Anjel motioned to the males in the now traveling pack. "Remove your shirts, I want any wand all pride markings visible."  
  
There was a uniformed "yes ma'am.", and clothes began to fly. Tammers smiled as he began to lead the pack. She better have a damn good plan, because Anasazi was on to almost everything they had.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dylan and beka joined the Lancers. Beka had turned down a force lance that was offered to her, in place of her trusty little gun. It was small, but it packed a punch. She hunched behind one of the supply crates, with Dylan at her side, a little close, but still comfortable. He laid a hand on her almost reassuringly, as if to tell her that she didn't have to face Tyr if she didn't want to. But the fact was that she did want to, and some part of her wanted to kill him for it, actually a very large part of her wanted to.  
  
The drop ships began to attach themselves. Normally they would have invaded through the decks, but Tyr knew the Andromeda and its crew to well. The Lancers began to raze their heads from protective position as the drop ships clamped to Andromeda and started to drill entry holes. That wasn't good.  
  
Rommie appeared in front of Dylan, "Captain, we have 4 breaches on the starboard side, no causalities as of yet."  
  
"Is everyone in the security areas?" Dylan asked as he over checked his force lance, maybe he should had chosen a bigger gun, a much bigger gun. He knew Tyr would ride in with his personal gauze rifle, maybe size did matter.  
  
"Yes captain. The breach is complete, intruders on deck C5 and E17." why did Rommie always happen to be so unemotional about these things. Dylan would be damn pissed if someone had beaten through his body. The lack of emotion troubled Dylan in that instant, more than it ever had before. Maybe he should get Harper to look that over.  
  
"Ok, close all air shafts and pathways, force them to come to us." It was actually Beka who gave the order, but it was sound. Hell, maybe Beka should give orders more of the time.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Dovolo had been moved and was now acting as a shield for the common wealth Nietzscheans. Anjel stayed low by the loading dock, halfly because it was a very good vantage point, and halfly because no one could see the bots working on her newly opened wound, why couldn't it heal? Oh well, they had at least 5 minutes, Anasazi wouldn't board until his troops had sometime to clear the decks.  
  
The Dock doors had been sealed, which startled everyone until Rommie appeared and informed them of Beka's plan. It fucked Anjel's plan up to hell, but maybe it would work, as long as the Kodiaks played along.  
  
They heard the sounds of mayhem echoing through the Andromeda. Her internal defenses had been overrun, undoubtedly by Anasazi's past codes. Hopefully Harper was on it. They were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
The Flag ship docked itself, just like the plan, wow Anasazi was predictable. Normally he would ride in with the cavalry, but he knew that they knew him. No, he would wait until most of the carnage was through, and then make his grand appearance. Hey, it was smart, if not cowardly.  
  
"OK, here's the plan, I want concentrated fire on everything that comes out of that damn ship. Cease fire on my mark. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?" Anjel bellowed, yes bellowed, to her newly acquired little militia. She was actually used to giving orders, but normally it was to a small team or a mass army.  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am", was the collective shout. Hell, having close to 100 super hyped up genetic beings address you as ma'am had its advantages, especially the major ego buster. Tammers obviously saw the pride run through Anjel's face and automatically knew that it was time to take her off of her power trip. He gently eased over to her and laid a hand on her back from behind. He could feel the tension running though her body and her muscles locking up from anticipation. When she got like this she had a tendency to jump the gun so to say. They didn't need another Tarmac Rift Massacre on there hands because Anjel got a little ahead of her plan again.  
  
He gently rubbed her back while massaging her neck. Any Nietzscheans who happened to glance over at them would see the helix and understand. It was normal for mates to have intimate physically contact in public, it displayed there bonds to others and also their dominance. It was almost second nature for most mated males to caress their favorite female, no matter the situation. Well, Tammers had picked a hell of a situation to do so. He leaned close into her, pulling his hands under her shirt to gently trace the line of the gash on her stomach.  
  
He whispered into her ear, "you need to stay calm; Tyr will sense your eagerness and exploit it. Whatever your plan is, it won't work if he knows something's going on. What is your plan anyway?"  
  
She visibly calmed, "You would so like to know, wouldn't you?" she smiled back at him coyly. "Just go with me on this one, OK?"  
  
He removed his hands from her and backed away, but not in a hurtful way, he had an idea of what was about to happen, and it would not be good for them to both be together when the shit hit the fan. He returned to his position and watched while the Flag ships doors opened.  
  
At first nothing happened, no movement was viable, even to nietzschean eyes. Then 3 small canisters were launched from the flag ship. Gas, oh shit. Tammers had never seen the High Alpha use gas before. He was throwing everything he had out the window and straight for them, great. The canisters hit the ground and began to spin, emitting a red smoke,perfectly fucking wonderful. Tammers glanced back at the Andromeda crew. They were mostly Lancers, and well equipped, especially with masks. Damnit, he didn't have a mask. Neither did Anjel, shit where was Anjel.  
  
The docking ramp that Tammers was laying on began to lift. Those nietzscheans whom had lost their clothing armor at Anjel's command ran for the closing ramp. Tammers finally figured it out, a fresh air supply. Nothing could get through the Dovolo's seals; smart, perfect. Tammers ran to the secondary gunner station. He knew Anjel would be at the first station, just because it was logical.  
  
Through the holographic sensors, Tammers could see Kodiak troops emerging from the doors. They wore gas masks, and it was obvious that they were well equipped to pick the common wealth troops off without a fighting chance. There were already at least 30 men out the doors when the Dovolo's machine gun sounded. Shells ripped though the line of nietzscheans, literally tearing them to pieces. The shells were meant for destroying slip fighters and small space craft. The word overkill came to mind as Tammers watched the Kodiaks literally exploding before his eyes. He knew that he had probably grown up with some of them, they had probably been at his side during the Pride wars, especially fighting the Drago Catsoph. It was ironic that the enemy that he had fought against for so many years along side these men, was now his ally. Hell he was guarding the crown prince of the Dragos. Funny how time changes circumstance.  
  
After almost 5 minutes of carnage, over 300 bodies, and a lot of memories later, the smoke cleared. Tammers hadn't participated in the melee except to give cover fire to the Common wealth. The smoke was gone, but there was still red in the air, but that was from the blood.  
  
Anjel exited her station. She glanced at Tammers with the same look that he was feeling; sorrow. Many of those had been her friends as well. Many of them had been at her mating preparation, which was a very sacred thing for nietzschean females. They silently decided to have a private ceremony for them after it was all over.  
  
"Common, lets go say hi to Daddy." Anjel said quietly as she lowered the loading ramp. 


	8. hi daddy dearest

Hey yall, thanks for the reviews, as you know the more reviews I get the fast I post chapters. And no one has gotten back to me on someone dying. But yeah so the next chapter is probably one of those important ones.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Harper was stuck in the system, literally stuck. All of Andromeda's defense systems had gone AWOL, and now the life support was doing the same thing. Obviously it was Tyr, but still it was a virus that kept changing, and it had now changed enough to close Harper's exit. Great, it wasn't like he, the master genius of the universe, couldn't handle that. Hell no one would mind being in the most beautiful machine in the universe. But the being stuck part did make him a little edgy.  
  
He was fine though as long as no one tried to pull him out of the system. And he doubted that anyone would. It just really pissed him off that his most beautiful creation was locking him out of all areas, and he didn't even forget their anniversary.  
  
"Ah, come on Rommie! What did I do to you?" He wined so that Andromeda could hear, even if she was paralyzed. Oh well all he could do was create an area where the virus couldn't get in and wait for someone to help, or at least for the fighting to stop. But the security cameras were still functioning, what luck there. So Harper basically had a view of the whole show, just dandy.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dylan and Beka had split up. Beka had taken the docks with a team of lancers to help guard the safe areas and the Maru. There were too many defenseless crew members and guests in the safe areas to leave them without at least a small guard detail. But in truth Beka was more worried about her baby.  
  
It was very heart wrenching for Beka when they reached Docking Station C, which held the Maru and the Dovolo, and now the Kodiak Flag Ship, that the doors were sealed. Andromeda had sealed all of the doors, and it had been Beka's idea, but still, it had cut her off from her baby. Not to mention that Tyr was in there, with 2 people who she didn't even know and 100 common wealth soldiers. Beka didn't like it; Nietzscheans always had a way of double crossing her. Beka for one was not in the mood to be screwed over.  
  
The Kodiak forces in her area had been pathetic at best. Nietzscheans were supposed to be strong and scary. At best there had been 30 troops, and of those 30 maybe 2 had adequate combat skills, pathetic. Tyr had to be planning something, and leaning against the Docking station door, that wasn't soundproof, Beka couldn't hear a sound. There should be force lance fire, hand to hand combat, hell even someone sounding orders. Yet, there was nothing.  
  
Beka dismissed her team and ordered them to take defensive positions on the ship, leaving her alone at the door. Well, she hadn't learned nothing from smuggling all of those years. Things were quite, and not at all comfortable. Dylan would understand why she had broken a door, it was a potential emergency, plus she just really didn't trust that Anjel bitch. ************************************  
  
Dylan was a busy boy. Well actually he was busy supervising. They were pinned down just outside of the medical bay, which was one of the safe areas, and more importantly held Trance and little Alex. There was a potential for the Collision of Nietzscheans to join with the Common Wealth, and Dylan was always looking for new signatories. The Enemy of my enemy is my friend; it was how the Nietzscheans played. It was also the fact that they were protecting a child, no matter how important he may be, he was still a child. Dylan knew that Tyr would do anything to insure his rulership of the Nietzschean race, even kill a defenseless child.  
  
He had split his team with Beka and a Master Sergeant, leaving him with a little under 20 men. 5 of those men had already been killed or critically wounded, and now Andromeda's defense system had turned on him. What the hell was wrong with his damn ship? While a lancer, who had originally been a technician, tried to manually disable the defense system with a console, Dylan and the rest were not only fighting a good 50 Nietzscheans, but Andromeda as well. This was defiantly the longest day.  
  
"How are we coming with that console, Corporal?" Dylan asked as he risked a glance behind him. They had taken out a good 50% of the Nietzschean force, but they just kept coming, where was Tyr getting all of this man power?  
  
The corporal was obviously nervous, but hey who wouldn't be? "Um, sir, almost there, I think sir."  
  
Dylan wanted to laugh, but he knew he didn't have the luxury. Instead he created cover fire for a sergeant with a death wish. The man charged the nietzschean forces, well made the appearance to anyway, yet he turned into a malfunctioning door jam. Raising the power on his force lance, the sergeant smashed his weapon into the door as it was opening. Dylan finally understood what he was doing, blowing off the door. But why? Captain Hunt did not have time to contemplate further, there were still almost 30 nietzscheans in front of them, most of the lancers were wounded or had lost a charge in their weapons, and besides only a store room was beyond the door. Oh wait, a store room with weapons reserves. Dylan made a mental note to promote the sergeant after this was all over.  
  
Sparks flew behind Dylan and the lights temporarily shut off. Time to move. The corporal had done his job, now it was Captain Hunt's turn. It was completely dark except for the bursts of light from both sides' weapons. Dylan made a mad dash for the door, which was now lying on its side, creating a barrier between Common Wealth and Nietzschean. Most of his men did the same, all except for the corporal, who was too busy trying to fix what he had caused. Damn it, there was always one straggler.  
  
One good thing about Nietzscheans; they always made a clean kill. The corporal was dead before he realized he had been shot. Yet another casualty. Great, just great, Dylan now had a little under 8 men who were capable of combat, and they were dropping like flies. Surrender, even though not an option was becoming more and more a reality.  
  
"Captain, my defense systems are back online." Rommie appeared behind Dylan in her holographic form, but none the less it was Rommie.  
  
Dylan smiled, "Well if you wouldn't mind using them." salivation, the Divine really did like him after all.  
  
The lights flickered on and Andromeda's internal defenses kicked in, anything that wasn't Common Wealth was instantly sighted and killed. It was clean and methodical, just like a machine was expecting. Maybe it was best that Rommie wasn't so emotional.  
  
************************************************  
  
Tyr stepped out of the Flag ship in all of his glory. He was after all the prestidigitator, descendent directly from Drago Mustavi, and that demanded respect. He looked around at the mess, the blood and the grey matter sprayed around the entire area, including the Maru. Maybe Beka would have fun cleaning that up; maybe she would allow one of his servants to do so. He glanced down at his fallen soldiers, most of them had been more loyal to Anjel than he, and he had predicted that her human emotions would over run her natural survival instinct. He had guessed wrong. Oh well, he could always get more.  
  
The ramp to the Dovolo opened, revealing a stoned faced Anjel as well as her mate. A number of nietzscheans followed, by their markings it was obvious that this rag tag bunch was from all reaches of the 3 galaxies. In fact there wasn't a single person in the room that was not Nietzschean.  
  
Tyr smiled as the female approached; she was after all the Alpha female of the Kodiak pride. "I see you are still lugging around in the Dovolo." he observed smugly.  
  
Anjel retorted right back, "Well, I like it a hell of a lot more than I liked its previous owner. Ya know, I never really did like your first female, she was always throwing her weight around, and it got kind of boring. And the killing thing, please." Anjel smiled, by nietzschean universal law the Dovolo was hers, especially because she had killed the former Kodiak alpha female in defense of herself.  
  
"It is good to finally see you once again," he stepped closer and gently touched her cheek. "You know I have always loved you as I would a daughter. But I cannot forgive your transgressions against me and the greater good. Would you really harm the only father you have ever had, Anjelicia?"  
  
Anjel met his gaze but did not back away. "I stopped being anything to you the day you discovered my genetic quality. I stopped being your "daughter" when you sent your First Mate to kill me, and killed your unborn grandchild instead. I have nothing but hatred for you Tyr."  
  
Tyr lost the battle of wills, and strategically stepped away from Anjel. It had been true that he had ordered her eradication, but it was only to strengthen the pride. He had no idea that she was pregnant at the time. She was a good soldier, but her genetics were just not choice. It was just practical.  
  
Anjel stepped forward pushing into him, it was not a comfortable closeness, not the father daughter bond they had had before, now it was serious, dangerous.  
  
"Lord Kodiak, I challenge you on the Plains" Sure it was cheesy, but it was the only way to officially challenge another Nietzschean in hand to hand combat. The address let every other soul know that there would be one fight between commanders to end it all. Maybe someone should start taking bets.  
  
Tyr smiled "I Accept, on the grounds of the Child. This should be at least entertaining." He had taught Anjel himself, and besides, he didn't really want to kill her, especially if there was a chance she could be with child again. But the promise of receiving Drago Alexander was too good to pass up.  
  
Tyr and Anjel both removed all protective Armor and gave it to their second in ceremony. The floor was wet with blood, but being Nietzscheans they were immune to all blood carried viruses. They birth stepped into stance and smiled.  
  
"You should have killed me yourself." Anjel smiled with a certain smugness. Hell the betting pool had started, and surprisingly Anjel was favored, wow. 


	9. and all the kings horses

OK this is one of those really damn important chapters, happy thanksgiving people. I hope you all had a good dinner. Mine consisted of eating a McDonalds Quarter ponder and a soft serve ice cream cone at work while rushing to a car accident. Wow being a paramedic is fun (I really wish I had some stuffing though)  
  
*******************************************  
  
The Andromeda was up and working again, thanks to the genius of Harper. In truth, he actually did nothing; the virus dissipated and restored everything it had deleted. It was weird, but at least it was good. Harper had disengaged himself and waited, seeing as how he had seen all of Tyr's troops outside of the Docking Bay totally fried, which was great.  
  
He sat down next to the Than Prince and sat for a while in uncomfortable silence. At one point it got too unnerving for even Harper so he decided to start conversation.  
  
"So you're a Than." he observed.  
  
"Yes I am the 45 generation of the Royal Lineage" Prince Torjak was more then happy to declare, in fact his entire exoskeleton seemed to be beaming.  
  
"Really and how's that working for you?" What more could Harper say, he was paranoid around other species, they were never really nice to him. The Than were about 4th on his list of scary things, right after Nietzscheans, Magog, and Trance ( whatever she was).  
  
The prince turned on him, had Harper said anything wrong? The doors opened, and Harper instinctively went for his force Lance. He had only started to carry it recently, after Tyr left. Harper felt his guard raise, Tyr had been the little mans protection, and now he was the enemy. It was probably smart to start learning how to shoot.  
  
Beka came stumbling in, looking determined and pissed. The cuts on her face and the blackened edges of her hair weren't at all complementing. What the hell had she done, got into the back burner of the Maru? She glanced over the room, finally setting her eyes on him. She smiled; it was not a friendly smile. It was one of those smiles a predator gave its prey when they knew it had walked into the trap. Harper almost liked his chances with the Than better, maybe if he didn't move she wouldn't see him.  
  
The theory didn't work. "Harper can I borrow you for a minute?" the grin widened.  
  
"Sure Boss, just for a minute." Harper smiled cautiously. He stood up and walked with her out and jumped as the door closed automatically behind them.  
  
"So Boss, what happened to you?" He smiled as they walked towards the Docking Hangers. There were bodies scattered about every 20 feet along the corridor, but Harper didn't see any Common wealth.  
  
Beka talked while they walked/jogged. "Well, I tried manually opening Dock C's door, and Andromeda shot at me. Did you know that Rommie secretly hates me, because I've been wondering for a while but this was over the edge. Look at my hair!!" the ends had been fried to a crisp so that the nanobots continuously changed the color. The ends of Beka's hair looked like Christmas lights. "And she finally stopped shooting, so then I tried to blast the damn thing open. Did you know that the hanger doors are blast proof? Sometimes I like to be in Dylan's little information loop, it would really help."  
  
Harper had to smile, it was just so funny. "Long day, huh Boss?"  
  
"Yeah" Beka snapped back.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dylan finally got Andromeda to open the medical bay doors. He had a lot of wounded and a lot of dying crew members that needed in. He also needed to see that Trance still had Alex.  
  
Alex was sitting on an instrument tray while Trance worked on her bonsai tree. They had moved it from the Maru and put it in the nursery after Try had left. It was safer there, and Trance could care for it more. The wounded started filing in, Trance started assigning duties. Skin menders were given to those who could fix themselves, and Rommie helped with the more critically wounded. Dylan sat down next to Alex and took off his chest armor, revealing a solid gash along his shoulder. He glanced over at Alex who didn't meet his gaze, just played with a stuffed animal. A brown hairy stuffed animal with a bat shaped face and claws.  
  
"What have ya got there little guy?" Dylan asked as Rommie mended his torn rotator cuff. The process was actually excruciatingly painful, but talking seemed to help.  
  
"Duncan," the boy replied clutching the furry mess even tighter. Ok, so the kid had a thing for Shakespeare, at least he was cultured.  
  
"What is Duncan?" Dylan pushed.  
  
"A ma'nog." he miss pronounced it, but it was still obvious. It was a stuffed magog, one of the worst things in the universe, and this little nietzschean clung to it like it was his best friend. Things just kept getting weirder.  
  
"Done, Captain." Rommie smiled.  
  
Dylan put his shirt back on as well as his jacket. "Good Rommie, good. What's our status?"  
  
"Currently we have suffered 46 casualties, 139 injuries, and hual breaches in several locations.Other than that, damage to my CPU are minimal." Rommie reported while conferring with the ship itself.  
  
"What about the Kodiak?"  
  
"They have lost over 60% of their troops and slip fighters destroyed 3 transports. Only the Kodiak flag ship remains docked. Tyr is still alive." Again there was no emotion in her voice, and again it bothered Dylan.  
  
Trance appeared beside him, skin mender still in hand. He smiled at her warmly, but she did not return the favor. "Dylan we need to get to that Flag Ship with the others now."  
  
Dylan was never one to argue with the mysterious Trance. She had never steered him wrong, and if she had a hidden agenda, it coincided with the Common Wealth's perfectly. "Alright, Rommie you stay here with Alex and see if we can fix the wounded up." He looked to Trance, "Alright, lead the way."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tyr kicked a severed arm out of the circle. They couldn't do anything about the blood, but at least they could get the intestines out off the battle plain. As the circle of men tightened around it's commanders, Tyr and Anjel began to circle as well. Normally in a direct challenge, both partied would remove all clothing and cleanse themselves. Yeah they didn't have time for that.  
  
Anjel stepped up in front of Tyr with her bone blades down and extended both hands; a sign of mutual respect and adoration. Tyr couldn't help but laugh. He had hurt her so much, and even now she showed him respect, she was too human. "I thought you hated me."  
  
Anjel smiled, "I am simply showing that I will respect the results of this,. Will you do the same, oh great alpha?"  
  
Tyr smirked and returned the gesture. Their hands met, grasped and parted. Tyr pressed the line of his body to Anjels' and pressed his forehead onto hers. The ritual complete, they both parted, signaling the beginning. Tyr took full advantage, sending a chop at his opponents' neck. Anjel ducked under the blow and placed a spear finger into Tyr's groin. Not only was he thrown off balance, but his vision was also blurred as he felt bile fill his throat. His Nietzschean senses told him where the second blow was coming from. He grabbed Anjel's leg and pulled her to the ground while twisting. Anjel spun and fell, Hard. The room became blurry, and she was forced to role over in order to stop swallowing the inches of blood that puddle on the flood as it dripped off the walls. This left her open yet again. Tyr brought his entire body weight down in a single drop kick to her abdomen, and the wound reopened.  
  
The dock doors opened, revealing the bloody mess and the combat to the Andromeda crew. The new light momentarily distracted both fighters. Dylan, Trance ,and Harper rushed forward for a better view, while Beka stayed behind. She stared at Tyr, covered in blood, breath ragged, standing over another figure, which she couldn't see, ready for the kill. Their eyes met for a second, and all of his malice seemed to wash away. A warm feeling swept the 2 of them, but it quickly passed as Tyr's face moved from anger to joy to utter sadness. He had lost her, forever. Anjel seized the moment. The blood made the floor slick enough that she could easily slide directly under him. He was too caught up with Beka to notice the movement, or the calls from his prides men. Anjel dug her left bone blades into his thigh, bringing him to reality. He glanced down, in shock and in pain. She lifted herself to her feet using Tyr's body for support. He swung desperately and missed. Anjel dug deeper until she reached bone. A bone blade snapped, and Anjel cried out in pain, but didn't falter. She sent a clean blow to his face, breaking his nose and spreading more blood in the room. She had won, it was over, and all that was left now was to kill him, which she would gladly do.  
  
Trance stepped into the circle, "It is not his time." She placed a hand on Anjel and she understood.  
  
"You taught me to be a good Nietzschean, Tyr. But I guess I just wasn't good enough to be your daughter in law." Anjel said grimly as she stepped away from Tyr, who was now getting to his knees. She turned to Dylan and the rest, but she didn't smile, this victory was tainted in so many ways.  
  
Tyr would not loose to such an inferior being, and he would not allow his lineage to carry on through her. He grabbed a force lance from a Common Wealth officer before he could react. He stood aimed and fired. The shot hit Anjel square between the shoulders, and she fell.  
  
Both sides immediately broke the circle and were created lines of attack. Anjel and Tyr were in the middle and it was obvious that they would die from this. Tammers took step and placed himself between the 2 parties. The Kodiaks knew him as Tyr's second in command, and they would not fire upon him. He just had to pray to the Divine that the Common Wealth would do the same.  
  
"You will drop your weapons now and disperse or you will answer to me." His voice was now strong, old and an authority. He seemed bigger than he was, and no one dared challenge him, but no one dared put down their weapons either. It was Trance who questioned him.  
  
"What is your lineage, Kodiak?" she challenged clearly.  
  
Tammers stepped protectively over Anjel, his mate. "I am Tamerlane Anasazi, out of Freya by Tyr, the genetic reincarnate of Drago Mustavi, the first Nietzschean. Do you dare defy me?" 


	10. whats going on here?

Ok I have missed the last 3 episodes of andromeda, because of work and it makes me want to cry. It would be really wonderful if someone told me what the heck happened, especially with the whole Tyr thing, it would so be appreciated. And another thing, Telemicus Rhade has been added to the cast, should I add him to the story? Only reviews will tell.  
  
************************************************  
  
Dylan stepped in front of the line of soldiers. "Weapons Down." He commanded. The men slowly aimed their force lances at the floor. It was all he could do; he had to leave the rest to Tamerlane, if he was in fact Tamerlane Anasazi, who should only be about 2 years old.  
  
Tammers' voice was harsh and laced with anger, "Alpha Kodiak, you have broken the sacred laws set forth by the First Nietzschean. I have every right to kill you, and I probably should. Do not mistake the fact that you will live for pity. When it is your time, you will die for this. Now go, before I disregard the Way Finders wishes."  
  
Dylan had expected some form of rebuke from Tyr, some last remark. But instead he got to his feet, turned and motioned his remaining troops back to the ships. His shoulders were hunched in embarrassment and shame. He had directly harmed his son. The child, whom he had fought for and planned for over 3 years, would one day hate his father. The boy, who now was almost 2 years of age and safely hidden in a secure location, was also looking down on him as a man. A strong man with perfect genetics, who any father would be proud of, had betrayed him. Or had Tyr betrayed Tamerlane? There was too much to think about. Tyr glanced behind him as the men filled back into the flag ship. Anjel lay motionless on the floor, covered in blood and protected by Tamerlane. All of his pain and all of his future pain would be caused by this girl. There was much to contemplate, and Tyr was sure that the Andromeda had no idea what these 2 were, or else they wouldn't b aboard.  
  
Tyr walked up the ramp without a word. The doors closed as he walked, he never stopped, never looked back again. It ate at Tammers a little, but that wasn't important now. He looked around him, letting the scene of the room finally sink in. His brain had been protecting him form the images before, but now his shields were down and he was really able to see. A Nietzschean body had maybe 2.5 gallons of blood. The entire room was covered. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was painted with it. Pieces of bodies were scattered. Bone and flesh which almost looked white against the bright red over coat and the pieces stuck out and made the scene more real. These people had been friends, family. He would never know exactly who they were, and he didn't want to know, but he knew his fathers' tactics. Today had been a sad day in the Kodiak history.  
  
Dylan stepped close to Tammers and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. This brought the young man back from his thoughts. He glanced at the wounded Common Wealth, Beka with lashing rainbow tipped hair, and down at Anjel. Anjel, he had almost forgotten about her, how could that have happened?  
  
He knelt and rolled her gently onto her back. Her eyes were closed, face covered in blood, both hers and others, but she still seemed to be breathing. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe most of the blood off of her face before it dried. She moaned softly, and he leaned closer in order to hear.  
  
Her voice was raspy and small but none the less she spoke, "Castrate. Him." She fought out.  
  
He laughed, and cried at the same time. She was on the verge of dying, and all she cared about was cutting off Tyr's balls, but could he blame her. He cradled her in his arms and gently nudged her with his face.  
  
"Not this time baby." He cooed.  
  
"Fuck." It was all she said, but it said enough.  
  
Tammers glanced up at Dylan once again. "We can treat the wounded aboard the Dovolo if you would like, I suspect your med bay is full as it is."  
  
"That would be a good idea. And I think we need to talk, seeing as how I'm not sure who you actually are." Dylan stated firmly.  
  
Tammers scooped Anjel up and led the way onto the ship. "The widgets are medical bots, just let them work on the minor wounds, and your men will be fine. Weebles are for more serious wounds that require extraction of something, if you have anything unnatural in your bodies, stay away from them." Tammers glanced at Harper, "The red bots, Georges won't bother you too much."  
  
Beka was confused "Um what's a Widget and a Weeble?"  
  
Tammers flipped a box open while walking down the haul. He removed a remote and pressed power. Immediately the tiny robots that Beka had seen before appeared. Now that she was able to get a look at them, there were 3 distinct types. Tammers smiled at everyone's amazement.  
  
'"The blue ones are Widgets and the green Ones are Weebles. If you don't want them to treat you just flick them away, they get the hint real easy." Tammers said as he continued walking toward the Dovolo's Medical Hanger, yes an entire section of the ship was dedicated to the medical bay.  
  
Tammers entered a small room that could only hold maybe 10 people, but also contained several full submersion tanks. The crew followed him, while more of the wounded were nervously allowing the little bots to fix them. Tammers removed Anjel's clothing, fitted her with an air supply, and gently laid her not the liquid. Harper and Dylan looked away, one because of embarrassment and the other out of gentlemanly protocol. Tammers checked the life signs that had appeared on the screen above were Anjel lay then turned to the others in the room. He leaned against the tank easily, "So what do you want to know?"  
  
Beka was first up, "Well, you see I'm a little confused as to who you are."  
  
Tammers smiled. "I am Tamerlane Anasazi. You can have your ship cross reference my DNA if you wish."  
  
Again Beka, "How is that possible?"  
  
Tammers glanced at Trance who gave a small nod. "Well if you really want to hear my life story you all might want to get comfortable. It is true that Tamerlane is hidden from the universe in a safe place. That child is me at 2 years old." He smiled as everyone found a wall or a tank to lean on. "You know that the Abyss appears anywhere in the universe, most of the time in random places, swallowing planets and stars then disappearing. I am aware that you have already been in the abyss a number of times, which is good and bad. But the Abyss not only dements space and material, but also time. There is no guarantee every time it engulfs you where you will be turned out or when. Well, that's basically what happens to us. I guess the first time I experienced it was when I was about 7, maybe. It was shortly after I met Anjel. She was just a slave aboard one of the currier ships my father had chartered," At this point Tammers stopped briefly and glanced down at Anjel affectionately.  
  
Harper couldn't take the sentimental moment, "And."  
  
"Well the currier was fine for a as far as we knew. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to people screaming. I glanced out my window and say nothing, you would expect to see stars but there was absolutely nothing. Well it was like that for a long time, weeks maybe, we had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Then after a long time something happened and we were literally thrown out of the Abyss and it disappeared. We were happy for a moment; till we realized that we were thrown into a Magog hive. Everyone was killed except for me and Anjel; we were able to grab an escape pod and jettison before the magog knew."  
  
Harper had to interrupt. "Wait, so you were seven? So this means this won't happen for another Five years or so?"  
  
Tammers nodded.  
  
"So you were basically thrown back in time about what 15 years?" Beka asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, we actually never found out what year it was the first time, the Abyss picked us up again, and sent us 300 years back. We saw the fall of the Common Wealth. But the bottom line is we go wherever the Abyss takes us, and it seems to follow us. We've tried living planet side, but the abyss got us and destroyed Corhal, the planet. We've tried living on drifts, that doesn't work either. So we basically go wherever we can, looking for work and whatnot."  
  
"What about Tyr?" Dylan asked quietly.  
  
"The last time the Abyss took us was about 4 years ago. It dropped us in Mr. Anasazi's company. At the time we had no money, no food, and our ship was beyond salvage, so we worked for him. Little stuff here and there usually for the first few years. He took us both under his wing as understudies almost. Treated us like his children. Anjel liked it; she never really remembers her parents that well, evidently she was separated at a young age. I just went along with it because I knew we were fated too. Well about 4 years after that, when Tyr was starting the Kodiak again he asked me to be his second. I had just taken Anjel as my mate and we were expecting our first child. He asked for my DNA, and I reluctantly gave it to him. He didn't like the results. After he confirmed who I was, he did not approve of my choice in mates. Anjel is more human than she is Nietzschean, and Tyr did not feel that it was good to have a cross breed for a first mate. He sent his first female to kill her. Anjel survived, but she lost the baby. Ever since then we've been fighting against him."  
  
There was silence for a long time; no one knew what to say. Beka finally spoke. "So this was all happening while he was aboard the Andromeda? He had Mates?"  
  
Tammers nodded, "yes, there is a lot you do not know about Tyr, it's probably best that you don't anyway."  
  
******************************************  
  
So almost all is explained, I promise the next chapter will be a Beka /Dylan thing. 


	11. out with the old in with the new

Ok I know it's been a while, but happy christmaka everyone. I don't know if I wrote this in the last chapter but now that Rhade is on the show permanently, should he be written in? I don't know, so I am left to the reviewers whims.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Dylan strode down the corridor towards Beka's quarters after making a few pit stops. After prying Tammers away from Anjel's body, Dylan had taken the young man down to medical to examine his DNA. He was who he said he was, but there had to be more to this story than they were being told. Why would a nietzschean betray his own Pride, disgrace his lineage and then risk his own life? It was highly unnietzschean like, things just didn't add up.  
  
Tammers was reunited with little Alex, the toy magog, and the puppy that Beka and he had found on board the Dovolo. Alex clung to the young man as if he were his father. Dylan could see the love expressed by both Nietzscheans, even though they had no biological relation, and they would probably turn to rivals in the future. But standing there, watching Tamerlane cradle the small child in his massive arms, Dylan couldn't help but yearn for that sense of family.  
  
It reminded him of Sara, and what they could have had. If only things had been different. If he had only listened to Rhades warnings 307 years ago. He could have stopped the Nietzschean fleet, and maybe everyone's life would have been better. Maybe he would have died 300 some odd years ago with a wife and many children by his side. But that would never be.  
  
All he had was now, and the future. The commonwealth was well on its way to being fully restored, and Dylan had other things he could focus on at the moment. And that was why now he was walking towards Beka's quarters. He had done this before , but this time he was hoping he didn't have any interruptions.  
  
He was lucky; he made it to the officer's quarters without being stopped. He had seen her leave, but he didn't know if she went to the Maru or her quarters, so it was a fifty-fifty bet. Dylan leaned on the door first trying to hear anything. He didn't want to walk in on her in the shower or anything. After a moment he heard her. She was sobbing horribly, and Dylan could hear her as she tried to inhale each breath painfully.  
  
He knocked on the door, old fashion, but as captain, he could enter any room he wished. But this was not the time to abuse that right. "Beka, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
The sobbing stopped and it was a good minute before she answered, "Can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
Dylan smiled, "No, I think we should talk."  
  
"Fine" she said agitatedly.  
  
Dylan waited for a moment while he heard her shuffling about. She finally opened the door, but stood in his way, not allowing him to enter. Her face was still swollen and her eyes were still puffy and red, but she had wiped the mascara off of her face. She sniffed quickly and glared at Dylan.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked unforcefully.  
  
She sighed, "Now's not a really good time, ok." she tried to close the door, but Dylan stopped her.  
  
"Just let me come in for a few minutes, and then I'll be out of your hair." He realized the bad pun a little too late.  
  
"Fine," She gave in. "but just for a few minutes."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Beka closed the door and crossed her arms around her stomach. What was he doing here? Didn't he have a ship to run? Why couldn't he just leave her alone for a few hours? That's all she wanted. Actually, all she wanted was for things to be the way they were. When Tyr was still part of the crew, and still a loving secret partner. She just wanted it to be the way things were, she wanted Tyr. Not the Tyr that she had seen earlier today. Not the Tyr that would kill so many innocent people and shoot a female in the back over a child. She wanted the Tyr that she had a year ago. She wanted to go back to those supply runs they would take together. She missed the way he always protected her first (well sometimes second, but he was Nietzschean, it was forgivable) during battle. He was very good to her, privately more than publicly, and she thought he had never done anything to hurt her. But he had.  
  
Dylan crossed the room to the bed, which was actually the only place to sit, seeing as the couch was taken up by guns, clothes, and those little robots from the Dovolo. He picked up a largish black box that was lying on a pillow. But before he could open it, Beka snatched it away. She gently cradled the box and placed it in her lap on the other end of the bed. She wouldn't let him see what was inside, she couldn't.  
  
Three days before he had betrayed them all, Tyr had taken Beka planet side for a "supply run." He had booked them a room at the most expensive hotel in the world's capital city. The room had been huge; a bedroom, kitchen, and living room, all open and all surrounded by a botanical garden. They spent a lot of time in the garden, but even more time in the bedroom. For the first time in her life, Beka was not afraid of commitment. She wanted to be with Tyr forever. She had even gone as far as to talk to him about removing her inhibitor and having his children, but he said no, not yet. Had she known what would happen in the next few days, she might not have accepted his double helix. She had worn it proudly while they were planet side, but they both agreed to hide them while aboard the Andromeda. And so they placed them in the black box that Beka was now holding. She had opened it many times and even wore her helix while in privacy mode. She hoped that maybe someday Tyr would comeback, but those thought were always accompanied by thoughts of his betrayal. And now, seeing his actions today, she didn't know what to think.  
  
Dylan scooted closer to her, and she in turn scooted farther away.  
  
She glared at him, "What do you want?"  
  
He stared at his shoes, but he spoke softly, "I think we need to talk about what happened today."  
  
Beka cringed; she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. She had meant to kiss him on the Dovolo, but now it just didn't feel right. She was finally starting to believe that Tyr wasn't coming back, and she had always had an attraction to Dylan and his Boy Scoutish charm. But Dylan was all for commitment, and Beka just didn't want that, not now anyway. She didn't know what to think, it was all so confusing, but she knew that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"I don't... I don't want to." she choked out quietly.  
  
Dylan stayed where he was, but still persisted gently, "well, I think we have to." When he glanced over at her sad figure, "I know this is hard for you. I mean Tyr was very good to you, nothing will change that."  
  
Beka's head shot up, "You knew?" She accused  
  
Dylan smiled, "Yes, but if it makes you feel better, most of us knew, well except Harper."  
  
"Oh, so it was that obvious." She glanced down at the box again quietly.  
  
Dylan scooted closer to her, but this time she didn't move away. "Listen, I know this is hard. I know you're confused, but I still want us to at least talk."  
  
Beka became angry but didn't move away, "How do you know how hard this is? How could you possibly understand that fact that the person I loved with all of my heart was all a lie?" The tears began to run down her cheek again.  
  
Dylan wrapped his arm around her and leaned close. "I lost Sara. There is nothing I can do to bring her back, I tried for a long time to figure out a way, but she is dead, and what we shared only lives with me now. Is that not how you feel now? Like Tyr is dead. The Tyr we know wouldn't have done the things he did today. But he is Nietzschean, and that seems to have taken him more than anything else. I know you want him to be like he was, we all do, but that was all a lie. I don't know what he is planning, but I can promise that he is not Our Tyr."  
  
Beka began to sob. It was true; he wasn't what he used to be. He might never be the person that held her while watching the suns rise on Infinity Atol, or the man who risked his own life to protect her from the Magog swarm. That Tyr was gone. But she did have one constant, Dylan. He had never abandoned her, never hurt her. He was always there for her. Maybe he was the one she needed right now.  
  
So while she sobbed and contemplated, Beka allowed Dylan to wrap both arms around her and hold her. They stayed like that for maybe an hour until Beka had finally cried herself to sleep and could no longer hear Dylan's soft words.  
  
****************************************  
  
Yeah I know it's a little mushy. But please tell me what you think anyway, Fan or Flame, they both help. 


	12. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN

Yeah yeah yeah, I know, it's been a while. But I haven't had much time, with work and all. Anyway, no one cares about that stuff, let's get back to the story.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Beka woke up late, really late. She groggily opened her eyes and glanced at the nightstand clock. It took her a few minutes to actually clear her vision enough to see the numbers, and even more minutes to figure out what they meant. Damnit, she was 3 hours late already, and by the time she got dressed, she might as well have missed her entire shift.  
  
She rolled over in bed to bury her head in the pillows. Maybe she could just go back to sleep and pretend it had never happened. She grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and stacked it on the first. Unceremoniously, Beka plopped her face into the fabric. It smelled good. Nice smell, she sniffed once more, good smell, she stopped breathing for a moment, Dylan smell!  
  
She threw her head up and looked around the room. The memories of last night came flooding back. Dylan was holding her and she was sobbing like a pathedic wench. Did he stay the night? He had to or else why would his scent be all over the pillows? Did she have sex with him? She really wouldn't put it past herself, but still it was Dylan; good little Boy Scout gentlemen Dylan.  
  
Well, he was gone now. But that really didn't matter much at the moment. What did matter was beka had to pee before her bladder ruptured.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Back in hanger 7, some one else was also waking up. Anjel was still very tired and very sore, but the tank actually did better than nano bots. She was out of the liquid and back into her familiar dragorian flannel sheets. It was fun to just lay in bed, snuggling into the sheets. It was extra fun if no one expected you to do anything else for a few days. Anjel rolled to her side and prepared to go back to sleep when she heard it, breathing. Tamerlanes breathing was much slower and deeper as if every breath could be his last so he had to take the most oxygen as possible. Stupid paranoid nietzschean. This was calm slow, but still very shallow and relaxed. Damnit, she didn't want to fight anything right now.  
  
Without appearing to totally wake up, or even open her eyes, Anjel retrieved the blaster from under her pillow and trained I before the intruder knew what hit them. Opening her eyes though, she relaxed, it was only Captain Hunt. He sat in the plush overstuffed chiar across the room. He was relaxed and smiling, despite having a weapon aimed I his general direction. Anjel however was not so pleased.  
  
"I reopened wounds for you? Ah" she let out an annoyed little gesture as she tired to sit up, which didn't work.  
  
Dylan laughed, "well, my apologies Mrs. Anasazi."  
  
Anjel smiled at this, "So ya figured it out? Oh god you have no idea how complicated it gets."  
  
Dylan sobered," So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I hurt", Anjel whispered almost pathetically.  
  
"That's not a very nietzschean thing to say."  
  
"Yeah well, I leave the Overman stuff to the pure bred nietzscheans. Besides, if you were going to hurt me I'm pretty sure you would have done it by now."  
  
For some reason Dylan really liked this kid, even though she was a smart ass. But he had been dealing with Harper for over 4 years, what was one more Harper? At least until they decided to pull out, which Dylan actually hoped was not too soon. It was refreshing to have someone on board who didn't follow orders well, or take his word for everything. Anjel herself almost reminded him of Beka when she first came aboard.  
  
Remembering his business aboard the Dovolo, other than checking up on Anjel, Dylan removed a plexi from his jacket. He stood and handed it to Anjel. "We received a transmission from a scout ship a few hours ago for you; you seem to be a very popular person."  
  
Anjel grinned bitterly, "Popular yet infamous. These things are never good news if they ask for me. Have you gone over this yet?"  
  
"No, Andromeda does not go through private transmission of personal or guests."  
  
"Well that's nice." Anjel sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
She handed it back to Dylan who obligingly placed it in the room's data analyzer. After a few second of checking for viruses and what not a hologram appeared in the corner of the room on top of the stack of holo novels. It was a woman, possible late 30s, wearing the crown of an alpha and a platinum double helix.  
  
"Well hello, lady alpha." Anjel spoke to the hologram even though she knew it would not respond.  
  
The woman moved across the room, pacing. "I see you are doing well, my little one. I hope Tamerlane is doing the same."  
  
Anjel interjected, "This is defiantly pre recorded."  
  
The woman continued, "News travels quickly in the universe. I understand that the alpha Kodiak has tracked your ship past our borders. We were afraid that we had lost you for a while. I understand that you have taken refuge with a high guard ship, and I would like you to extend my gratitude to the Captain in advance."  
  
Dylan was a little confused. "Advance?"  
  
Anjel was frowning, "She's on her way towards us now."  
  
The woman stopped pacing and directly faced Anjel, "I am glad that my confidence in you was not misplaced Anjelicia. I am well pleased to hear that my son is still alive. However, I feel it would be best if Alexander was brought to a safer place. I have the utmost confidence in your ability to protect him, but it would be wiser if the Kodiak Alpha did not know his whereabouts. I will be with you shortly to discuss this further, Kala Out." 


	13. sweet goodbyes

ok, I pretty much forgot about this story until someone sent me a review last night which was more than just appreciated, it inspired me to read the story again and continue it, so thanks person-who-im-too-lazy-to-look-up- your-name! Anyway back to the story.  
  


* * *

  
"She's coming?"  
  
"She's coming."  
  
"She's Coming?"  
  
"Oh for the love of God!!! Yes, she is coming. Can we please just get past that little fact?"  
  
Anjel sat up in bed, propped up by pillows and thinking of throwing one at Tammers because of his lack of understanding, and the fact that it might help her mood, might being the main word.  
  
It had not been 30 minutes since Anjel had gotten the transmission from Kala, and already the bedroom was packed. Rommie had taken her spot close to the door, both because it gave her the best view of the room, and because Alex was asleep in the nursery. Over the past few days Andromeda had come to adore the child. The artificial emotions that Harper had enhanced had allowed her to come to care for the boy as much as Anjel and Tamerlane did, so Rommie was always ready to see to little Alex's needs.  
  
Dylan had given his chair to Beka, who had entered the room looking very groggy and worn; damn she must have had a hard night. Trance was standing next to Dylan, quiet as ever. Tamerlane had come to sit at the foot of the bed after making sure his female was alright.  
  
While others had taken comfortable yet proper places, Harper threw caution out the window. He had comfortably waltzed into the room, removed his shoes and climbed under the covers with Anjel. He had no idea in his genius mind why he had done it, but hell he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be in a bed with the most expensive, luxurious sheets in the galaxies. Plus he could never pass up an opportunity to be in the same vicinity as a hot, semi naked chick, even if there was no chance in hell of anything happening, and her Big Scary Nietzschean husband was right there.  
  
Anjel didn't care; in fact she gave him an extra pillow to put under his head. She might as well be hospitable, even if Captain Hunt looked as if he was going to kill poor Harper. But it was time to get back to business. The transmission was received about 6 hours before Anjel received it. And it had to travel a long ass way to get to them, so add another 5 hours to that because I wasn't taken by curriror, and Kala had a tendency to show up really early and not give people time to prepare. Ok so total it had been 11 and ½ hours since the transmission was sent. Great.  
  
"We have 3 hours, tops, before she gets here." Anjel spoke to herself while still calculating. She couldn't control the sorrow that played throw her face. His would be her last 3 hours with Alex.  
  
"If that..." Tamerlane spoke to the rest. He was able to keep his emotions more under control, but still the uncertainty of what was going to happen was a big burden. After Kala came and went, where would they go, what would they do? The Andromeda would probably allow them to fix the Dovolo, and then say Bon voyage, and kick them out on their proverbial asses. It had happened before, and it would probably happen again.  
  
Dylan spoke up, "Well, I think it would be best to start preparing to greet our guest." He ushered the crew out. Harper was a little slow to get the fact that the meeting was over, or he just wanted to stay a bit longer. Dylan and Tamerlane helped jog his memory.  
  


* * *

  
Beka and Dylan walked towards her room, which was on the way to Command. Beka still didn't feel up to being a good little entertainer today, but she may as well get dressed and get out of her pajamas. She also needed to talk to Dylan.  
  
As soon as the corridor was clear of crew members, she asked, "Um, Dylan, what happened last night?"  
  
Dylan smiled as he wrapped his arm around Beka's shoulders, " Well we had a beautiful candle light dinner on Infinity Atol, which as I remember correctly was just cut short by the rain." he smiled, but she was obviously not in a joking mood.  
  
He leaned closer, "Nothing happened, you fell asleep, and I only stayed to make sure you were alright."  
  
Dylan could almost feel the wave of relief wash over her as her muscles loosened and she let out a claming breath. She gently wrapped her arm around his waist and they continued to walk that way all the way to Beka's quarters.  
  
Beka opened the door with her palm. Dylan was about to leave, when Beka's arm tightened around him and pulled him inside. Wow, her moods change quickly, Dylan thought as the door closed behind them. Beka pressed him up against the wall and had to stand on her tip toes to reach his mouth. The kiss was rough, passionate. Dylan could feel Beka bruising his lips, but he didn't care, he sucked her in, memorizing her taste, her smell, and the little trick that she did with her tongue which sent a shiver down him.  
  
After what seemed like hours, they both came up for air. Dylan's breath was ragged, and his thoughts were so not gentleman like. He bent his knees so that he stood at Beka's eye level. She was beautiful. Of course he had always known that, but this was different. She was so strong, and yet so delicate, so protective, and yet she was putting herself out in the open for him, she was letting him in. He had never seen this side of her. There were no smart ass remarks, no coyness that played her face, she was just Beka.  
  
He leaned into her again, but this time the kiss was slow and sensual. More driven by a deep understanding of each other than the lust that had plagued them before. Beka leaned into the line of his body, which was already pinned to the wall. Their lips broke, but they stayed in their embrace. Beka leaned her head on his shoulder and gently played with his arm. Dylan's knees started to shake and give. Beka didn't notice until they were both lying in a heap on the floor laughing.  
  
"I need to change before Miss all high and mighty super bitch Docks."  
  


* * *

  
Tamerlane walked with a sleepy Alex wrapped in his arms. The child clung to him and rubbed his nose on Tammers shoulders. Tammers, who was actually a big softy at heart, had to try very hard not to let the child see his emotions. This was the last time he would have Alex in this way. This would be the last time that the child would cling to him like a father. He loved Alex as if he were his son, and after spending so long with him, it was going to be very hard to let him go.  
  
They walked to the hydroponics, because Tammers knew that Alex loved going planet side and playing in the foliage, no matter what it was, and this was the closest thing to it. The tall dark man kissed his "son" on the forehead and sent him down next to Tibalt, the puppy that they had gotten for Alex when a while back. Both child and dog bolted towards the giant oak tree and out of Tamerlane's sight. Through his Nietzschean senses, he could still hear and smell them, which was good enough for him. He walked to the oak tree himself and seated himself at the base. Closing his eyes, he could feel Alex above him, climbing up the branches, and Tibalt yapping on the other side of the tree.  
  
Alex would get tired in about an hour, and then Tammers would take him to Anjel so that they could have their time together, and then he would be gone from them for good. Yes they would meet him later in his life, but he will have changed. He will not be the adorable ever trusting child that he was, but an Alpha, and a ruthless one at that. Anjel and Tamerlane could only do so much to mold him into the right person, but maybe his future training, although painful and merciless, would shape him into what he needed to be. The child that climbed in the oak above him would one day tame the Magog swarms. He would reconnect the Nietzschean race with the newly formed common wealth. He would do great things, but Tamerlane only wished that he stayed this little boy forever.  
  


* * *

  
The formal decor of the high guard was set. Andormeda was clean, Dylan and Beka and the crew had showered and put on more ceremonial attire. Yep everything was ready. Now all there was to do was wait.  
  


* * *

  
Anjel had just gotten out of the first bath that she had taken since the encounter with Tyr, and it was good. She was more relaxed now, more flexible. As she cleaned the fog off of the mirrors, and placed her helix back on her arm, she wondered about what to do next. Should they head back to the Drago compound with Kala? Should they hunt down Tyr and then hope to hell that the abyss, which was due to pick them up, came through? No that was a stupid idea. Truthfully, she didn't want to leave the Andromeda. It was her home, where she grew up. But she knew that there was no way that they could stay without the crew knowing exactly who she was, and it just wasn't the time yet.  
  
She did the little hopping dance to get into her pants that were a size to small, but they made her look more muscular. Being 3/8 Nietzschean was good at times, but when you had to squeeze into smaller clothing to make it look like you worked out more than you did, it could really suck. She glanced at her 5 bone blades before putting on her shirt. Yes 5, the one that had broken in Tyr's leg was completely gone, which made her arms look uneven. Maybe I can get a prosthetic, she thought as she put gantlets on to hide her misfortune.  
  
The Bedroom door slid open and she heard Alex calling for her. She did a quick check over herself than left the bathroom to scoop the child up. Her wounds were not healed yet, but the pain was slight and didn't compare to the rush she got when scooping Alex up and hearing him giggle as she tickled him while he squirmed. If she could she would hold him and never let go. She loved him more than she loved her own life, and that was saying a lot coming form a Nietzschean.  
  
Tammers walked toward them and wrapped his arms around them both. He placed another kiss on Alex's cheek and one on Anjel's lips before he wordlessly turned and walked out. It was his way of saying his own private good bye. Anjel knew that anything else would have been much too hard on him.  
  
She glanced down at the boy, who was smiling up at her waiting for what she might do next. She smiled and tickled him once again. But afterwards she carried him to the control room of the Dovolo and paced him in her lap at the pilot's chair.  
  
"You wanna fly?" she asked as the docking doors opened to let the Dovolo out. 


	14. letting go

I have finally figured out where this whole thing is going, so bear with me here ok? oh yeah reviews make me happy and make me write more  
  


* * *

  
Anjel made sure that they were far enough away from the Andromeda before giving the controls to Alex. He was so small that he could really only control one of the handles, so Anjel helped with the other. She cut the power thrusters so that they couldn't go fast enough to spin them out of control, but Alex could still have fun.  
  
At one point Alex gave the controls back to Anjel looked at her expectantly to do something fun. He hopped off of her lap and stood on the railing in front of the viewing screen. Anjel was in the mood to impress, and the Dovolo needed a good run anyway. She kicked the Power thrusters back on and threw them on max power. Alex watched as they raced back to the Andromeda. He put his hands over his eyes as they came close to crashing, but Anjel pulled p just close enough that Alex could see Andromeda crew members through the windows of the high guard ship. They wove in and out of Andromeda's exquisite design. They dove through Andromeda's battle blades before coming around to hover above Andromeda's stern. Alex looked back expectantly at Anjel to see what she would do next. But Anjel wasn't concentrating on that.  
  
3 ships showed up on the screen, but Anjel couldn't see them. The equipment told her they were there, but for the life of her she couldn't see them. They were giving off no signature whatsoever. Anjel slowly put all of the Dovolo weapons online. She did it as if they could see her movements, even though that was absurd.  
  
Over the frequencies, Anjel heard Dylan's voice, "This is the starship Andromeda Ascendant, please identify yourself."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Dylan's voice was more firm this time, "Please identify yourselves or you will be fired upon."  
  
No answer again, but whatever cloaking devise they had was dropped, and the 3 ships became visible. 2 guard ships and a flag ship. All with Drago markings, it was Kala.  
  


* * *

  
Anjel put the Dovolo back in its hanger before joining Tamerlane and the rest of the crew at the flag ship docking bay. While the others waited in front of the flag ship, Anjel went to one of the guard ships while Tammers went to the other, leaving with Rommie. Both nietzscheans knew that Kala wound not ride on the flag ship going through such hostile territory, it wasn't her style. Survival first, it was the nietzschean way.  
  
Anjel, who was now on crutches because the pain had returned to her back and legs, got the lucky number. The platform lowered, revealing a team of body guards and the alpha Kala herself.  
  
Anjel bowed best she could, "Greetings, powerful woman."  
  
Kala gently, but powerfully disengaged herself from her entourage, and stepped close to Anjel, bringing her into a gentle embrace. "Greetings young one."  
  
The high Alpha looked over the massively injured girl in front of her, and frowned. "What has happened to you? Is my son alright?"  
  
Anjel smiled, happy to get some nietzschean sympathy, because it was the best kind when you could get it. "Alexander is Fine my lady, the high Kodiak trailed us to this ship, I was only injured in a fray with him on the plains."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that Anjelicia, but you did it to save my son, and I am grateful for it. Where is my son?" Kala scanned the crowed of crew members.  
  
Rommie stepped forward and placed Alex on the ground so that he could see his mother. The boy spotted her, "Mommy!" he cried as he giggled and ran to her as fast as his little legs could carry him. She bent down and wrapped him in her full embrace. Anjel remembered her own mother doing the same thing, how safe it felt, how she never wanted mommy to let go. Anjel was forced to turn away and have a private moment to herself before she could regain composure.  
  
After several minutes, Alex finally unlatched himself from his mother's neck and stood by her proudly. He didn't stay long though, Kala called for another female Nietzschean that Anjel guessed was Alex's nanny. The woman coldly scooped him up without a word and bore him back to the flag ship. Alex looked back and waved to both Anjel and Tammers who had come to stand beside her.  
  
Anjel made a small attempt to step towards the child to give him one last hug, but Tamerlane stopped her. He placed a firm, yet comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "He is not our son, we have to let him go."  
  
Anjel complied, but still watched as the woman carried Alex up the transport ramp. It did crush her that she would never have her baby boy back again. He wasn't their son, but it sure felt like it. She would miss the way he ran to jump in bed with them when he had a bad dream. Or the time he had tried to make breakfast in bed for her, and forced her to eat it. She loved Alex, but Tamerlane was right, he wasn't their son.  
  


* * *

  
Dylan stepped forward politely, yet authoritatively at the same time, "I am Captain Dylan Hunt. Welcome to the Andromeda Ascendant."  
  
Kala Smiled warmly and took Dylan's hand, "Captain I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for inconveniencing you, and the thanks of the Drago pride for protecting my son and his counterparts."  
  
Dylan smiled back as they started to walk out of the hanger, " It was no problem at all, however, I would like to speak to you about your coalition of prides."  
  
Dylan and Kala left to speak about the Common Wealth Charter and what not, leaving the crew with nothing to do but stand around, look pretty, and comfort Anjel and Tamerlane, who were not doing the best job of hiding their grieving.  
  
*************************************************** I am so not done yet, I think it will be a few chapters, but I think im going to finish this story with everyone finding out who Anjel is. But Im thinking of a prequel, but only if the people want it. 


	15. chap 15

Ok, I've got people who are nice enough to tell me they would read a prequel. Now I meant to say sequel, but it is kinds a prequel, it's a sequel and a prequel all at the same time, anyway, I know I'm confusing the hell out of everyone and I'm not even done with this story. But once I'm done with this one you will understand the whole prequel/sequel thing, hopefully  
  
*********************************************  
  
No one saw Alex after his Nanny took him aboard the flag ship. In fact none of the crew had seen much of any of the Drago Catsoph. Dylan had met with Kala for over 4 hours and finally they agreed on a mutual alliance. It wasn't all that Dylan had hoped for, but for nietzscheans it was good enough. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? Hopefully.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Beka didn't trust them; of course she didn't trust any nietzschean. They may say that they will make for the greater good, but in a pinch they would be gone in a heart beat to save their own skin. Beka knew this from experience. Not only had Tyr betrayed her, but her own mother. When push came to shove and Uncle Sid and her father had thrown the family into a life or death situation, Beka's mother did the Nietzschean thing, she ran. She left Beka, who was but 4 years old, Rafe, and her father to save her own skin. She could always have more children, right?  
  
Beka had been lucky. She was born without bone blades, and it was easy to hide her nietzschean half. When she was younger she had spent 2 years earnings to have a genetic transmitter planted in her body to cover up the hybrid genes. Not even Andromeda knew the difference. Even Tyr didn't know, which thinking back on it, probably was a good thing. But Beka would never again trust a Nietzschean, no matter who they were. Which was why she couldn't understand Dylan wanting to keep Anjel and Tamerlane on board.  
  
"They're Nietzscheans. As soon as they find a way to, their going to exploit us. Dylan."  
  
Dylan only folded his hands on his desk and looked down. "They don't have a place to go, and they haven't done a thing to make us believe that they would hurt you, me, or any of the crew."  
  
"Neither did Tyr."  
  
******************************************  
  
Tamerlane walked aboard the flag ship with a certain sense of dignity. He was after all the genetic reincarnation of the First Nietzschean, and even if the Coalition did not believe that Tyr would unite the prides, they were slow to let go of their prophecies. Not to mention he was a strong, fertile male who was favored by most of the Coalition alphas.  
  
The guards saluted him, even though in truth they were not supposed to salute anyone but an alpha of their pride. He did not require an invitation to enter Kala's private chambers, where she sat with a liquor of some sort in one hand, and a very big very nasty looking blade in the other.  
  
Kala's eyes brightened as he entered the room. He smiled and bowed humbly. "Greetings, powerful Female."  
  
"Hello, fertile Male." They were both great complements among the Nietzscheans, and were only spoken to the highest and most respected.  
  
Tamerlane stepped forward and handed a plexi to the High Alpha. Kala, expecting to read some sort of schematics of the Andromeda, or its internal defense, was surprised to see:  
  
Fairy, thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon, and make him smile When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, Neighing in likeness of a filly foal: And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl, In very likeness of a roasted crab; And, when she drinks, against her lips I bob And on her wither'd dewlap pour the ale. The wisest aunt, telling the saddest tale, Sometime for three-foot stool mistaketh me; Then slip I from her bum, down topples she, And 'tailor' cries, and falls into a cough; And then the whole quire hold their hips and loff; And waxen in their mirth, and neeze, and swear A merrier hour was never wasted there  
  
Tamerlane smiled at his lady's confusion. "It is a Midsummer Nights Dream. Shakespeare, an ancient earth poet. Alexander and Anjelicia have been reading it for some time now; she wished that I bring to it to you to give to him. He really does enjoy it my lady."  
  
Kala smiled quaintly and placed the plexi aside, when concentrated back on the young Nietzschean in front of her. "Have you examined the crew?"  
  
"Yes, the famed Captain Dylan Hunt. The officers are a rag tag bunch, consisting of mostly humans, and this creature," He handed her another plexi with Trance in her purple and gold phase, "known as Trance Gemini."  
  
Kala gasped, "The way finder."  
  
Tamerlane nodded. "Yes she is the Way finder, and she has proven this to me and my wife vividly."  
  
Kala stood, speaking rapidly, "Do you know what she can do Anasazi?" (Tammers cringed at the name.) "This creature has the power to channel the Abyss. Do you know what she could do for the nietzscheans? We could control the Magog swarms; she could restore the Nietzschean prides to everything they were."  
  
She walked closer to Tamerlane, who only remained where he was and looked forward. She whispered, "I believe that this is your chance to unite the Prides, Tamerlane. The prophecies tell of the reincarnate, but not how he will save us. Use the Way finder, harness the Abyss, and make your nietzschean brethren stronger." She stepped to the other side of him, "Think of it Tamerlane: you would be the alpha of every pride, millions of nietzscheans at your becking call. You would be king of the strongest army in the galaxies. Hundreds of wives could carry your children; your lineage would spread across the galaxies."  
  
Tamerlane smiled; he knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted him to Kidnap the Way finder for her, and force her to channel the abyss through him. Tamerlane would die of course, and Kala would be left with the magog at her whims.  
  
"My alpha, you know the Way finder cannot open the channel without the Beacon."  
  
Kala stepped away and frowned, "Yes, the beacon. The one who can call the abyss to themselves, and with the Way finder, can navigate it." She whirled around at Tammers, but the look in her eyes was not calm or seductive any longer. "Have you ever wondered Tamerlane, why it is that the abyss takes you so much? Why is it that you cannot stay in one place or time for long because the Abyss will hurtle you into another? I have noticed that this never happened when you were a child, say, before you met Anjelicia."  
  
Tamerlane tensed, but was able to control it before his body gave it away. He smiled and turned to her, "I am sorry alpha, but I do not follow your train of thought."  
  
Kala became furious with this, "You know Kodiak. Your wife is the beacon. She has the power to make you great." she turned and picked up the blade. "Tamerlane, if you do not use her, I will." And with that she lunged.  
  
Tamerlane was ready; he had seen this tactic before, or rather would, when he encountered Alexander 13 years ago. He extended his bone blades, and reaching for his own blade while casually stepping out of Kala's way. He grabbed her wrist and did exactly like his father had taught him; cut, cut, disarm, trip, but he did not finish it. He knelt over the woman with his knife laid across her throat.  
  
Tamerlane had inherited many things from his father, including Tyr's menacing, yet calm expressions. He pressed the blade against her skin, "You will never touch my wife or the Way finder. If you do I will not only kill you, but your son, and your entire pride as well. Now I will take our money, and you will leave. You have no further business here."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Anjel was still very hurt, and very tired, but she couldn't get to sleep. She had walked out to the Dovolo, where she slept. Andromeda had given her a very nice guest room, but it just didn't feel right. So while Tamerlane had gone to Kala to give her some of Alex's things, Anjel had walked, (walked, not hobbled or limped. Because if a nietzschean saw another nietzschean injured or sickly, it was in their nature to harm and eradicate them. What a wonderful loving species she was part of.) down the corridors to the hydroponics where she knew she would fine Trance.  
  
She was stopped on the way when she ran into Harper, literally. He was scurrying around, obviously trying to hide something and ran strait into her. He fell, and then quickly scampered back to his feet and started to back away.  
  
Anjel crooked an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"  
  
Harper was out of breath and a little shaky, "Uh, yeah ,yeah, just getting a little exercise, getting the heart going." he checked an imaginary watch, "hey I'm behind schedule. I'll see OW-"  
  
Harper jumped as something shocked him in his pocket. Anjel laughed, finally understanding why he was so jumpy.  
  
"Yeah, no you probably should have stolen a Widget. They don't shock you when you try and take them from their home."  
  
Harper smile sheepishly as he tried to get the Weeble under control. "Good to know, next time ill be sure to do that." he said in his all too sarcastic voice.  
  
Anjel only laughed and continued to the hydroponics. She called back "Have fun inventing them." before Harper was out of sight.  
  
********************************************* NO I'm not done yet. 


	16. chap 16 because im lazy

Thanks Innogen, yeah I did see that episode, but I've decided in my own sick twisted mind that Beka's mother is a nietzschean senator. It could work. ok I'm about to start this chapter and I know what I want to happen, but just not how to make it happen, so bear with me if this is crap.  
  
************************************************  
  
Tamerlane strode down the corridors. He knew that at any moment Kala could call her guard dogs. Sure what he had done was punishable by death. He probably should have killed her; it would have made things so much easier, maybe. It would also change the future, so no, he couldn't kill her, he could kill any of her brood that came after him or Anjel though.  
  
He turned towards the Dovolo hanger, but was stopped abruptly. He could smell her. She had come by not 20 minutes ago, and she was in heat. Any Nietzschean male could have smelled it a mile away. He smiled and followed her scent. She was ready; no male could pass up this opportunity. His mood was lightened considerable as he walked down back up the corridors towards the hydroponics area.  
  
*************************************  
  
Dylan had made his decision, if Kala didn't take Tamerlane and Anjel back with her, Dylan would ask them to stay. He didn't exactly know what he would do with them, but something told him that they needed to be there. He walked from command to the ladder that took him to the bottom levels where the hydroponics and observations decks were located. For some reason, he also wanted to see Trance, who was undoubtedly working on her bonsai.  
  
"Andromeda, where are our guests?" he asked as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"The Drago Catsoph are all aboard their flagship, Anjelicia is in the hydroponics garden with Trance, and Tamerlane is 10 yards in front of you Captain."  
  
Dylan crooked an eyebrow and looked strait ahead. Sure enough, Tamerlane jogged past in the adjoining corridor. Dylan had to jog/run to catch up. "Mr. Anasazi," he called in front of him.  
  
Tamerlane looked back but only slowed down so that the Captain could catch up. Dylan ran and placed himself in front of Tamerlane. The young man tried to step around him, but Dylan blocked his way.  
  
Tamerlane looked up with frustration, and a twinge of urgency. "Can I help you with something Captain Hunt?"  
  
Dylan smiled calmly, "I heard that you met with Kala today, are you planning on going back with her."  
  
Tamerlane tried to side step again, but was blocked, He looked past Dylan and gave a soft whimper then said, "uh, no,no she decided that she didn't need us anymore, so she paid us and we're done."  
  
"Well, we would be happy to have you aboard." Dylan smiled and waited for Tamerlane's shocked face.  
  
It didn't come, Tamerlane still tried to side step, "uh yeah, sure, sounds good."  
  
Dylan frowned and grabbed Tamerlane gently to steady him. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Tamerlane let out another small whimper than spoke very fast to Dylan, "Sir, my wife is in heat, I haven't had sex for a month, I've just been discharged, and I can smell her from across the Ship. I HAVE TO GO!!! Can we talk about whatever we're talking about later?"  
  
Dylan just looked at the man in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to think. He gently released Tamerlane and watched as the man bolted down the corridors to hydroponics. WOW, Dylan thought, I need to go find a Nietzschean to translate that. But oddly he kind of understood.  
  
************************************************ Beka didn't like this. Could she really say that enough? NO, Nietzscheans were not good people what the hell was Dylan thinking? She couldn't understand it. He was taking in Tyr's son. Not only Tyr's son, who had probably been brain washed by the sick fuck, but also his Nietzschean/human wife? What the hell was her story anyway? No one knew a thing about Angliwhatever, and Dylan "Trusted her." Did Dylan get hit on the head recently, or had he always had this stupidity?  
  
Dylan wouldn't listen, Rommie was no help, and Trance and the new chick had secret meetings and talked in code, who else was she supposed to bitch to? Harper. Sure it was a stretch, but she had made Harper do worse in the past.  
  
"So why do you have your panties all bunched up over this boss?" Harper asked as he fiddled with the bug from the Dovolo.  
  
Beka glared at him. He immediately rephrased his question, "Alright, what eating at Beka?" he asked  
  
She let it out, "What do you think is eating at me. We haven't been with these people for more than a week and now Dylan all of the sudden decides that their good buddies and to keep them around. I mean come on, have you ever heard of the Abyss just taking people to wherever the hell they want to go at a whim? What kind of crap is that? And I mean no one is that good of a pilot, I mean did you see the way she handled that ship on her little joy ride, she has to be a droid or something."  
  
Harper laughed, "Or you. Come on boss, maybe you've just found someone who can fly as well as you can. I think you jealous."  
  
She frowned, "I am not, I just don't trust her that's all."  
  
Harper hopped off of his bench and grabbed some plexis. "Well I guess you wouldn't mind that I dug up some dirt on her, well him too, in fact a lot on him and not much on her."  
  
Beka bounced towards Harper, "Ooo interesting."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"So when will it happen?" Anjel was lying on a bed of grass with her arm propping her up while she watched Trance water the plants around her.  
  
Trance smiled and moved from plant to plant, "I should think within the next month. Of course many things could happen, there are an infinite amount of possibilities. They have only begun to become intimate, but I think that that will be fixed shortly"  
  
Anjel smiled, "well, my being here should narrow that down a bit don't you think?"  
  
Trance smiled, "Maybe."  
  
Tamerlane burst through the door next to the basketball hoop, causing both women to jump. Tammers seemed to sniff the air for a second before gazing strait at Anjel and smiling, and it was no a pleasant "top of the morning" smile. He strode towards them both, but didn't seem to notice Trance till he nearly tripped over her. She stepped out of the way and he apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Way finder I didn't see you."  
  
She smiled, "It is alright reincarnate."  
  
He cringed at the name, maybe he would get it that she didn't like him going around proclaiming her that guide to the Abyss all the time.  
  
Anjel rolled over lazily onto her back, "So how was the shindig with Kala?"  
  
He had gotten used to her strange words, which he was pretty sure she made up herself sometimes, "Um, I think we should talk about it on the Dovolo, privately....NOW."  
  
****************************************** Yeah I know it was a strange chapter, but it was basically to show How much Beka really doesn't like this idea or Anjel for that matter. 


	17. 17

ok, that last chapter was Crap, sheer and utter crap. I apologize so so much. I think I might re do it later, but now I think im just going to keep going.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Harper there's nothing here." Beka was sitting on the floor in the machine shop with Harper going through the dirt on the "New crew mates".  
  
"Sure there is boss. Look here, Anjel Domascus is wanted for the Tarmac drift massacre. And here Anjel Mackion is wanted for war crimes against the Ogomi." Harper tossed the disks towards beka to get a look. Beka picked one up and checked out the hologram. Not the best picture of Anjel, but it was unmistakably Anjel Ragnor/Anasazi/ whatever her real name really was. Beka checked the details of the plexi; Wanted for slaughtering 137 Nietzschean and human civilians.  
  
Beka laughed at that, "No nietzschean is a civilian."  
  
Harper giggled too, "Yeah these might be tainted a little."  
  
Beka, who had enough of seeing a bloody, bruised sneering Anjel glare up at her from the plexis tossed them aside. "So whatcha got on him?"  
  
"More or less the same; War crimes, smuggling, Hijacking, the works."  
  
Beka crooked her eyebrow, "And why haven't we heard of these 2 before?  
  
"Um, it's a big universe, plus I bet Tyr covered their asses pretty well, there's probably tons of stuff that was erased or dealt with by Tyr."  
  
"Fixing his baby boy's messes, aw Tyr, I never though you to be so loving." Beka sneered, then stopped because it reminded her of the hologram of Anjel.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Tammers had basically picked Anjel up and ran to the Dovolo. Ok that was an exaggeration, but that's basically what it felt like to Anjel. A walk that should have taken 10 minutes took about a minute, jesus.  
  
He pushed her against the wall as soon as the loading ramp was up. He growled and kissed the line of her neck, causing her to shiver. Damn he knew how to do it.  
  
"So how did the Kala thing go?" Anjel asked while her mate still explored her collar bone, damn, it must have gone really well.  
  
"Bad, she knows. But she paid us and we're done."  
  
Anjel lurched forward, "She knows?! What do you mean she knows, she knows what?"  
  
Tammers forced her back against the wall, pressing the line of his body against her, "She knows you're the beacon."  
  
Something had popped in Anjel's back from the force of Tamerlane. "Baby stop, your hurting me!" She cried out before the pain was too unbearable.  
  
Tamerlane immediately stepped back and caught Anjel where she fell. He had gone from horney to concerned in half a second. "Baby are you ok?" he asked as he held her close.  
  
Anjel choked as the waves of pain hit her. "Yeah I'm ok, my back. It really hurts."  
  
Tamerlane picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. The pain was already receding and Anjel's vision cleared. Tammers pulled back the covers and placed her inside before walking around to his side of the bed. He removed his clothing before climbing under the covers as well.  
  
Anjel was thoroughly confused. "Tam, what are you doing?"  
  
He scooted closer and pulled her in close, "I can smell you."  
  
More confused, "Huh?"  
  
He smiled, "Your ovulating."  
  
Anjel turned to look at him, "Not for another 2 weeks I'm not."  
  
Tamerlane placed a hand up her shirt to rest on her stomach. "Scent doesn't lie baby."  
  
Great just great. "Alright, let me up."  
  
Tammer's turn to be confused, "Why"  
  
Anjel through the covers back and tossed her knees over the side, "I need to go get an inhibitor, I'll be right back."  
  
"Why do you need an inhibitor?"  
  
"Because now is not the time to have me pregnant."  
  
Tammers got angry, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because too much is going to happen in the next few months, and I cant endanger another child like that."  
  
"You aren't even born yet, how could you know what's going to happen?"  
  
"I remember stories, and besides, I don't remember any children older than me aboard. And Tamerlane, I just couldn't handle loosing another one. The first one was hard enough. I don't think my body is in any condition to carry right now."  
  
Tamerlane calmed, he hadn't thought about her physical condition. "Your right," he sighed, "you aren't in the condition for it, and sex would probably hurt you more anyway."  
  
Without another word, he got out of bed, put his clothes back on, and left the Dovolo.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dylan was locked in his office doing some much needed Go playing. He didn't really have anyone to play with because Beka thought it was the most boring thing, besides watching Harper clean his tools. He placed the little white piece on the second shelf. 8 moves until he won. Wow what an accomplishment, he could beat himself.  
  
The door sounded, "Come in." Dylan called.  
  
The door slid open and Tamerlane walked in. Dylan smiled as Tamerlane bent low in greeting.  
  
Dylan laughed, "I think a salute will do just fine. How can I help you Mr. Anasazi."  
  
Tamerlane corrected him, "Tamerlane please. I want to apologize for my lack of focus earlier today."  
  
Dylan sobered, "Well, I don understand that you were "focused" on other things at the time."  
  
Tammers looked to the ground, "yes I was." He growled.  
  
"Im taking it that it didn't go as you expected."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Dylan leaned back in his chair, "Have you thought about my offer."  
  
Tamerlane smiled, happy to change the subject, "Yes sir I have. We would be grateful to accompany you on your ship. Whatever we can do we will."  
  
"Well we'll find something for you to do." he leaned over to shake Tamerlane's hand.  
  
"Just one thing sir, and I hope this isn't a problem."  
  
Dylan didn't let go of the young mans hand, "And that is?  
  
"Anjel won't salute you. I don't know why, she won't do it to anyone; I think it's a power complex sir. But still she won't salute you."  
  
Dylan laughed, "Not many people do."  
  
*********************************************  
  
I hope this one is better than the last one. 


	18. making up nietzschean style

ok, this story should be wrapped up in the next 10 chapters or so. ill be working on the sequel/prequel with Innogen. Anyway back to the story ok?short chapter,sorry.  
  
************************************************  
  
Anjel laid comfortable in the pilot's chair of the Dovolo. She has been given a set of Common Wealth High Guard uniforms. While Tammers had chosen to wear the more recent blue and black uniform, Anjel had opted for the older red Corhiesin leather jacket. Never mess with the classics. She however would not give up her leather pants. She had spent over 50,000 thrones on authentic Earth bovine leather pants, and even though Tammers had a heart attack when he found out, he couldn't get her to take them back. Yep they were the best pants ever!  
  
She lay in the cockpit, lazily watching as outside, Tamerlane and Harper were transporting some widgets, weebles, and Georges onto the Maru. They had already been reprogrammed to call the Maru home, but Anjel bet it would take some time for them to get used to the place, and Beka to get used to them. She smiled at the thought of beka. The woman didn't exactly hate her, it was just beka didn't trust her. Anjel thought that was funny in and of itself, but add the secrets and the future paths that this woman was bound to take, and it became down right hilarious.  
  
Dylan hadn't actually given them titles or jobs yet, so they were at his disposal whenever he wanted, great. It wasn't that Anjel didn't like Dylan, on the contrary she loved him, but even nietzscheans have to sleep.  
  
Anjel watched as Harper dove on a widget that decided that the Dovolo had been a much better place than the Maru, which was true; the Maru was a big pile of bolts. Harper. Harper was brilliant, but not even he could comprehend what everyone was about to go through in the near future. He would teach her everything she knew about mechanics and how things worked, and she would teach him how to relax more often. I would be a good trade, if he could survive the next few months.  
  
Rommie wasn't exactly a person, but she still would be affected. Just like she had come to care for Alex, she would soon come to care for another child. Imagine having the strongest warship in the galaxies as a god mother figure, it would be sweet.  
  
Now Trance was the hard one. Anjel had to deal with the futures that she knew, the ones that she thought were possible. Trance knew every possibility in detail, how was she not crazy by now? Maybe she was crazy. No, Trance was the best thing that could happen to all of them. The more attacked she got to them, the more she could bend the future to save them. Trance knew all of Anjelicia's secrets, more than Tamerlane, and strangely, Anjel was fine with it.  
  
Tammers walked into the cockpit. They hadn't really spoken for about 3 days. Tammers had been sleeping in the quarters that Andromeda had assigned to them, and they really didn't see each other much. Anjel crooked her head over the arm rest to look at him. He was tall dark, and the uniform seemed to bring out his strong shoulders. He smiled at her sheepishly. He didn't know weather to be ashamed or just plain regretful.  
  
He walked around the pilots chair and sat on his knees in front of her. He leaned forward and without a word buried his face in her stomach, "I'm sorry."  
  
It took her a moment to realize that he was crying. She ran her hands though his hair and gently massaged his neck, "hey, baby, its ok. It's alright."  
  
He pulled her off of the chair and into his lap, "I just don't know what to do. We don't know whats going to happen, and I thought that. I Don't know, I just hate being childless."  
  
Anjel ran her fingers through his hair while he snuggled into the nook in her neck. "I know baby, I know. Soon ok, but not for a few months, we need to get some things handled first. We can't be hauling a child around the galaxies, especially with our life style."  
  
He looked at her confused, "but aren't you home?"  
  
Anjel smiles, "yeah, but I don't know how long the welcome will be."  
  
He smiled too, "Yeah I know the feeling."  
  
Anjel looked up at him with another grin, but this one wasn't so sweet and understanding, "Ya know, I do have an inhibitor in."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Dylan had been trying to find Anjel for the last 20 minutes. The andromeda knew that she was on the ship, but not where, which was strange. The Dovolo had put up its inferred scan blockers as well as its window shields. All that andromeda could tell was that there were 3 life forms on board. But it would take at least another 10 minutes to walk there.  
  
"Andromeda where's Beka?"  
  
"In her quarters packing, Captain." she replied automatically.  
  
Ok, so Beka wasn't there yet, but he could drop by on his way to the hangers.  
  
"Mr. Harper, where are you."  
  
"Between a rock and a hard place... hahaha, funny right?" Dylan heard Harpers voice through the corridor.  
  
"Where are you?" Dylan said more firmly.  
  
"Geesh boss. Lighten up. I'm on the Maru, whatcha need?"  
  
"Do you know where our new crew members are?" Dylan said as he rounded the corner to Beka's quarters.  
  
"Yeah, they're on the Dovolo."  
  
"Could you tell them to meet me on the Maru in 10 minutes." he said as he rang Beka's door.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Genius Harper, reduced to messenger boy. Well there were worse things, like magog food. He hopped out of his hole and down the ramp of the Maru. He had just geared her up with new thrusters and an auto defense weapons system. She was good to go.  
  
He crossed the way to the Dovolo and after punching in a password he had taken from Tamerlane, walked up the loading ramp.  
  
"Hello? Anyone Home?" He called, but got no response.  
  
He checked in the crew quarters but only found Tibalt duking it out with a weeble who had gotten past the barriers. Ok no one there. He walked through the med wing and again, found no one. Ok, well he hadn't seen them come out, and the only way in or out of this big beauty was through the loading ramp, so they had to be in the cockpit.  
  
He walked up the hallway towards the command. As he got closer he could hear small sounds; something being knocked over, inaudible human sounds, ect. What were they doing in there?  
  
He stepped close to the door and it automatically opened,  
  
"What the fuck!" Tamerlane swore as the door opened  
  
"DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK, CLOSE THE DOOR DAMNIT!" Anjel yelled before Harper could get a full grip on what was going on.  
  
Though his view was obscured by the pilot's chair, Harper could distinctly see the both Anjel lying naked on the ground with Tamerlane on top of her with his face buried in her chest to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Anjel looked over at Harper with a distinct why are you interrupting look mixed in with sheer embarrassment. "Um, Hi" she said.  
  
Harper couldn't speak , hell he count breath, "Um...da um...Dylan...um Dylan... you ...maru...10 minutes....um...bye."  
  
And he bolted.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yeah this will turn rated R soon. Ok I wrote this chapter at 6:49 Tuesday night. On your reviews please tell me what time you read it, humor me please. 


	19. I DONT HAVE A COOL NAME FOR THIS ONE OK?

ok not this chapter but maybe the next I'm moving this story to rated R. Maybe to much content?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Anjel and Tamerlane had put back on their clothes and walked slowly out of the Dovolo.  
  
"I thought you had locked the doors," Anjel muttered low.  
  
"I did, Harper must have gotten my pass codes." Tamerlane growled.  
  
"Zip your fly." Anjel commanded.  
  
Tamerlane obeyed and they walked onto the Maru where Dylan, Beka and Harper were waiting. Harper was looking down at the ground and wouldn't make contact with either of them, and as far as Tamerlane was concerned, that was a good thing. Anjel smiled at her captain and her CO. She could smell something in the air besides the scent of herself and Tammers. It smelled like sex, well almost sex, more like foreplay. She looked at Beka and smiled coyly as she shook her head. Beka's face reddened as she understood.  
  
"I'm glad you two could join us." Dylan smiled, unaware of the female's moment of understanding. Neither Tammers nor Anjel said a word. Dylan smiled and continued, "We need a supply run. Beka has the list of parts, and I want Anjel to accompany her."  
  
Beka looked pissed. She looked at Dylan with her jaw crooked and eyebrows raised. The Classic signs of Beka's anger. "Dylan I am fine just hitting the drift and coming right back. I DON'T need help." She shot a glance at Anjel. Anjel smiled sweetly back.  
  
"Anjelicia knows this Sector better than we do. Plus she may be able to work with the local traders." Dylan said as Anjel beamed from the compliment.  
  
"I certainly do." Anjel said. What sector were they in anyway? Eh, it wasn't important, if she didn't have a clue of anyone on the drift, she could make it up as she went along. But she was going to spend time with Beka, no way in hell she would pass that up. "I'll go get my stuff. we're taking the Maru right?"  
  
Dylan nodded.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Dylan followed Beka to the Maru's command. She was pissed and her waltz showed it. Dylan prepared for the worst. The door shut behind them and Beka turned to him.  
  
"Are you insane?! We don't even fully know these people yet and you're sending me alone off with one of them. Do you want me to die?" Beka whispered harshly, because the Maru was in no way sound proof.  
  
Dylan laughed, "You will be fine, plus I think it will give you two some bonding time, get to know each other."  
  
"Dylan, I don't want to know her. She's scary, and may I add that she's also Nietzschean? She could be working for Tyr this whole time."  
  
"Some how, I doubt that. Look its only for a few days. I looked in the Dovolo flight records and she DOES know the sector rather well." Dylan sobered and began to turn towards the door.  
  
"Fine." She gave in. "But Dylan?"  
  
"Yes?" he turned to look at her.  
  
"I am not happy about this." she said as she pulled him in for a rather rough kiss.  
  
**************************************************************** Tammers sat in the kitchen of the Dovolo, eating a sandwich and reading mail. Even wanted renegades got mail. bill, bill, warrant for your arrest; do not resist and turn yourself in(Those were always funny),offers for bounty hunters (dang you do one job and they never let you out.), another bill, birthday card from Matriarch, ooooooo something from Kala.  
  
Tammers put down his sandwich and rinsed his mouth with a mineralized water. After wiping his face with the napkin he placed the Plexi on the table and pressed the receive button. Kala's form rose from the plexi as a hologram. There was a bruise on the side of her face and she wore a long sleeved shirt, which was unlike her, probably to cover up her cuts. Tamerlane smiled, wow he had fucked her up good. He glanced around to see if Anjel was about, then closed the door to the kitchen to give him more privacy. Something old him that this message would not be a pretty one.  
  
He leaned forward and pressed play and turned down the volume so that only he could hear.  
  
"Tamerlane Anasazi, I forgive you for your actions aboard my ship. I understand that you were under an enormous amount of stress and you did not understand your actions. However, I am giving you one more chance; Use Anjelicia and the Wayfinder. This is your destiny Tamerlane, do not miss it because of some petty emotion. This is your last warning, use them, become what you were meant to be, fulfill the prophecies, or else I will. One way or another, the Neitzscheans will control the Magog, and will rule as we once did. This is your last chance Tamerlane, choose wisely."  
  
The kitchen door opened and Tammers slammed his hand on the plexi's stop button. His hand covered the hologram until the mechanism kicked in and Kala disappeared. He shuffled it under the rest of the mail quickly.  
  
Anjel didn't seem to notice, she was looking for something. She opened all of the cabinets, all of the drawers, and looked in all of the storage jars. She casually walked by him and ran her fingers through his hair as she did, it was mostly a subconscious action, but she was still prowling for something.  
  
"We got mail baby," Tamerlane said as Anjel picked up his sandwich and took a bite while thinking.  
  
She seemed to come back to reality, and looked at the pile excitedly. "Really, what'd we get?"  
  
"Bills, birthday cards, and a few wanted photos. Wanna see your mug shot?"  
  
"Na, the last one was pretty bad, remember? I had no teeth and yellow eyes. That even scares me."  
  
Tamerlane smiled while looking at the new hologram. "Well this time you have teeth, but they're still nasty, and you gained about 45 lbs., and your eyes are still yellow, but their huge."  
  
"I GAINED 45 LBS!?" Anjel screamed and snatched the plexi away from Tamerlane so she could look for herself.  
  
"Yeah baby its no the best picture." Tammers laughed. He sobered as he slipped Kala's plexi under his ass. "What are you looking for?"  
  
She put the plexi back on the table, "My music."  
  
Uh oh. Please don't let her look down, please don't let her look down. Tammers thought as he squirmed a bit. Anjel hit the table with her knee, it was a nervous habit that she had, but it seemed to help her think. Usually the table rocked back and forth with her, but this time it stayed firm. She noticed and grabbed the side of the table to test it. Huh, it was even, no tipping. She looked down at the table legs which were uneven when she had bought it. A jewel case was placed under one of the legs to stop it from rocking.  
  
"YOU USED MY MUSIC TO FIX THE TABLE?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Anjel and Beka left out about an hour after they had been given their mission. It was slightly uncomfortable because Beka had insisted that Anjel not touch anything. So being Anjel, the first thing she did was hop in the pilot's chair and take them into Slip stream before Beka could do anything, HEHEHE.  
  
Actually that didn't happen at all. Anjel thought about it, but decided that she didn't want to get left on some disease ridden planet by a pissed off Valentine. So she went to her quarters and put her stuff away. Over the intercom Beka told her to brace for slip stream. She grabbed the door jam and waited for a few seconds while they bolted though the universe. It was soon over, and Anjel joined Bake on command. She hung over the railing and looked at the coordinates.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Tarmac Drift." Beka said as she heard Anjel choke in the background.  
  
That made Beka smile, "What, I thought you knew this sector."  
  
Anjel was turning green, "Um I gotta go send a transmission." 


	20. ARE YOU INSANE!

ok ok ok I know, its been a while, but I wasn't going to actually write until I knew that Fanfiction.net wasn't going to crash. Mind you I have written this 3 times. Once my nephew erased it before I could save it, the second time the disk wouldn't let me have it, and this is the third, I liked the first so much more.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tammers lay comfortably in the Andromeda command on the pilot's chair. While he was actually in a strange position, and he had no way to defend himself if attacked, Tamerlane didn't actually care. It was maybe the second time in his life that he was more preoccupied with his thoughts than his actual survival. Drago mustavi would turn over in his grave if he knew.  
  
He watched Harper a few feet away laying in a man hole working on something. He never knew what engineers actually did other than they fixed stuff and made things run. He had usually left all of the mechanical stuff to Anjel. She did know a lot about machines though. Was it genetic?  
  
Harper, could he be? Maybe, well there was a resemblance. Anjel did know the Andromeda inside and out, including her maintenance shafts and hidden supply cashes. Maybe Harper was her father. Of course that would mean that her mother was 75% nietzschean. I could happen, but what nietzschean in her right mind would take that as a mate.  
  
Tammers smiled as an idea popped into his head. It was a nasty, mean, neitzschean idea, his father would have been proud.  
  
"What are you doing, Mr. Harper?" he asked in a calm yet dangerous tone.  
  
Harper jumped; obviously he was too wrapped up in his work to notice Tamerlane's entrance. "Geez! Make some noise why don't ya!"  
  
Tamerlane chuckled and moved from the chair. He lumbered gracefully yet menacingly over to Seamus. His movements were almost cat like, as if he had muscles where he shouldn't have. Tamerlane could feel the strength that he projected, and he liked it. He knew Harper could feel it as well. His neitzscheans senses told him that the little mans pulse had risen, as well as his temperature and his sweat secretion. He was afraid.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked the little man again as he crouched by the man hole.  
  
Harper continued to lay on his back ant pretended to work. Sweat was covering his face, and he was shaky. The only person who had been able to do this to him was Tyr, and sometimes Beka. "Uh.. ya know the usual. Fixing the finest ship in the universe, keeping the life support going so you all don't die, saving the day once again.Oh yeah, and getting no thanks for it whatsoever!" His voice was high and squeaky. He was hoping that Andromeda picked up on his vitals and come to save him.  
  
Tamerlane poked his head into the hole. His face was not but inches away from Harper's. His expression was clam yet foreboding. "Really." It was more of an observation than a question.  
  
Harper pulled the welder from behind his head. He shoved it centimeters away from Tamerlane's temple. "I.....I'm warning you ..." Harper choked.  
  
Tamerlane smiled for a slip second. Then without warning he growled/yelled and lunged at the little human. Harper dropped the welder and instinctively curled into little ball with a yelp. He expected to feel pain as the neitzschean ripped him apart, or he expected to here Andromeda's internal defense systems coming in to save her favorite little mechanic.  
  
What he didn't expect was to here laughing. Full belly laughing. Harper raised his head out of the fetal position and to look around. Tammers was sitting on the floor cracking up. Tears fell down his cheeks as he held his stomach in pain.  
  
"oh...hahaha... my ever....loving divine....hahaha.... the look on your face......" Tammy imitated a scared Harper before he broke into laughter again.  
  
Harper's face reddened from embarrassment; how could ha fall for that again? "Ha ha, very funny. Its all fun and games till someone looses a bone blade." Harper waved the welder threateningly in Tammy's direction.  
  
This made Tammers sober, but not totally. After a few moments he was able to calm his laughter and smile up at Harper, "hahahaha.... Relax man. What do you think I am? My father?"  
  
Ok, it defiantly wasn't Harper. *****************************  
  
Dylan sat in his room playing Go by himself, again. he really needed someone to play with. Andromeda wasn't the best choice because well she was an AI, and she could , and would,whip his ass to the next hydrogen cloud.  
  
He placed his white piece on F7. 12 moves until he won. He was about to place his black piece on D6 to counter when Andromeda appeared in front of him. "Captain, we are receiving an emergency transmition form the Eureka Maru."  
  
He immediately abandoned his game. Was Beka in trouble? Ok that was a stupid question. "on screen."  
  
Instead of seeing Beka sitting in her pilots chair with sparks flying around her and alarms blaring, he saw Anjel. Well a very pale looking Anjel, but there were not sparks, no emergency extinguishers, everything seemed to be fine.  
  
Before he could say anything Anjel started on him, "Are you INSANE???!!!!!!"  
  
Dylan was taken aback, "excuse me?" Anjel's mood seemed to get worse," Your sending us to one of the most diseased ridden, criminal infested pieces of trash in the galaxy? Not to mention it was blown up like 6 months ago. Seriously Captain, Do you want us to die?"  
  
Dylan's expression calmed as he began to understand the poor girl in front of him. "I have all confidence that you will be fine. Beka has been to worse places before, and I understand that you know your way around. I think you will have no problems. Is there a reason I should be concerned?"  
  
Anjel looked away from him, not wanting to meet his gaze." Um, No-reason." She said quietly yet quickly.  
  
Dylan crooked his eye brow, "are you sure?"  
  
Anjel still didn't look at him, "Well, I might have, kinda, possibly, maybe, blown the place up just a tiny bit. And I may perhaps be a little wanted for it. But I didn't mean to I swear!!!" She looked up for the last part.  
  
He chucked, well, he had done worse, she had just blown up a drift, he had sent holy warriors to eradicate an entire solar system.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Anjel spat.  
  
"Beka has some things around the Maru that you can use as a disguise. And I think There is still some makeup laying around from Trance's purple stage. You should be fine." Good old Dylan coming to the rescue.  
  
Anjel brightened, "yeah, yeah, a disguise, it could work."  
  
Dylan brightened, "I have no doubt."  
  
Anjel seemed to already be scheming. Dylan cleared his throat and she snapped back to reality. "Um thank you sir."  
  
Dylan smiled dismissing the girl, "don't get caught Anjelicia."  
  
"yes sir, and sir?"  
  
"yes" Dylan asked.  
  
"Black on A2" Anjel signed off.  
  
Dylan turned around to examine the Go board. Huh, she had won. WOW  
  
**************************************************  
  
SSSSSSSHHHHHHH, I know nothing happened in this chapter, but you can all kiss my white tattooed ass because I will have a lot of stuff happening in the next chapters I swear. 


	21. Tranquility the wayist

ok, does anyone actually read these little authors notes at the top? Or am I just kidding myself and writing these for no apparent reason?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Beka put the Maru on auto pilot. They were maybe 4 hours away from the drift and she wanted a shower and a nap before they go there. She walked down the "hall", if you could call it that. It was more like a catwalk over a bunch of steaming objects. Beka kind of knew what they did, but since she had picked up Harper and he made so many modifications, she didn't know anything. It made her feel a little sad. Her baby was growing up and getting better and she really didn't know anything about it.  
  
A Wheeble scurried past her and she let out a surprised little squeak, that's right Rebeka Valentine squeaked. God she hopped Anjel didn't hear that. Angrily she kicked the little red bug over the edge of the catwalk and watched as it fell into one of the machines bellow. She smiled with content until the bug reappeared, unharmed and fully functional. Durable little bastards.  
  
She walked back to Anjel's room to tell her not to turn on any or the hot water because she was about to take a shower. She felt like she was giving the girl not only an opportunity to fuck with her, but also ideas. Great.  
  
She knocked on the door and heard the distinct sound of the Overmen (a nietzschean band from the early commonwealth days.). She had stolen Beka's Music!! Oh now it was over.  
  
Beka threw her shoulder into the door, which actually opened quite easily. Anjel had her back turned away from Beka and was surrounded by tools and make up. Automatic makeup appliers were scattered around in pieces. The music blared as Anjel banged her head and continued working.  
  
Ok, this pissed her off. Not only had she stolen her music, but she was totally ignoring her. The chick was nietzschean; there was no way in hell that she couldn't hear Beka. Ok, maybe she didn't hear her walking in, but she had to hear the yelling. Beka gave up screaming over the music and reached for the Disk reader. She pressed the stop button and looked at Anjel. She continued to work.  
  
Ok, now she was just being mean. Beka reached for the eject button, but Anjel's hand shot up and grabbed hers none to gently. "What are you doing?" Anjel asked calmly as she continued to work with one hand and hold Beka with the other.  
  
"Don't come on my ship, take my music, wreck my make up, and then grab me and ask me what to do. Do you want to die?" Beka pulled her hand away rather roughly, brushing against the bone blades. The last one snapped easily off and began to twitch and writhe on the floor while Anjel's arm bled freely.  
  
Anjel stopped what she was doing and immediately grabbed a discarded shirt that lay on the floor. She pressed it to her arm and looked up at Beka. Beka could see not only the pain, but concentration, and something else, pain. It wasn't physical pain, more a 'why did you hurt me' pain.  
  
"The question is, do you want to die? Look I'm doing something. The music is mine, these makeup boxes I got from Trance's stuff, and they were about to get to a really good part in the song."  
  
Beka said nothing, but she did reach down and pick up the bone blade that was still wiggling on the floor. She looked at the broken joint and the blood spurting out of the now severed limb.  
  
"It's a prosthetic" Anjel explained, "Harper made it for me, and I just attached it like an hour ago. Thanks for ripping off some nerve endings too."  
  
"Sorry" Beka said quietly as she handed the Bone spur back. Anjel set it on the ground next to a welder. She leaned over and reached in her bag to retrieve a skin mender.  
  
She didn't look at Beka, but still spoke as she let the mender do its job. "You're lucky you know."  
  
Beka didn't understand, "huh? What do ya mean?"  
  
"Being born without bone blades." Anjel said lightly. Beka froze, how did she know?!  
  
"What?" She played dumb, but she knew that her body had already given her away.  
  
Anjel smiled as she flexed her new skin, "we'll talk later. How long till we get to the drift?"  
  
Beka let her change the subject, "4 hours tops."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready by then." Anjel said as she put the bone blade in her bag and walked over to a closet to retrieve a pair of gauntlets and rags.  
  
Beka suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Um, yeah. I'm going to take a shower-"  
  
"Yeah,yeah, so don't use any hot water or the slip stream, or the power thrusters unless I want my ass hanging out the back the rest of the way there. Heard the speech before" Anjel laughed, "Or at least I will."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harper was scheming ways to get him back. No one messes with the Harper- Mister and gets away with it. On earth they had a word for it "pay back."  
  
So what do you do to a nietzschean? Cut his life support. No, Andromeda would kill him. Suck out the air of his rooms? No there could be someone else there.  
  
He heard Tammers walking down the corridors coming his way. He was actually singing, and he was pretty good at it. Of course Harper couldn't understand the all of the words, but it was something about sex, dieing, and drinking.  
  
Harper got his own idea, sure it wasn't unique, in fact it was classic. But in a pinch the classics always work. Harper pushed himself up against the corner, As Tamerlane got closer, Seamus stopped breathing. OOOOOOOOOOO this was going to be fun!!  
  
As Tammers got to him Harper jumped out from behind the corner and screamed. Tamerlane of course did exactly what a nietzschean would do when spooked and attacked, he fought back. Before Harper could land his jump Tammers had placed a solid punch to the little mans nose. Harper flew almost 20 feet and landed on his back.  
  
He didn't pass out though; he lay almost paralyzed for a moment staring at the ceiling. Tammy came onto his view. the Nietzschean towered over him and laughed heartily.  
  
"Amateur."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Beka woke up from her nap about 20 minutes before they neared the drift. She lazily sat up and let the room focus before she cleared the sleep from her eyes. It was a good nap. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser where her black jacket lay ready. She ran her fingers through her hair and checked herself in the mirror before putting the jacket on and leaving her bedroom.  
  
Anjel sat in the pilot's chair. Well maybe it was Anjel. The person before her had red curly hair that was artfully done to hide her ears but still be pulled back. She wore what looked like one of Rev Bem's robes, but it was much smaller. When she came closer she could see that it was Trance's Wayist robe that she had gotten when she had gone through that stage. At the time, Beka thought she was just trying to fit in on the ship. It didn't work.  
  
As she walked over the clanky catwalk Anjel turned. Her skin now had freckles and red eyes. Crimson red, like someone had dropped blood into them. The irises were Green, but there was no white in sight. Beka stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Anjel smiled a little, "yeah I thought the eyes were a little much too, but you don't have anything else here that I could use to block the retina scans with."  
  
"You're a Wayist?" Beka crooked her eye brow.  
  
"I utterly accept and appreciate all that the Universe wishes for me.And I trust that the Divine will guide me in all o my travels." Anjel said in a mock spiritual tone. Hell, Beka almost believed her.  
  
Beka had to crack up at that, and so did Anjel.  
  
"Ok, while we are here, my name is Tranquility. Don't laugh; it's the best thing I could come up with. We say nothing about Tammers, Me, Alex, and especially the Dovolo, ok?"  
  
"Ok, why?" Beka asked as she traded places with Anjel so she was now sitting in the pilot's chair.  
  
"I may have slightly blown this place to smithereens on accidents a few months back." Anjel said adorably.  
  
Beka smiled remembering the dirt Harper had pulled up on her. "Anjel Domascus, Right?"  
  
"Yep, and here they would skin me alive. I bet they've got some pretty nice wanted pictures up though." Anjel smiled as she put on her hood.  
  
"Ok, then lets just get this over with."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
I don't think you guys actually read these last notes, so why do I even write them? 


	22. welcome to the hell hole called the Tarm...

OK, heres my main problem. WE must all remember that Anjel is 3/8ths neitzschean. Beka is 1/2. the father is on the Andromeda,(or may be on soon). Have fun with that. And that is all the clarity you will get until the end of this story, or possible the beginning of its sequel/prequel.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Beka set the Maru down on the drift nice and easy. Anyone else would have killed the bucket of bolts, but she made it look like a cake walk. What was more impressive was that she landed it safely on this particular drift. This was in no way Beka's idea of sanitary, livable, or even inhabitable. Through the monitors that gave her the views of outside, Beka saw garbage pilled in corners as high as they would go. Children no older than 4 were picking at the garbage for things to eat. It almost made Beka want to cry. Where were their parents?  
  
Anjel came over to her side to see what was taking her so long. She too looked in the screens and saw the children.  
  
"I used to be one of those" Anjel said flatly. Beka looked up at her in surprise and with a little sorrow, Anjel smiled sadly as if she was remembering something, "hey," she said. "its better than being a slave."  
  
She and Anjel walked towards the passenger exit in silence. In that silence, Beka heard a squeak. Actually it was a swishy noise that she only heard when Anjel took a step.  
  
Beka stopped, and so did Anjel, and so did the sound. Beka crooked an eye brow.  
  
"What?" Anjel asked.  
  
"Could you just walk over there really quick?" she motioned to the catwalk.  
  
Anjel did, and the swishy squeakiness started again. Beka laughed a little at Anjel's discomfort. The girl did not obviously like being put on display. "What?" She asked again.  
  
"What in the hell is making that sound?" Beka asked back.  
  
"What? Oh, this?" Anjel shook her ass and the sound started again.  
  
Beka nodded and Anjel lifted up her robe a little so that Beka could see her leather pants clad leg. "they're my lucky cost-a-ton-o-cash pants."  
  
Beka smiled, "Wayists don't wear the skin of another living creature."  
  
Anjel did a little dance like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. "WHY? Why god Why?" She turned and stomped back off to her room only to return a few seconds later, minus the pants.  
  
They both walked down the stairs and landed firmly on the drift. "You ready for this?" Beka asked while she scanned the place.  
  
" I guess so, "Anjel said as she put on her hood," but if I thought the smell was bad, the draft is unbearable."  
  
It took Beka a few seconds to figure out what she said, "You aren't wearing any pants under that are you?"  
  
Anjel looked surprised , "Was I supposed to?"  
  
Beka laughed, but was actually kind of creeped out. It was like standing next to a female Harper with attitude problems. She didn't say anything though. She simply walked towards the docking master to pay her docking fee.  
  
A young man walked towards them with a wabble. He dragged his left foot almost behind him. Anjel noticed, but said nothing. She merely elbowed Beka gently and directed her attention to the boy. He came close, and Anjel could smell the fear on him.  
  
"First time here?" he asked.  
  
"yeah," Beka answered. She expected Anjel to do something, but instead she stood silently and still.  
  
The boy smiled, he was probably thinking he had just gotten an easy mark. "I collect the docking fees." He looked up at the Maru as if trying to calculate how much space it took up. "500 thrones please."  
  
Beka looked at Anjel and smiled. Anjel smiled back from under the hood. This would be fun. Beka turned back to the boy and smiled quaintly. "Well, isn't that funny, the man over there," she pointed to the tall Nightsider collecting money from other ship's captains. "well we already paid him in advance."  
  
Uh oh, the gig was up. Anjel saw he boys body start to sweat, and heard his breathing increase. He stepped a step closer and pulled something out. Anjel couldn't exactly see it because of the hood, but Beka could. The older woman smiled and leaned on Anjel like an old chum. SO he had a gun, so what? It only mattered if he used it.  
  
"My friend here was attacked a few months back by Magog. She got away, but she got some freaky disease." Beka smiled as she stepped away from Anjel and watched as the girl played on que. Anjel stepped close to the boy, so close that he could feel her breath. She removed her hood and stared at him with those eyes.  
  
The kid immediately jumped back and pointed his gun at Anjel. Anjel only smiled coyly and stepped forward. "don't... come... HELP!!!" he screamed. But no one actually paid attention to him.they all probably thought he was just another of the hundred kids around there who were fighting over a scrap. No one seemed to care about the kids, so what was one more gone?  
  
"Now she's going to die in a few days, but she's fine with it."  
  
" I have chosen the mountain path, and all that the universe has to offer me." Anjel placed her hands together and bowed humbly.  
  
Beka stepped forward while so that she stood next to Anjel. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "now your fine as long as you get the vaccine. Otherwise your could get it."  
  
"Wha-What vaccine lady." The boy was backing up more quickly now.  
  
Beka looked around for a name, nothing. She looked to Anjel for a moment. "Uh, um the a, the Ragnor vaccine."  
  
"Wa-Well I aint got that."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't be bothering us now should you?" Beka said as the boy turned to run. He was probably off to go find someone who would give him the Vaccine.  
  
Beka laughed as Anjel put her hood on and chuckled herself. "The Ragnor vaccine?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Harks Weionics had owned the Drunken Wench for the last thirty years. In that time he had seen some shit. It had opened up when the drift was being built and became the local watering hole. And if you really knew your way around this god forsaken drift you came to the Wench.. If you knew the right person you could gat anything from cuplinks to nova bombs.  
  
The bar had just barly been spared form the Explosion a few months back, and since then business had been great. The Drift reconstruction workers came in for drinks after shifts, buissness owners came in to drowned their sorrows and wait until they could go back to their shops, yep life was great. Sure he had actually helped cause all of that shit, but no one had to know that. As long as everyone thought that little neitzschean body guard had done it for the Kodiaks, he was home free.  
  
The water supply had been turned off temporarily because of the construction, but that didn't stop him form serving drinks. The door was constantly opening and closing, he didn't even pay attention to who was coming in anymore. He had his back turned to the crowed and was whipping down a few glasses when he heard her.  
  
"Ok, we need 2 cunt lovers on the seaside."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll like it. Im going to go see if I can get that frequency cloaker."  
  
"Yeah, In a minute."  
  
He turned around and scanned the crowed quickly. He immediately found the owner of the voice. She was standing at a table with her back to him and she was with cloaked wench., but there was no way in hell he could forget that ass. Ooooooo she had a lot of balls coming back here.  
  
He put down his glass and his rag and calmly walked out from behind the bar and through the crowd. The woman in the robe left the table, leaving her alone. She could change her hair and wear a new get up, but no way in hell Domascus could loose that ass.  
  
He stepped up behind her and closely whispered, "you got a lot of balls coming back ya know that Anj?". He whispered in her ear as he slipped a hand around to grab her crotch roughly yet sexually.  
  
He was on the table before he knew what hit him. His vision cleared and he saw a blond beauty with a gun to his temple. He smiled, good old Anjel. "Feisty as ever I see."  
  
The cloaked woman appeared next to her and whispered harshly "Harms! You dumb stupid sombitch!"  
  
Ok now that was just confusing, "Anj?"  
  
"No shit you damn idiot." The cloaked woman spat. Well it kind of looked like Anjel, but with freckles- and those eyes!  
  
"What the fuck happened to you?!" he said as he got off the table and pulled her in for a hug(while grabbing her ass) then looked back at those damn eyes.  
  
" Its just saratompsion and resphonics with a few nanobots." Anjel explained as she pulled back from his hug. Harms obviously didn't understand. "Retina scan blockers." She simplified.  
  
Ok, well that was smart, don't want to get caught by the patrol bots. He turned back to the woman whom he had just so recently and out rightly violated. "um sorry ma'am. Drinks are on the house."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled sarcastically back.  
  
He paid no more attention to her and turned back to Anjel who had put her hood back on. "whatcha doin back here chickie?"  
  
"Need supplies, know a good dealer?" She asked  
  
He scanned the crowed again, "Nightsider, goes by the name Gerentex. He's got everything you need."  
  
Anjel crooked her head to the side, "Never heard of him."  
  
"I have," Beka growled.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
OK im splitting this chapter into 2 chapters because it is so freakin long. And please remember folks.....3/8THS!!!!!!!!! 


	23. Slave ship

OK here is alternate number 2.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Beka let Anjel lead the way through the crowd. She didn't much like the bar tender, or the way he man handled her, and she defiantly was not looking forward to seeing Gerentex again. So far this day hadn't been the greatest of her life. She looked at her surroundings, which weren't much different than the ship yards, except that there were a lot more people. She spotted a map of the drift. The red sector, where that perverted freak had told them to go was closer if they went the other direction.  
  
"Hey Tranq., wait for a sec." She called, because Anjel had not stopped for her.  
  
Anjel stopped and looked back. She had thought Beka was behind her the whole time. She waited as the see of creatures swarmed past her.  
  
Beka finally caught up after fighting her way through the crowed that had stopped in front of the soup stand. "The map said we should go back that way."  
  
"This is the only way to he red sector from here, the other route was blown up." Anjel smiled coyly.  
  
They continued to walk towards the Red sector. Anjel led, because for the life of her, Beka didn't know where to go in this damn place. She was actually becoming happy that Anjel came along.  
  
Anjel on the other hand was concentrating on other things than getting around. The neitzschean men were throwing her and Beka sideways glances that told her that their intentions were non to gentlemen-like. But that wasn't half as bad as the women. Their sideways glances were just plain mean and threatening. Was she still in heat? Was Beka? Did Beka even notice them?  
  
They had made to back to the Maru, which was one the way to the red sector. Beka was happy to see that the Maru was still alright and that no one was trying to break into her. She heard Anjel growl low next to her, and followed the girl's path of sight. A few ships away from the Maru , and relatively close to them, a small boy screamed as a man held him. In fact there was a large line of children And 2 more very large, very neitzschean men.  
  
Now, Beka didn't like slavers much at all, but she had never actually seen them rounding up slaves. She looked around and saw that there were no longer children climbing the trash looking for food. For a second she thought that they were better off, at least they would get to eat. But then she heard another scream. This time as was from a small girl, but she was being held by the same man as before. As he though her aside, Beka got a good look at a much older slave with a Brander. As if putting the trackers on them weren't enough.  
  
"That's insane" Beka said under her breath, but she was sure Anjel heard her. She looked to her side to see what Her little neitzschean felt about all of this, but she wasn't there. She heard shouts coming back from the Slave ship. Beka looked back over and saw exactly what she expected.  
  
The children in the line were shedding themselves of the restraints and scattering. One man was already dead, laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. She saw Anjel standing over him calmly facing the other 2 who were pissed. She removed her hood and crouched low into an attack stance. Well, leave it to a neitzschean to stir things up a bit. Beka looked around, but only found people doing the exact thing she was doing; watching.  
  
The first male who came at Anjel was pathetic, even on human standards. He was overweight by more than 50 lbs, and defiantly not to practiced at his combat. But with as little resistance that she had seen from the people here, why would he have to? Anjel finished him quickly and painfully with a gouge to the eyes. He fell clutching his face, which was when she kicked in his skull. Ew.  
  
The last one by this time had called for backup, and the backup had guns. Great. The neitzschean himself had taken the Brander from his little slave and had every intent on using it on Anjel. Beka took out her little blaster which she loved almost as much as the Maru and started picking off men as they came out of the slave ship. She was able to get most of them but a few got by and started firing at not only Anjel, but Beka too.  
  
Anjel was having her own hard luck though. The brander was not something she wanted to be at the end of, and this guy was hell bent on sticking her with it. Not to mention he did have at least 5 inches on her and he was at least 100 lbs heavier and he knew how to use is. If Anjel made a move, he countered with the poker. Many times Anjel barely escaped the hot end of the device, but that, she thought, was on the account of the baggy robe, and not that fact that she hadn't worked out at all since they had been on the Andromeda.  
  
They continued to circle each other, but now Anjel had other things to think about as well, like the big overmen with gauze riffles shooting at her, and the fact that she had no pants on, so flipping out of the way was out of the question, GOD DAMN WAYISTS!  
  
She was lucky though, one of the shots hit the brander man instead of her. He stumbled momentarily and Anjel took it. A Quick painless snap to the neck was all that she did, because she had other things to worry about other than killing him slowly. She watched as Beka picked off the last of them. Well pretty much. Those who weren't trying to kill Beka were still trying to take out Anjel. She was out in the open with no cover, great. She Ran, Like the God Damned Wind. But even that wasn't enough, A blaster shot had gotten her in the back. Anjel knew what a gauze riffle felt like and that was not it. She fell to the ground and stopped breathing to appear dead. She left her eyes open and her face to the side so that she could actually see the neitzscheans dying around her. None of them had blasters. DAMNIT BEKA!!!!!  
  
Anjel made a mental note to somehow beat the shit out of her for this. When she determined it was alright to get up, she didn't wait for Beka. Instead she went to the slave boy who was hiding under the ship for cover. He couldn't have been more than 16. "Can you fly?" She asked without removing the hood.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Take this ship and the slaves on it to Cretes Monicas." A miniature version of a weeble slipped out of her sleeve and attacked itself to the boys tracker before it started eating it away. "This has the coordinates. Tell them Anjelicia Mustavi sent you, they will take care of you there. Now help me get these bodies on the ship before the patrols come."  
  
************************************************  
  
Beka ran low. Something had hit Anjel, and it wasn't a Gauze Riffle. HE didn't know where it came from either, so now it was just a matter of not giving them a big target..  
  
By the time Beka got over to the slave ship, Anjel and the slaves were pulling bodies on board. Anjel herself was carrying one dead neitzschean lover each shoulder. The younger women through her load on to the ramp rather harshly then turned to Beka.  
  
"YOU SHOT ME!!! YOU FLITHY CHOTCH!!! YOU SHOT ME!!!" Anjel yelled.  
  
Beka was taken aback. "No I didn't. I was covering you, and really, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
  
Anjel ignored that last comment, "Oh yeah, ok, someone shot me out of the blue with a blaster. Not a gauze riffle, a blaster. Do you wanna die?"  
  
"Its not a matter of want, you simply will." A nasally voice came from aboard the ship.  
  
Anjel gently pushed Beka under the ship and out of sight. She stood with her hood on waiting for the person to walk down the ramp. A Nightsider causally stepped down the ramp as it was lowered. More bodies were laying on his right and left; not only Neitzscheans, but the slaves also rested freshly massacred. Anjel's stomach turned as she saw the boy whom she had spoken to only moments ago laying face up with blood still running out of his mouth.  
  
"That shipment was worth over 500 thousand thrones!"  
  
"uh huh, if I remember so, you still owe me 46 thousand, plus the use of my ship, oh and leaving me and my crew to die." Beka walked out from under the ship to stand next to Anjel.  
  
"im taking it you know each other."  
  
The nightsider said nothing, and from the look of his shifting eyes, he was looking for somewhere to run.  
  
Beka stepped up on the platform and placed the gun on the nightsiders temple.  
  
"Tranq. This is Gerentex."  
  
************************************************************ I promise I will get back to what's happening on andromeda soon, but I still need to finish up the tarmac drift. Please don't hate me for neglecting Harper, trance, Rommie, Dylan, or Tammers 


	24. WHY GOD WHY

Ok, sorry for the delay, I've had medical issues that if anyone asks me about I will go into great detail. You have all been warned. anyway, questions/comments/flames can be sent to keri459@Yahoo.com if you would like me to respond to them immediately. *******************************************  
  
Anjel idly prodded through the small piles of weapons, machine parts, and just plain junk. Gerentex had been more than happy to lead them back to his shop after Beka agreed not to kill him if he did. Anjel liked Beka that way; she didn't take shit from anyone.  
  
Gerentex was staring at the plexi Beka had placed before him. Most of the small stuff he had already placed in a pile on the rag tag counter. He scampered around the small space and then vanished momentarily into the back room, all the time muttering to him self, "interesting......hmmmm. very hard to find.....yes....rare indeed."  
  
"Do you have it or not?" Beka snapped  
  
Gerentex looked up from the plexi and stared at Beka, "Captain Valentine, these things take time. I cant just get a slip stream frequency drive, they are very hard to come by and very hard to keep around. Yes, it will take time, and money."  
  
"We have the cash. But what we don't have is a lot of time." She pulled her blaster back out and set it on the counter. "Got it? Or do we have to take our business elsewhere."  
  
"Im sure we can make some arrangement."  
  
Something crashed behind Beka which made Gerentex jump. They both glanced at the source of the sound and Anjel standing next to one of the now collapsed piled of junk." Wow, Hey Beka, I didn't think this was possible, but he's more of a pack rat then you." She bent down to see the small metal box on the floor. "Hey, what's this?"  
  
"Don't touch that!" Gerentex shrieked in his nasally little voice. 2 more nightsiders appeared from the back room and gently but hastily picked up the box and took it to the back room.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Beka asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Um, NO, no, just an processor container." Gerentex explained quickly. Anjel knew when someone was pulling something out of their ass.  
  
Evidently Beka did too, "I didn't know you could have a nova bomb just laying around, even all the way out here."  
  
Gerentex smirked and picked up the plexi again, "Well, I don't see and law enforcement here, do you?" Well, he was smug as hell, now wasn't he. The nightsider walked back around the counter and placed the plexi back into Beka's awaiting hand. "I should be able to scrape these together in a few days."  
  
"You don't have days, you have 1 hour." Beka said flatly. She was tired of his ramblings, and she was actually starting to get worried about Anjel, who had started using the counter for support. She knew that Gerentex couldn't see it from where he was at, but Beka was pretty sure that the endorphins were wearing off and Anjel was feeling the blaster burn full force.  
  
"You cant be serious!," Gerentex gawked. Yes, gawked. Anjel had to glance at Beka to see if his voice was getting on her nerves too. If it was, she wasn't showing it. Always the business women.  
  
"Oh we're serious. So serious that if we don't get everything, and I mean everything Gerentex. Not only am I going to take away 20%, not to mention the 46 thousand you still owe me and my crew, but you'll have to deal with her." Beka smiled smugly and tossed her head in Anjel's general direction.  
  
Anjel's eyes widened, why god why? The deal was in the bag, why did she have to play that card. She made a mental note to seriously get Beka back for this.  
  
Gerentex laughed, " Fine, you will get your things shortly. However there will be a small charge for the hastiness of this interaction. I cant allow my boys to run around this drift so quickly without a small...how would you say... compensation." He smiled coyly, seeing a new way to make some extra cash.  
  
"Fine, just stop wasting my time and get it done." Beka turned and she and Anjel left confidently.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"You had to play the Domascus thing, didn't you?" Anjel whispered low as they pushed through the crowd to get back to the Drunken Wench so that Anjel could truly thank Harms for not telling her the whole situation. And not to mention his husband made the best carsilian ointment this side of Tarazed. Anjel was in much need of a skin mender, a drink, and a nice rub down.  
  
"No, I didn't. I was talking about the Neitzschean. And did you really expect people to believe that there could be a neitzschean wayist? Doesn't that break some neitzschean genetic law?"  
  
Anjel laughed, "Yeah, but there are also neitzschean prostitutes. Think on that one for a while why don't cha. That goes against everythi-" Her comment was cut short by a strong shove from behind.  
  
Both Beka and Anjel turned. Anjel already knew what it was from the way she had been hit. A neitzschean female looking for a fight. Well, actually, a big, red head neitzschean female looking for a fight. Beka was willing to take her. There was one of her and 2 of them. Beka licked the odds, she also liked the way her little blaster evened those odds.  
  
Anjel wasn't so sure. Even with her bone blades extended, she had to search the crowd for others. Hell, in a place this big, there was no way in hell that It could be just one female. Especially the way that she had been hit. It was instinct, she was protecting her territory. But from what? Anjel wasn't in heat anymore, but why the hell else would the woman had offered such a blatant challenge. Anjel glanced at the circle of watchers that were starting to form, Most of them male, and most of them boned to high heaven. Great. Just great.  
  
The female was ovulating, that was painfully obvious. But why would she attack? It hit Anjel hard as soon as Beka clashed with Red; Beka was in heat. It had to be, it would explain why Anjel as so damn mean without really meaning too. Ok, it had just gotten to big to fast.  
  
The circle around them was beginning to tighten. It really didn't matter who one, there were enough men to go around. The more dominant Males would fight over the winner, and the loser would be carried off by a group of Bata males. Either way, things didn't look for them, especially because Beka was winning. Anjel was pretty sure she and Beka could take the lesser males, but the big guys were a whole nother story.  
  
Red threw a wild swing at Beka's head, which she ducked, but that had only been a distraction. Reds foot caught Beka square in the jaw and sent her flying backwards. This could end it, if Beka didn't get up soon and advance, the males would move in. Damnit.  
  
Anjel was forced to interfere, the circle was closing so tightly that she was almost in the brawl herself. The men had evidently not forgotten bout her either. She felt a strong arm wrap dominantly around her waist. Great, now she was being claimed by some backwater pridesmen. Oh well, work with what you have, it was the neitzschean way.  
  
Anjel placed a hand tentively on the mans arm and pulled him closer to her. He did smell good.// No, Anjel stop thinking// She turned her head up to face him and even allowed him to force his tongue into her mouth. It provided a good distraction for her other hand, which quickly grabbed his jaw and snapped his neck. He ell to the ground and twitched as his nerve endings writhed.  
  
A new circle formed around Anjel and the now dead male. As Anjel got a look at him, she realized that he was actually a very nice specimen. Nice body, good hair, obviously good genes, and ....oh crap.... The mark of an alpha. She glanced around at a few of the men who were now advancing on her, and not in a good way. Crap, she had killed their Alpha.  
  
Red was now distracted and the new commotion allowed Beka to regain her composure and get to her feet. Ok things had just gotten Bad. But Beka couldn't rightly call herself a Valentine unless she could get out of scrapes like this. Instead of some dazzling fighting technique, or at least some form of hand to hand contact, Beka chose the easy way. Form didn't matter right now, what did was the fact that Anjel was getting hit from all sides and being pulled farther and farther away from Beka and Red by very pissed off neitzscheans. Beka didn't really notice the fact that she had taken the blaster out of its holster, or that she aimed at the back of Reds neck and shot her dead where she stood.  
  
It seemed almost to simple. Neitzscheans were supposed to be the ultimate survivors, but from what Beka was seeing, maybe that wasn't so true. At least maybe it wasn't true for these neitzscheans. No one really noticed that the Female had died, hell no one really noticed Beka until she started shooting her way to Anjel.  
  
They were soon back to back. Some of the men had brought out blasters, but a tall black haired male, probably the Beta Male, commanded them to put them away. Its not the best thing to be shooting at something while your in a circle, your people somehow end up getting shot. Beka kept shooting, and was actually doing pretty good. Anjel however was not in the same condition. She was loosing stamina, and had no real weapons to speak of other then her Bone blades. She was fighting hard, but there were just to many of them for hand to hand combat in such a close space.  
  
Bodies kept falling around them, but they were soon replaced with more, very pissed off, very big, very armed, and very strong overmen wannabes. Where the hell were all of them coming from.  
  
Anjel had never actually fought with Beka, and that meant that not only was she worrying about the guys in front of her, but also the guys in back. They had to get out of there.  
  
"Um, a way out would be a good thing, don't ya think?" Anjel said between punches and chops. Her skin was starting to get raw and crack, leaving trails of blood down her arms. It freely mingled with the blood of her opponents, and even though she was neitzschean, and immune to most viruses, she was getting a little worried about what these piece of trash drift neitzscheans were carrying.  
  
"Working on it." Beka was also getting into a pinch. The blaster was loosing charge. Maybe she should carry a bigger gun. She could feel Anjel's back pressing against hers. It was actually kind of comforting to know that she was there, but Beka could also feel the muscles straining to keep fighting. Anjel wasn't in the best condition when they left the shop, she had to be dying.  
  
The Beta Male came at her with a very big knife. Beka took aim and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Crap. Beka glanced down at the blaster, which was now totally out of juice. She momentarily forgot about the guy with the knife until the blade was slicing the useless piece of crap blaster in half. Beka dropped the gun and send a high kick into the mans face before he could swing the small sword again. It stopped him for a moment, but then he regained his senses and did an all out charge at Beka. He was a big man, and once he got going, Beka figured he wouldn't stop. She quickly reached behind her and protectively moved Anjel with her as she side stepped and let the Blade fall into Anjel's opponent.  
  
Anjel took the moment to take the gun from the Bata Males holster and fire at one of the construction liquid oxygen supply lines. It irrupted and spread pure, freezing oxygen onto the fight. The males abandoned their attack in order to get away from the freezing liquid.  
  
In the commotion, Anjel lacked onto Beka's arm, and whispered harshly, "Get the stuff from Gerentex, and get to the Maru. Ill meat you there." And then she was Gone.  
  
**************************************  
  
The law men were making their rounds. It never secede to surprise Harms how much the law was coming in to the Wench. On "official drift security business"; that was usually the excuse that the boys made when they came in looking for free drinks. Well not exactly free, but put on the Tarmac Law enforcement Official tab. In Harms 25 years on this drift he hadn't seen a penny from them, and he doubted he ever would. But they kept the street rats out of the place and things were always nice and civilized when they were around.  
  
So he really didn't mind topping of Lt. Cruise, even though he was on "duty" and a little smashed to begin with. The kid was new so Harms actually didn't mind. Part of that new Common wealth security thing. After the Big Bang ( what the locals called the Domascus explosion.), the sombitch who owned this hell hole decided to join the common wealth merchants. He gave them access to all of the shops and dealers, and they gave him protection. Some of that protection came down to hiring new blood to work the drift. Cruise was one of those new bloods. Joined the Lancers when his planet joined the common wealth.// See the Universe and Fight for justice// Harms smiles// bet he never expected to end up in a dump like this//  
  
The "officer " finished up his drink and placed a T.L.E. credit on the table. "See you tomorrow Hams." He slurred as he put his helmet and goggles back on.  
  
"Sure thing. Have a good one..." Harms smiled. Ok, so the kid never got his name right. But seeing the Sombitch stumble out off into the world never got old. He smiled and whipped out the officers glass with a dirty rag and placed it back on the shelf.  
  
The Lieutenant picked up his gun and turned to stumble toward the door to "protect the good people of this drift". What a hoot. He pushed his way to the door, where he almost collided with a hooded woman who was stumbling just about as much as he was.  
  
"S'cuse me Ma'am." He said as soberly as possible.  
  
"Sowby" Anjel she pushed by him.  
  
Harms beamed from ear to ear as he watched her stumble towards a bar stool. He noted the blood dripping from her hands as she placed them on the bar counter to support herself. Well, at least she was walking, it couldn't be too bad. He picked up the lieutenants old glass and placed it in front of her. "Can I get you something, stranger?"  
  
Her head was hung low, most of hit was covered by the hood. "Taquiba, in a queen gwass."  
  
He bent down to grab the old bottle of home made tequila, and a clean rag. He placed the bottle infront of her and placed his hand on her chin so that she raised her face to look at him. He pulled it back quickly and it came back bloody. He got a second glance at her face and let it sink into his memory. Her face had been badly beaten. Blood ran freely from her nose and the corner of her mouth. Anjel's left cheek was swollen, causing her eye to close involuntarily.  
  
Anjel smiled through a very fat lip. " And tan I tav stum ice too?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Beka lost the mob easily enough. Most of them had ran back into the shadows when Anjel hit the oxygen line. // I hope she's not dead// Beka thought sincerely. Really, in every fight that girl seemed to get hurt. Beka laughed at that, but she also understood why. As she was fighting to get to Anjel, she watched her fight for her life. Most neitzscheans fought to disable an enemy, as if it were a game. Anjel seemed to grasp the fact that if she lost then she would probably die. Most fighters never really came to that realization. Beka herself never really gave her all unless she knew that she was deafly outmatched. But Anjel fought hard, fast, with conviction. Beka knew Anjel had it hard growing up, but what on earth could cause someone to fight That fiercely against every opponent?  
  
It took about 20 minutes to get back to Gerentex's shop. By the Time she got back she expected Gerentex to have everything. She really didn't care how much he was going to charge. Hell it was all on common wealth credit, and as far as Bake was concerned, as soon as she and Anjel got off this floating pile of trash, the better.  
  
One of Gerentex's little goons was waiting for her at the door. His whiskers twitched as he sneered and looked about. "Where's the other one?" he hissed at her but continued to glance around and behind her.  
  
"She's getting the ship prepped. Does your boss have everything?" Beka placed a hand on her hip and waited. If she had her gun she would have rested the other hand on it, but that was still back at the site of their little brawl. //note to self: buy new gun. In fact, buy a new big gun.//  
  
After searching a few seconds more, the nightsider finally looked at her directly. "you see, we had a few... problems getting your order in such a short time." He said with a quick bow, well actually a just very low head bob. Beka wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to leave his site at that moment.  
  
Beka stepped closer. "What sort of 'problems'?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I love you too. See you in a minute...'' Harms walked away from the screen and went to the freezer to grab a piece of meat. Of course it was spoiling, but meat was hard to come by around the drift.  
  
"Here, put it right on that shiner there, it'll clear it up good as new I promise." He handed the meat to Anjel who was sitting on the large metal table that was left over from when the Wench used to serve food. Those were the good old days.  
  
She glared at the green spots forming in the dead animal. If reeked of rancidness and poor storage. "I amb not tutting tat om my faish." She said flatly.  
  
Harms laughed and forced Anjel's hand to her face, "AAAAhhh, you're neitzschean, you'll live."  
  
Anjel was almost overcome by the smell of the meat being smeared into her nostrils. But the cold slab did feel good against her face. She decided that she could live thought the smell if it made the swelling go down. Harms finally let go of her hand and she supported the meat freely while he went in search for the skin mender.  
  
The back door to the kitchen opened and Valen walked in carrying a large heavy cloth pack. He closed the door behind him and gave Harms a casual kiss before rounding the corner to see Anjel sitting on the table with a green moldy streak slapped to her face. He had expected a few bruises, maybe a cut or two. But not this.  
  
"What in the name of the Divine happened to you?" he asked as he opened the bag and took out a skin mender, bandages, and his special ointment.  
  
Anjel raised her other hand in the air so that her sleeve pulled itself back by gravity and let Valen see her skinless arms and bare bone blades. "Mating seashun. " She said casually.  
  
He helped her remover the stake from her face so he could get a better look at her. "Wow, I didn't know you and Tammy were into the rough stuff?"  
  
Harms helped her stand and helped her out of the Wayist robe. "It waddent Tammerz" she said.  
  
Valen glanced sidewaise a Harms before popping Anjel's thong. "Are we having an Affair, sweetie?"  
  
"OW! Dat hert! No, Ib not habbing an affer. AAAHH," Anjel growled exasperatedly. "Nebermind, id's a nieshion tang."  
  
Valen laughed and he and Harms helped her lay on the cold metal table. They removed her tank top and gently but generously rubbed Valen's ointment on the bruises that covered her shins, stomach and chest. "Good lord! Sweetie, it better have been worth it."  
  
"No shex. Just fight. Not worf id." Anjel said trying not to notice how cold her butt was getting. The ointment was also very cold, but she could already feel it soaking into her skin, casing the blood underneath to recede and her muscles to regenerate. She could feel the pain sweeping away and replaced with that wonderful feeling which only came after pain had subsided and one had realized how much thy had taken the absence of agony for granted. It was a good feeling.  
  
Anjel's eyes rolled back in her head as she reveled in the ointments affects. Valen, who was working on a bruise under her left breast, noticed her breathing begin to get deeper and more relaxed. He flicked her nipple and glanced up at her ruefully, "Don't have an orgasm on us now."  
  
Anjel raised her head and glared at him. Her tit was bruised and he flicked it. She didn't have to speak in her stupid little babbling voice to express to him that not only did that hurt, but she took it personally.  
  
Harms joined in the harassment."Yeah try and control yer self, we don't need any other bodily fluids on this table too if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Not fuddy." Anjel scowled as she stared up at the ceiling, which really needed to be cleaned.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
" We looked up and down Ms. Valentine, we just weren't able to find the slip stream frequency drive. We need more time." Gerentex sneered as Beka held the door guard under her foot. First he hadn't let her in the door, then he tried to frisk her for weapons. Beka really didn't have the patience.  
  
"You know what, I really don't care. Ill take everything else. How much?" Beka said as she lifted her foot from the guards face. He hissed at her and scampered away.  
  
Gerentex pretended to add up the costs, even though Beka knew he had a figure in mind already. "Well those are premium power cufflinks, slip stream routers, and 3 new slip core coils..." he muttered on but Beka stopped listening. She was looking at the pile of hand guns next to the counter. A good sized, black, handheld semi gauze rifle sat at the top of the pile. She picked up and checked its balance, aim, and weight. It was a good gun.  
  
".... SO that comes too 149,000 thrones."  
  
Beka smiled and placed the gun on the counter." Throw in this and you've got yourself a deal." Beka loved common wealth credits.  
  
*************************************************  
  
About an hour later, Anjel was putting her robe back on and glancing at her face in the reflection of a very old and dirty pan. Wow she needed a shower. The skin mender helped with the cuts on her face and body, and Valen gave her something for the swelling so she was almost back to normal. Well, with the exception of her arms. There was not enough skin left for the mender to work with, so Valen had bandaged them best he could considering the bone blades. She really didn't complain, as soon as they got back to the Andromeda, Anjel would get Trance to fix her up.  
  
"Thanks guys." She said as she turned back to Valen and Harms who were looking at her like she was their masterpiece.  
  
Valen handed her a wet clean cloth and she washed her face. The cool water still felt so good over her face. She draped the cloth over her face and opened her eyes so that the water could wash through her eyes. She scrummed for a few seconds than handed the cloth to Harms. She pulled Valen in for a hug, and then did the same for Harms.  
  
Valen smiled, "Now, you've stay away for too long. Get that Tammy back in here."  
  
"Ill try," Anjel smiled.  
  
"And while yer at it, keep us up on that Andromeda gig." Harms chuckled as he opened the door for her.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
She placed the hood over her head and stepped out into the street. It was mid day and the crowds were actually better. She walked easily through the streets. She was lucky that she hadn't actually broken anything. In fact she felt pretty good, with the exception of her arms. But the pain wasn't unbearable, she suspected that most of her nerve endings were long dead, but hey , small price to pay.  
  
A loud beep from above her made her look up. She raised her eyes just in time for a patrol bot to scan her face before it blared, "Anjel Domascus. Put your Hands On Your Head."  
  
The crowed turned on her. Oh Crap. 


	25. GOGOGOGOGOGO

ok this is one of those chapters that I have to force myself to do, yes I know it has been a month , but hey, im pregnant, my husband is in Iraq, and my co-writer hasn't been here to inspire me.

* * *

"Beka get the Maru ready! Now!" Anjel screamed into her communicator as she fought her way through the mob. She found that if she used the main routes it was actually easier to get past people and evade the drift lawmen. Most of the people on this drift were used to the TLE chasing after street rats, and Anjel sure did look like a street rat.  
  
She was perhaps half way to the Maru and already she was covered in construction waste and sewage. Sure it had smelled bad, but the sewer was her best way of evading the patrol bots. Well actually that was true until she was literally flushed out by the TLE. A Nietzschean can hold their breath for a while, but not when they are gagging. Anjel just assumed that the fault was part of her human genetics.  
  
At least now the smell helped clear her path. The patrol bots blared above her, showing the police where exactly in the crowd she was. Fortunately for Anjel, commonwealth were trained never to harm bystanders, and there were a hell of a lot of the between Anjel and her pursuers. But they were getting closer, and Anjel could feel the bacteria seeping into her exposed flesh. ok, either they will catch me and kill me, or I will catch some shit disease and die from that. I hate my lifeAnjel thought, but really she had other things to worry about , especially with the sirens being sounded and her face being posted on all of the drift screens. Thankfully she rounded around a corner to see the Maru.

* * *

Beka sat in the pilot seat fiddling with her new gun. It was a nice gun, but it was a tad big to carry in her holster. Maybe she could carry it like Tyr did with his gauze rifle.  
  
The thought of Tyr made her stomach churn a little. She still had feelings for him. Actually feelings was an understatement. She loved him, maybe more than she loved Dylan. Dylan, did she love him? That was debatable, she cared for him, believed in him and everything he stood for, but did she love him? Could she see herself being married to the Captain Dylan Hunt? Could she have little Hunt/valentines running amuck? Did she want that? Of course Dylan did, there was no question. But still the question lingered, what about Tyr? Did she want children with him? At one point the answer was yes. Could she have been Mrs. Anasazi? Probably if it weren't for that little thing called genes.  
  
If by some remote chance Tyr asked, would she go back? Could she betray Dylan. Could she leave the safety and comfort of Hunt for the raw primallism of Anasazi? WHY AM I EVEN THINKING OF THIS!!! Dylan is a good guy, damnit he's a great guy! Tyr betrayed you Beka, he doesn't care about you  
  
"Beka (kschhhhhhhh)the Mar(kschhhhh) Now!"  
  
Beka shot up at Anjel's voice. For a moment she thought that Anjel had heard her every thought, but that was crazy, wasn't it? Well Trance could probably do it so who knows.  
  
"Huh? Say again?" she said into her communicator.  
  
Nothing but static  
  
"Anjel?"  
  
Then the sirens went off.

* * *

(ok author is taking a quick break for watermelon, tai and whip cream. hey don't know it until you try it)

* * *

"She's heading for the docking bays! Cut her off before she reaches the ships!" Thanks to her Nietzschean ears, Anjel heard that 50 yards ahead. They sirens had been blaring for a good minute now, but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Now they weren't just getting out of her way because of the smell, they were literally clearing a path. Anjel didn't have any objections to that, hell it was time to haul ass! And indeed she did.  
  
30 yards: a civilian thought he would be a hero and tried to stop Anjel by grabbing her robe. hehe, stupid human. Anjel shoved her palm into her attacker's nose and he fell instantly. Sure she could have killed him, and she actually might have, but she had bigger fish on her plate. But when he fell he took the wayist robe with him. Great, just great.  
  
20 yards: In only a tank and a thong, Anjel hauled ass towards the docking bay. The patrol bots were dead on her, and the TLE were hot on her heels, but it was only 20 yard to the Maru, she could make it.  
  
15 yards: her path was cut off. She hadn't been fast enough. A large barricade of TLE officers with big guns blocked her way. The civilians had cleared the street by now and Anjel was out of places to hide.  
  
She was so close!!Damnit. WHY GOD WHY!!! Grudgingly Anjel placed her ands on her head and dropped to her knees. well, it was a good try girlshe thought as the TLE slowly began to move in. She was beat, what more could she do? She knew that they wouldn't shoot her in plain sight, so she was buying precious minutes of life. Something shook Anjel's surroundings, causing every TLE scum bag to head for cover. Anjel looked up to find the source of the commotion. The Maru. Note to self; buy Beka a something pretty, something big and pretty.Anjel smiled as she jumped to grab the edge of the loading ramp that Beka had lowered for her. Some of the TLE had gotten their senses together and started firing, but it was too late. Anjel was aboard and the ramp was closing.

* * *

(ok past the part that I had to force out of me, lets get on to the fun.)

* * *

"Prepare for slip stream" Beka called through the Maru. Anjel really didn't care. She lay on the loading ramp in aw of how lucky she had just been. Sure she was covered in sewage, her clothes were ruined, she had 5 out of 5 bloody bone blades, Valen had lied when he said she hadn't broken anything (maybe), the sewage had washed off the ointment so her bruises were returning, and she may have not be able to move from her current position for a while, but she was damn lucky.  
  
Slip stream tossed her to the end of the ship like a rag doll. She winced, cursing herself for not listening to Beka. She soon got used to being pushed against the hual. It actually became quite comfortable, but it was short lived because The Maru soon exited slip stream , forcing Anjel to the floor again. Anjel landed on her feet, and amazingly stayed that way. Ok maybe she wasn't that bad off after all.

* * *

Beka set the auto pilot and unstrapped herself from the pilot's chair. They were 3 jumps from Andromeda, and should be back in a little over 6 hours. She walked back to see how Anjel was doing. Anjel met her halfway.  
  
"I love you." she smiled and attempted to hug the older woman.  
  
Bake caught the smell and jumped back. She aimed her gun at Anjel as if to warn her not to come closer. "Uh Uh." Beka yelled.  
  
Anjel looked confused for a moment, but then sniffed herself. "yeah... im gonna go take a shower."

* * *

"So how did you do? Dylan asked from his quarters. Bake had hailed him as soon as she made her second jump. He had been sleeping, but he shot up when Andromeda had informed him the Maru was sending transmiions.  
  
"Good, if you call good almost getting killed." she said sarcastically and smiled. Dylan laughed, "Well, Im sorry to hear that Captain Valentine. Maybe you deserve a little R&R."  
  
Beka's smiled widened seductively, "you know it."

* * *

ok that was the forced one. I promise to write more, now that I have the bitchy chapter out of the way. 


	26. new guy

ok, I think I lost what little following this story had, but maybe it was because I havent writen in so long, or maybe it was just the fact that my summery sucked. Anyway, we will learn the identity of Anjels parents in the next few chapters, if im nice I may give one away in this one, that is if you haven't already figured it out. Oh yeah, I made a boo boo in Anjel's Neitzschean fraction, so instead of going back and fixing it, I am going to throw something new into the mix, which means the father is up for grabs at the moment. Have fun with that. Again all flames/pairings/parental guesses/questions/and comments can be sent to Keri459yahoo.com if you wish an immediate response.

* * *

She scrubbed, she scoured, she even raked at her own skin to get the sewage smell off, but IT JUST WASN'T WORKING!!! She had used all of Beka's nice smelling soaps and body washed and even a strange soap bar that was suspended by a rope. If she had a humans sense of smell she may have been happy with the way she smelled. But no, she had to be nietzschean and she had to be going home to a nietzschean husband.  
  
"Hey Beka!! Do you have any heavy duty engine cleaner?" Anjel yelled into the Maru's speaker system.  
  
Beka was in the cargo hold checking all of the goods for malfunctions or anything that a con artist such as Gerentex might pull. she crooked an eye at Anjel's request.  
  
"Um, why?" She said back.  
  
Anjel smiled in the shower, "well I was thinking we could scorch all of my skin off, then we could use a heavy duty skin mender to grow me new non stinky skin."  
  
Beka laughed. "Have you tried the soap on a rope?"  
  
"Is that what that was called?"  
  
"Was?" Beka asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Anjel laughed, "That was the first thing to go."  
  
Beka scowled, she had gotten that soap on a rope from some planet they had liberated, and it had smelled really good. Then she weighed both sides, she could have a walking stink bomb on board or she could loose Mr. Soapy (yes she had named it.)  
  
Multiple slip stream events off the Stern the Maru's central computer reported.  
  
Beka dropped what she was doing and ran to the pilots chair. Anjel, with still wet hair and clad in a large blue towel met her there and took her spot at the new weapons center. Beka didn't waste time looking back at her companion, but instead put the slip points on screen so that they could both see what was going on outside.  
  
3 slip points opened. Only one ship exited from the first. it was a slip fighter and obviously not in the best shape. It was badly damaged and the weapons system was long gone. The poor bastard had obviously hoped to outrun whatever was chasing him. With its power thruster's offline, it drifted haphazardly out of control. Anjel scanned for life.  
  
"One organism on board. It's strong and seems humanoid." Anjel reported  
  
"Who cares, its common wealth. Send out the grappling hoods and tow it in."  
  
"Yes captain." Anjel said as she pressed the control panel in front of her to release the hooks. They attached to the slip fighters hual and quickly dragged it to the safety of the Maru.  
  
4 other ships suddenly appeared from the other 2 slip points. They were big, but fast nietzschean ships. The markings stated Kodiak pride. They quickly moved to intercept and/or destroy the crippled slip fighter, and the Maru was in their way.  
  
"Prep for evasive maneuvers." Beka yelled.  
  
"Launching primary missile tubes and prepping secondary." Anjel said as she grabbed the railing and watched the first wave of missiles launch.  
  
"WE HAVE MISSILES?!" Beka yelled.  
  
Anjel looked a little dumbfounded, who wouldn't know that their own ship had firepower? "Well we do now."  
  
The missiles hit their mark and 2 of the ships were obliterated. DamnAnjel thoughtthose are some hard core missiles. The Dovolo needs some of these.  
  
A beeping sounded at Anjel's console. "We're being hailed." She reported.  
  
"On screen."  
  
A tall Nietzschean man with an olive complexion stood before them in control of one of the Nietzschean Ships. His face was pulled back in a sneer, and he wore a Kodiak helix. So Tyr's got some fine looking genetic supermen under his thumbBeka thought as she smiled at the man. He continued sneering. "Cease your Fire immediately, we only wish to collect the ship and its occupant. it is non of your concern cargo ship. Release the ship or we will blow you both back to Taren Vedra."  
  
Anjel smiled she poked her head into view, "Hi Gazel." she waved.  
  
A moment of confusion washed over his face before Anjel launched the second wave of missiles, "Bye Grazel." She smiled grimly.

* * *

"Get some clothes on and meet me in the cargo hold." Beka commanded as she grabbed the first aid kit from the ladder as she walked down the Maru towards their new friend. Anjel nodded and parted with beka to return to her room. Beka wasn't exactly sure what to expect, well actually she never did, so she took her new big gun with her.better safe then sorry  
  
The Slip fighter lay on its side in the cargo hold. Someone was banging on the window, trying to get out. Beka grabbed the "jaws" from the wall. She moved to the window of the slip fighter and let the jaws open it like a can opener.  
  
Someone quickly jumped out onto the floor gasping for air. He had jet black hair and from the looks of things a nice ass, oh yeah and some bone blades. Beka cautiously walked towards the nietzschean. He quickly turned to view her.  
  
"Admiral Rhade?" 


	27. Anjels story

I have no excuses for not writing sooner, except for we moved.

* * *

Beka had given Rhade a room after talking to Dylan. Dylan had been a little frightened about the situation and ordered Beka to bring Rhade back in one piece. Anjel and He had had a short encounter on command. It went well, but I had been awkward, so both were keeping a good distance from each other.  
  
After Rhade was situated, Beka went to check on her young bloody crew member. Anjel was back in the infirmary, laying on her stomach fighting with a weeble. Beka barely made it out of the way before the bug came flying at the wall next to her. She gave Anjel a death glare, which caused the girl to swallow heavily and apologize.  
  
"Where is Rhade?" Anjel asked, Changing the subject.  
  
"He's in his quarters sending transmissions to Taren Vedra." Beka said as she went to the cabinet and retrieved gauze, painkillers and various surgical tools. It was going to take a lot more than a skin grafter to fix Anjel's arms and back.  
  
"Ah." Anjel said as the weeble came back and tried to pull out her fake bone blade again. She hit the bug across the room again, she knew it was futile, but it was still a temporary solution.  
  
"Here, let me help with that." Beka kicked the bug the rest of the way out of the room and shut the door so it couldn't get back in. Then she helped Anjel adjust her towel to that beka could get a good look at her injuries.  
  
"Be careful of my right side. It really hurts." Anjel whispered. It was taking a lot of Faith to let Beka help her like this, even if she had grown up with her. She wondered if Beka knew just how much trust Anjel was showing.  
  
"That's not a very nietzschean thing to say." Beka laughed. She pulled the tools on the table next to Anjel and placed the gauze on the areas that kept bleeding.  
  
Anjel laughed, despite her vulnerability and condition "Hell, you're more nietzschean that I am. OW that hurt!" Beka poked her in the neck with something. She felt the rush of painkillers, but she knew that they wouldn't help much.  
  
"How do you know that anyway?" Beka asked as she worked  
  
"I've spent a lot of time around you that's all." Anjel said easily  
  
Beka stopped and threw down the bloody gauze. "Ok enough with the mysterious crap. Spill it." She snapped  
  
"Spill what?" Anjel played stupid. She was good at it, so why not use it now?  
  
"What's your story?" Beka said patiently, but the patience was wearing thin, and Anjel knew it, so best not test her luck.  
  
"What you mean my life story?" She looked up at Beka jokingly. But Beka's eyes seemed to think that was a great Idea. "Hell that's a dozy."  
  
"Well we've got time," Beka smiled evilly, "so spill it."  
  
"Whatever you say o Captain, my Captain. Were do I start?" Anjel smiled. She had been so busy since she had gotten to the Andromeda that she really didn't have time to reconnect with any of the crew. Beka was the first, so she was actually quite comfortable telling the woman her history, if she wanted to listen.  
  
"How about how you know so much about us, and everything about Andromeda." Beka said as she concentrated on the large bone that was poking out under Anjels skin. Beka guessed it was a rib.  
  
Anjel laughed "That's easy. I was born and raised there." Her laugh faded as she seemed to slip into some distant memory, which was fine for Beka, she didn't need Anjel focusing on what she was doing. "My parents were on the Andromeda when I was born. They were officers. I spent a lot of time with everyone aboard. My mama and Daddy had to work a lot, but there were always people to play with. Rommie was with me the most, but I liked Trance and Harper. Uncle herpy, which I used to call him, taught me everything about the mechanical stuff. Helped me build my first slip fighter **-Ow**" Anjel was brought back suddenly when Beka forced the rib back into place.  
  
Anjel buried her face into the pillow and let out a scream. Beka wasn't sure if she had forced the rib back in to far, but she checked the scanner and it seemed to be in the right spot. Anjel was just a big baby.  
  
"Sorry. Your muscles are to tight ... try and relax." Beka said as she injected the area with nano bots and the bone started to heal itself. She also shot the girl with an extra shot of painkillers, which would have killed a giant heavy world male.  
  
Anjel forced her breathing into a pattern and tried hard to relax. "Ok, but it's hard"  
  
Beka smiled, "just keep talking, it will help."  
  
The pain killers seemed to take affect, sort of, because Anjel's words became slurred and childlike. "Ok, um oh yeah Herpy, he basically showed me everything to do with ships. He also sent me up through the maintenance shafts when my mom or dad weren't around to do the tight work. I didn't mind. He told me lots of stories. Of course they all ended with the great hero genius hero saving the day and living happily ever after on a planet of gorgeous women, the he "Played with" whenever he wanted."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like Harper. What else?" Beka said as she took strips of skin from Anjel's legs and placed them on the forearms. Then she used the skin mender to fix the donor spots and attach the donor skin to Anjel's arms.  
  
Anjel obviously want affected by it because she kept going "Well then there was Trance. She was always really nice. When mom was away she would read me bedtime stories and hold me when I woke up from naps. She was the safe one, well other than Rommie, but hell she is an entire ship. Know what I mean? Of course then there was you. Dylan almost hung you, but you taught me how to fly. Even let me go into slip stream a few times. You were the fun daring one. Of course you were overprotective as hell, but sometimes we could talk you into almost anything. You are such a pushover by the way. **OW!"**  
  
Beka poked on of the girls bruises, hard. "I am not. What about Dylan?"  
  
"Dylan he was fun. Overprotective too, but still fun. I had breakfast every morning with him, unless he was on a run or something then I would have it with Tyr. But if there wasn't anything going on or if we weren't in battle mode, he let me have free reign of command. Of course no one followed my orders, but it was fun playing captain."  
  
"Wait, you said Tyr. Why Tyr?" Beka asked, confused.  
  
"Well he was defiantly there, him and his mate. I called her Rici. But, no, they were there. Of course so much has happened that that particular future may not be true. That's what I don't know. Hell not even Trance knows. Scary huh?"  
  
"Yeah. So what happened?" Beka said getting back to work, she had Anjel's right arm fixed, but she was running out of donor areas on her legs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Anjel slurred  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Anjel laughed, "ah, the foreboding question. Well actually I don't remember everything. I remember I was little, really little, maybe 4. Something hit Andromeda, actually a lot of somethings. It shook like mad. I called for Mama, and she and Rici ran in. They were arguing about something. They stopped though when a magog busted through the door. Mama picked me up and we all ran to the slip fighter launch. It was bad. There were magog everywhere. Andromeda was using her internal defenses, but there were so many. Daddy and Tyr were fighting to clear the way for us. None of them would touch Trance or Rici. I don't know why. They were all scared by them. Well we got to the slip launch and mom put me in a slip fighter. She was crying. I didn't want to go. She told me that she would see me soon and that she and daddy loved me. Tyr pulled her back ad Rici put something into the fighters computer. Then she said "Squirt, you're going to have to go on a trip for a while. You will be back with mommy and daddy before you know it.' then she shut the slip fighter and it launched."  
  
"You were 4 and you knew how to pilot a slip fighter." Beka asked, not really believing.  
  
"I was taught by the best after all." Anjel smiled  
  
"Well what happened next?"  
  
"Well Andromeda became this big sphere of light. But I really didn't see it long because something swallowed me up. Everything went black. And it stayed black for a long time. It got cold for a while, and I was hungry. There was food in the slip fighter, but I dint know how to get into it. Now that is one of the worse feeling ever. I cried a lot. I missed my mama, and I missed my daddy. I was mad at Rici for making me go." Anjel's voice became less care free, and had a sense of sorrow to it. Beka caught a glimpse of a single tear falling down the girls cheek.  
  
"Did Andromeda explode?" Beka asked, trying to keep her talking, she wanted to know if the chick slipped into a coma from all of the pain meds.  
  
"I don't think so. But some crazy shit was happening to it when I left- **What the hell are you doing!?"** Anjel yelled as she felt something rip skin off of her upper thigh, way to close to her ass.  
  
"I'm skin grafting." Beka said a matter of factly.  
  
"It hurts like a mother!" Anjel yelled pathetically. Beka wondered if the pain meds had worn off already, what was wrong with this girl?  
  
"Yeah well do you wanna die of infection?" She threatened lightly.  
  
"No ma'am." Anjel pouted  
  
"Then shut up and keep talking."  
  
"Alright alright. Well when I finally came out I was no where near andromeda. The auto pilot took me down to the surface of the first inhabitable planet. Rojuiar, I think it was called."  
  
"Rojuiar?" Beka stopped, "As in the cloaked planet of a thousand dreams?"  
  
"Well I don't know anything about hundreds of dreams or anything like that, but it was pretty. I wasn't alone for long either. A Nietzschean male found me. At first he was ready to kill me, but somehow I charmed the hell out of him. He took me in immediately. Brought me into his family. I became part of the Goliath pride. But it was strange; their customs were different than most nietzscheans. Monogamous, one man for one woman. Not very technologically advanced. Well, actually they were, they just didn't like using it. Oh lord I will always remember the cool night with the other children, hopping through the trees. My new mother and father had 3 children of their own already, and my new father was the Alpha. He spent a lot of time teaching me fighting techniques and whatnot. He said he liked my genes. What a hoot." Anjel laughed  
  
"How long did you stay there?" Beka asked, now intrigued by the story.  
  
"Not very long. Maybe 2 years. Slavers soon found us. Most of the men were killed just because they hadn't been trained with guns. I don't care how good you are at hand to hand, it doesn't matter when you're fighting against blasters. What they didn't kill they took as slaves. My new father was wounded, my new mother raped then left for dead. All of us children were herded into the slavers ships. "It didn't take long for them to figure out that I was good with mechanics. Uncle herpy taught me how to pick locks, and by the Divine I picked every lock they put on our cell. Almost had a successful revolt one time, but again, they had guns, we had nothing. They would have killed me if I wasn't so useful. I was sold to a nightsider with a few other slaves. He used me as a pickpocket and a ship hijacker. He liked my piloting skills too. My life was relatively easy, considering that I was a slave. I still was beaten, but not near as much as the others. My master let me sleep on the floor in his room, let me eat his leftovers." Anjel said almost happily  
  
Beka was appalled "You call that a good life?"  
  
"Did you see the kids back on that drift? Imagine being one of those, imagine someone gives you a roof to sleep under, a few scraps, makes sure your not sick, hell lets you bathe. It was heaven. But it didn't last long." again the remorse came back  
  
Beka was beginning to realize that nothing for her really lasted long. "You got caught?"  
  
"Exactly." Anjel smiled, happy that Beka was catching on, "I got caught robbing the wrong ship. When I didn't come back, my master used my tracking devise to come find me. He walked right into a trap. They killed him and I was given to another master. This one wasn't nice at all."  
  
"How long were you with him?" Beka had finished a long time ago. She couldn't do anymore for Anjel until they got back to Andromeda where Trance could take a look at her, and Rhade, who wasn't in the best shape himself.  
  
"Surprisingly not long. Master had me working on one of his ships, under another slave named Ragnor. God I hated him. He ate our food, beat us for his own pleasure, drank our ration water, and blamed his laziness on us. It was hell, really hell. But one day it changed. I was cleaning out one of the rooms because a prominent Nietzschean Alpha was supposed to be boarding with his mate and his son. Well I look out the window and I see it; Andromeda. I was so happy I was crying, I thought, finally I'm back home. I ran as fast as I could to get to the loading ramp, but Ragnor caught me. He knew I was running away so he beat me, bad. I was almost gone when I heard Rici calling him off. I was so happy to hear her voice, and then I don't know what happened. It was like something inside of me exploded, as if this thing was trying to escape from me. I heard Rici telling me to stop. I even heard Tyr pulling her back. But he didn't get Tamerlane. I pulled Tamerlane in with everyone else. I felt Rici shielding Tyr and Andromeda from it, from me, well actually from the abyss." Anjel said her last sentence quite flatly.  
  
"You brought on the Abyss?" Beka asked, Appalled.  
  
"It's a gift. Can we talk about something else please? It's kinda hard for me to talk about this stuff." Anjel tried to minimize the shock of what she had just told Beka, and decided that she had heard enough for today.  
  
"Sure, I think I've done everything for you I can. We'll get trance to look at you when we get back." Beka picked up all of the bloody gauze and tools and placed them in the bio cleansing station.  
  
"Thanks Beka. What else can I tell you?" Anjel smiled, proudly checking over Beka's work. She had done quite well, she had even placed living skin over the prosthetic bone blade, it was going to take a hell of a lot to break that thing off again.  
  
Beka repositioned Anjel's towel than pulled up a chair in front of Anjel "Can you tell me about my future?"  
  
"I could, but it may not come true, and Trance may kill me." Anjel weighed the consequences.  
  
"Just give it a go." Beka squirmed eagerly.  
  
Hell, if the woman was that excited to hear it, who was Anjel to say no? "Alright, you and Dylan will have a very happy relationship, but you will have to work at it."  
  
"ok, what else," Beka said, hungry for more.  
  
"WHAT ELSE? Damn woman I just told you that you will have a stable relationship with a man and you want more? That the hell is wrong with you?" Anjel laughed

* * *

Next chapter is homecoming, so we get back to Dylan and Tammy and the rest, I swear I will write more soon, I still need suggestions for what Harper can do to get Tammy back. anyway, toddles. 


	28. home coming

ok back to andromeda.

* * *

Kala sat with her son in the coalition throne room. Alexander played with his stuffed magog and played out scenes from books that Anjel had no doubtably read to him. Kala was actually quite jealous of the relationship the bodyguard had with her son. Kala knew she and Alexander would never have that closeness, because while nietzscheans were genetically perfect parents, Kala just didn't take. She had always been more of a warrior than a mother, and she simply did not have the patience that was necessary with small children.  
  
But Alexander was his father's son and the rightful alpha when he became of age. If he was molded correctly, nothing could stop the coalition, but more importantly Kala from exploiting his power.  
  
And yet there was a problem. Anjelicia. The Beacon which the Reincarnate used in the prophecies to harness the power of the magog swarms. Tamerlane had made it quite clear that no one was to harm his mate, and he would not use her himself, which left only one option. Tamerlane would have to be eradicated, leaving no one but Little Alexander to provoke the Beacon.  
  
Kala watched in disgust as the filthy little mutt that Anjel had bought her son romped around the room. Yet another thing to exterminate. Alexander spoke of the inferior wench constantly, asking where she was, when he could see her again. He had even become so bold as to use her as a weapon against his mother and his nanny. Neither woman wished to be upstaged by an inferior, so in order to win the boys love, they had both waited on him hand and foot and saw to his every whim. The child was beginning to spoil, and yet he still persisted to call for Anjelicia when he was frightened or injured. This only made Kala despise the girl more.  
  
He would have to be hardened, made to see that she was not his friend, but a tool in which he should become Alpha of all Nietzscheans.  
  
"Greetings Powerful Woman." A hearty calculated voice boomed. A cloaked figure stepped forward into the lights.  
  
"You are interrupting me, Kludge." Kala spat but did not give the visitor much interest. It was nearly impossible to navigate the catacombs of the Coalition base. This man could not have found his way on accident. He was probably only a messenger.  
  
The figure laughed, full heartedly. "It was my intention." he said with a sneer. He stepped closer towards Kala and Alexander before removing his hood. His chocolate brown eyes washed over the boy and his dog, while his sneer turned to a genuine smile.  
  
Kala felt a surge of maternal instinct rush through her had the dark man gazed at her son. She seemed to radiate power as she stepped between the man and her son.  
  
"Anasazi." She hissed.  
  
Tyr merely laughed again. "I see that at least now you are somewhat protective of your offspring, even if you place him in the care of a half- breed."  
  
"Strong words coming from the father in law of that half-breed." Kala shot back.  
  
Tyr stopped his laughing, but he didn't let his anger show. Kala had hit a nerve, good. Tyr calmly removed his cloak and dropped it on the floor. Underneath he wore an open black leather vest and matching pants that hugged him so tightly that it was obvious he wore nothing underneath. His silver belt hung loosely around his hips and held an empty blaster holster. He placed his arms in the air and turned slowly in a circle, showing that he had no weapons.  
  
Kala nodded but stood her ground before her son, whom had stopped playing and was now staring at the Kodiak. Tyr smiled, "I am here to offer an alliance."  
  
Kala was taken aback. Why would the leader of the Kodiak and the man who they were fighting against want an alliance? "I am listening," She said, have informed me that the Magog are not years away, but rather months. Our time is limited; if we wish to stop the magog invasion we must harness it, now. If we are to survive, the nietzschean force must ban together. With the magog under our control the nietzscheans will be restored to the power we once were." he said his little speak with great gusto, but Kala was suddenly reminded of the conversation she had with Tamerlane.  
  
"Why does the great Kodiak need our assistance?" Kala was to say the least suspicious, something didn't seem right.  
  
"You wish for the beacon, and I wish for my son to live. The threat of the magog is to close for our squabbling to persist. This alliance is the most practical measure of ensuring our survival." Tyr said as he stepped closer to Alexander. Duncan, the puppy, actually came to him and sniffed his leg. Tyr bent down, making himself vulnerable and pet the mutt before sending it away. He hoped that this action showed Kala his trust.  
  
Evidently it did. "If what you say is true, Kodiak, than I believe you are right. We will both profit greatly from this agreement." _and afterwards I can kill you_. "Whatever we have is at your disposal."

* * *

"The Maru is entering hanger 5." Andromeda reported to everyone in command.  
  
"Thank you Andromeda. Trance." Dylan said as he turned to leave command.  
  
"Yes Dylan?" Trance said from the hydroponics.  
  
"Meet us in hanger 5."  
  
Tamerlane, Harper and Dylan left command together. The girls had only been gone 3 days, but they were missed. Tamerlane had spent the last day pacing about the gym or in command, flying the ship. He enjoyed doing it, but it was obvious that he seemed lost without his mate.  
  
Dylan too was a little edgier. He almost blew a gasket when he heard that Tyr's ships had attacked the Maru. He didn't even try to lie to himself, he was worried about Beka. He knew she was a big girl and capable of handling any situation, but he still worried. It was normal for men to worry about their mates. _Wait did I just use the word MATE? Too much time with the nietzscheans.  
  
_The news from Rhade was also surprising. Why would all of Tyr's fleet be stationed on the border of the nietzschean Coalition territory? He had made an agreement with Kala, and if Tyr attacked, he wound be forced to help her. It wasn't helping her that Dylan had a problem with; it was what the rest of the Common Wealth thought. He had not reported the alliance to Trigema, and as far as he knew, they would help Tyr. Rhade had already told him that he was sent to scout the Coalitions military capabilities, what was going on?  
  
6 decks, 2 ladders, and 5 minutes later, everyone met at hanger 5. Trance had brought a drone and a stretcher with her just incase. They had all heard of Anjel's injuries, and Tamerlane had warned Dylan about the fire storm that little lady could dish out if she wanted too.  
  
**"SHOULD BE FINE-MY ASS!!!"** Anjel announced their arrival by pointedly yelling at Dylan. Dylan couldn't help but smile, because when the young woman was angry, it reminded him strangely of his sister.  
  
"Hiya Boss" Harper beamed as he ran past Beka, Rhade and Anjel to look at the supplies they had brought home. Beka smiled at him, then turned and smiled more at Dylan. He could tell in her eyes that she knew something was wrong, and shit was about to hit the fan. Dylan couldn't resist. He stepped closer to her and pulled her by the waist to him. He leaned down slightly and felt as her lips press against his. He was a little surprised and disappointed that she had kissed him, because he had the idea, but he none the less returned the kiss.  
  
He heard a muffled laugh and he and Beka looked sideways but didn't break away. Evidently Tamerlane had gotten the same idea, and had Anjel in his arms, although their kiss was much hungrier. He felt Beka rise to the occasion and force her tongue unto his mouth. He laughed in his throat and returned the favor.  
  
"Huh Hem." Someone cleared their throat rather loudly, and both couples seemed to understand that they had company. Beka and Dylan both broke away and Dylan hastily turned his attention to Rhade. He was looking quite disturbed by the lack of ceremony that accompanied the Maru's arrival. He smartly saluted Captain Hunt, who did the same and ordered him back to rest.  
  
"Captain it is good to see you again." Rhade said a tad bit arrogantly.  
  
"The feeling is mutual Admiral." Dylan said humbly.  
  
"Actually its only lieutenant now, Captain." Rhade smiled.  
  
Dylan turned to Trance who was smiling her all knowing 'I love it when things go right' smile. He had learned not to push her on subjects, because he would learn what was necessary in time. "Our medical officer, Trance Gemini, will see to your injuries." Dylan said to Rhade as Trance stepped forward.  
  
Rhade hadn't had any medical attention while on the Maru, with the exception of a skin mender, and he was more than happy to follow the golden woman.  
  
"Anjel, I will need you as well," Trance said, still smiling. Anjel made another face then unwrapped Tamerlane arms from around her body. She slowly and shakily walked towards Trance, who shot her with a high concentration of pain killers and tried to help her onto the stretcher.  
  
"There is no way in hell I am laying on that thing. I can walk." Anjel said not letting Trance help her.  
  
"My calculations say that your legs will not make it to medical." Rommie said as she tried to help Trance as well.  
  
Anjel pointed to Rommie, "I think your calculations are wrong." She said a little drunkenly.  
  
Rommie took Anjel's finger and slightly pushed it back, watching Anjel fall to the ground. She hit the floor and she was out cold. Trance and Rhade looked surprised at each other.  
  
"I thought you were going to catch her!" they both said.

* * *

ok there was just meaningless stuff about the home coming, but now we know that Kala is playing the whole field. OOOOOOOOOOO interesting. 


	29. telemachus

Ok since Cat was so freaking nice and said please, I've decided to work in her pairing request. That is why I've been taking so long. Cat you picked the perfect time for me to fit the pairing in too. It may take a few chapters to get the ball rolling on Rhade and Trance, but I can make it work, I think.  
  
Note people that Harper (Who I refuse to put with Rommie) is still open for pairing as well as Rommie, Tyr (even though I have plans for him.,) Beka (in the future is I feel devious), Tamerlane (Again with the deviousness) and Anjel (but I have plans for her too.) we have to leave Dylan alone through, if beka leave him he gets no one, because I am just that mean. Note I will not make anyone gay, have a sex change, or inhabit other peoples bodies (with the exception of Anjel, but you will see what that is about later.)  
  
So if you guys can come up with any wacky or wonderful pairings using these people, I would love to hear about them and I will try and fit them into the story.  
  
Ok enough with my bitching; let's get back to the good stuff shall we?

* * *

"Your neural scans seem fine, Lieutenant." Trance smiled as the dark haired man sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Gemini." Rhade smiled.  
  
Trance was caught by his chocolate eyes, and his cute little bearded which made his chin look bigger. I wonder what he looks like without the beard. Trance stared and she let her thoughts wonder.  
  
"Doctor?" Rhade asked questioningly. He wasn't used to someone staring at him like that.  
  
Trance snapped back to reality and laughed, "Please Lieutenant, my name is Trance." she said as she put down the flexi that held his neural read out.  
  
Rhades smile widened, flashing Trance his full set of perfectly white teeth. "Well in that case, Trance, my name is Telemachus." He reached out his right hand.  
  
Trance took it with her own and shook it. "It is very nice to meet you again Telemachus." She smiled warmly. "Your injuries are healed. However I don't want you doing any weightlifting (like you need it) or strenuous activity for the next 24 hours. And apply this salve to that acid burn 3 times a day, preferably at meal time so you don't forget."  
  
Rhade listened diligently to her instructions nodding his understanding. "Thank you." He said again. He watched as she tuned away from him and looked over at his plexi. He was able to run his eyes over her golden skin, perfect skin, before she turned back to him.  
  
"The Captain would like to see you now. He is waiting in Command." Trance said. She had caught his Eyes traveling over her, but she wasn't going to kid herself. Just because she was attracted to him didn't mean that he felt the same way. He was nietzschean, and while a future with them being together was possible, it was probably not probable.  
  
"Um, right." Rhade coughed and leapt from the table. "Thank you once again Trance." He smiled warmly and left.  
  
Trance watched him go, not happy to see him leave, but at least now her thoughts were clear. She placed the flexi into Andromeda's data receiver and filed it under Rhade, Telemachus. Then she turned to her other patient, who up until now she thought was fast asleep.  
  
Anjel smiles coyly at the golden woman, "Your right, he's hot."  
  
Trance turned away quickly as the blood rushed to her face. "I have no such thoughts of the Lieutenant, perhaps I need to scan your brain as well."  
  
"No, but I think Beka tried to kill me, could you check out my ribs, I think she drove one into my lungs." she said a mater of factly.  
  
"You would be coughing blood, and you know it. "Trance scowled., checking Anjel's Vitals to see what to do first.  
  
"It was an exaggeration. But seriously now, Rhade is Hot, or should I say Telemachus." She teased.  
  
Trance wasn't used to being teased, especially about romance, and she didn't like it. She walked over and placed the restraining straps on Anjel's body and brought out the electrodes. "These are just so your reflexes don't hurt one of us."  
  
Anjel didn't like it, "Okay." She said shakily.

* * *

Beka and Dylan lay in his bed a few hours later. She lay naked, curled up against him, with her head lying on his sweaty chest. He was already asleep, and she didn't blame him, she had put him to the test. She smiled as she looked up at him, the high and mighty captain, spent and past out.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting his musky scent full her as she tried to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Beka" Rommie suddenly appeared in front of the bed.  
  
She looked up surprised, "Isn't privacy mode still engaged!?" She whispered harshly.  
  
Rommie smiled, "It never was. You have an emergency transmission. Would you like me to play it for you?"  
  
Beka gently disengaged herself from Dylan and put on one of his long high guard jackets. It totally engulfed her body, she suddenly felt like a little girl rummaging through her parents closet playing dress up.  
  
She glanced back at Dylan, who looked so peaceful, handsome and secure. She smiled down at him. After so many bad relationships and so many complications, she was in a relationship that just might work. She knew that Dylan would never betray her, cheat on her, or leave her, well, unless the common wealth needed him. Or the Magog could eat them both, and then Harper would run the ship, but Rhade would probably kill them, and then Anjel and Tamerlane would take over, and Tammers and Rhade would fight over Anjel, and they would die, and it would be only Anjel, Trance and Rommie, who would start a lesbian colony somewhere and the universe would be doomed.  
  
GOOD LORD BEKA, STOP THINKING! Beka shook her head of her little ramble and glanced back up at Andromeda, who was still there.  
  
"I will take it in the bathroom." She said quietly, heading towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Andromeda appeared on top of the sink smiling up at Beka. "Playing Transmission." she said, and then disappeared.  
  
Beka sat easily on the counter and waited for the transmission. She gazed in the mirror at her sweat matted hair, and the red mark on her collar where Dylan had gotten a little carried away. It was a good look for her.  
  
"Greetings powerful woman"  
  
Beka's head flew down to the sink to see a mini hologram of Tyr standing where Rommie was. "Rommie, Privacy Mode" she ordered quickly.  
  
"Privacy mode engaged" andromeda said from above.  
  
"What do you want Tyr?" Beka asked, but mostly to her self because she knew that Tyr wouldn't respond.  
  
"You are not safe on Andromeda, Beka. I cannot save the others, but I at least can protect you." he said, answering her question. Leave it to Tyr to know her thoughts before she thought them.  
  
"The Abyss is powerful, more powerful than anyone imagined, and its wants the Andromeda. Here are my coordinates; I will explain everything upon your arrival. Please Beka, I only wish to save you." Tyr said and cut out. Beka had never in her life heard him ask for anything (other than for Harper to shut up).  
  
Something urged for her to go. She couldn't understand it, but she needed to go to Tyr. She needed to see him again; those old feelings had suddenly come alive again.  
  
She silently exited the bathroom, seeing Dylan still peacefully asleep. She scribbled a note and left it on the pillow. Then put her clothes on and absentmindedly took Dylan's jacket and left. She walked down the corridor to the Maru, telling Andromeda to prep it for launch.  
  
"May I ask where you are going Captain Valentine?" Andromeda appeared in front of her.  
  
"I have some debts I need to take care of." it was partially true, so it wasn't really lying.  
  
"I thought you had repaid your debts."  
  
"Not this one," she said as she walked into the hanger. The Maru was there along with the Dovolo, and surprisingly, Tamerlane.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked lightly as he stood by the Maru.  
  
"What if I am?" She snapped back.  
  
"You know his tricks almost as well as I, and yet you are still going." He said a little more authoritatively.  
  
"Who said I was going to see Tyr?" she snapped, and then cursed herself.  
  
"No one, except yourself, although I would control your words around him if I were you, he is planning something, and it's not good." he warned.  
  
"I am perfectly able to take care of myself." beka said as she tried to step around him.  
  
He wouldn't let her. "Oh I don't doubt that, but I would like you to take this." she said holding a small green pill out in the palm of his hand.  
  
"Sorry, I don't take pills from Nietzscheans I hardly know." she said with a flair  
  
He laughed, just like his father, "And yet you are going to set coordinates without anyone else, in a bucket of bolts, to meet one. Look, it's a bio recorder, if your bodily signs show your in danger, or I hear something, I can come help you. Take the pill, or you're not getting on the ship." then he smiled, "and I won't cover for you with Dylan."  
  
Beka Grudgingly took the pill, "Is black mail in your genetics?"  
  
"No, but I think it's in Anjel's, and it's rubbed off on me." he smiled triumphantly. Then he stepped out of her way, "just be careful, aright?  
  
Beka nodded and stepped on board the Maru. She walked to the pilots chair and prepared for launch. 


	30. The lineage of Anjelicia

Breaking news from Common Wealth Ariwaves: Brandy Ledford will be joining the cst as an Android on Andromeda. while there is no news from the rest of the cast, rumors have spread that they are all sacked. We will keep you posted on the latest details, stay tuned.

This is the final chapter of Never want to do that Tomorrow, thank you to all those whp have reviewed over the last 6 months, and especially those who gave story input. Don't worry folks, there is a sequal coming, I already have ot maped out, but I need a title, I mean I really need a title, any input into that would be much appreciated. I will begin with the sequal as soon as I get a good title. Love all Kerigan

* * *

Dylan had woken up cold, alone, and slightly smelly. He had taken a shower, but for some reason couldn't dislodge the smell of him, beka, and sex. After finding Beka's note, he wasn't a happy camper.

He changed into his usual uniform and left for command. When he arrived, Anjel was sitting in the Pilots seat with a triumphant grin on her face that she shared with Trance, and Lt. Rhade was waiting for him. He saluted smartly, and Dylan returned the favor.

"Captain, I was hoping to send a full report to Taren Vedra as soon as possible." Rhade said.

Dylan gave his okay, but seriously what was he going to say; No, Rhade you cant contact anyone or anything Damnit.

"Hiya boss." Harper said as he passed Dylan, evidently finished with his conversation with Anjel. The two had been spending a lot of time together, mostly in the machine shop, but Dylan didn't mind. As long as Andromeda was taken care of, and he had a Go partener every once and a while.

"Report." Dylan ordered.

"All clear on the home front, and thanks for asking, you look good too." Anjel said sarcastically. Smiling Deviously at Dylan she added, "Good job by the way."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Mrs. Anasazi?" Dylan smiled back with equal sarcasm.

"Why don't we ask your mate." She said, while her hands gently guided the Andromeda, If he hadn't known better he would have thought that Beka was flying.

"She is taking care of a few loose ends and errands, where is your husband by the way?" Dylan asked calmly.

"He got an urgent message from the coalition, he left last night." she explained happily, making the Andromeda do a quick spiral. No one felt it, but Rommie appeared on screen and gave the young pilot a stern look.

Trance looked concerned. "Dylan, where did Beka go?"

"I have no idea, as always, I found a note." Dylan explained

"Andromeda, where is the Maru?" Trance asked urgently.

"The Maru is currently headed for the planet Cristose, and Beka left shortly after receiving a transmission from Tyr Anasazi" andromeda said calmly. Anjel's head shot up and she inadvertently shook the controls to that Andromeda did a violent turn.

"Fuck" Trance and Anjel said in unison.

* * *

"Nice to see you Tyr." Beka said without sarcasm or spite, even though she had it in her. He Sat comfortably in a bed of grass under a tree. He had stood to greet her, even placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug, which she actually returned. More than anything it was his scent that made her do it, the instinct inside of her came alive, as if her body remembered the old times.

'I've missed you," he whispered in her ear, ticking her lobe with his tongue. She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

"What did you want Tyr? She pulled him away just enough to see his eyes.they were the chocolate brown she remembered, but there was something else there, a raw hunger. Beka wasn't sure if it was for her, sor something else, but she had to know what he had brought her here for.

"I want you" he smiled and led her to his tent.

* * *

"This is not happening, this is not happening." Anjel sat on the floor of command, hyperventilating.

"Anjelicia Anasazi, you need to calm down." Rhade said holding Anjel's shoulders.

"no, no-no-no-no-no, SHIT!" Anjel gasped for air. She shot Dylan a look of complete helplessness. "We have to go after her Dylan."

Andromeda cut in, "she has already reached the planet, which is heavily guarded, our chances of retrieving her safely are 401,657,273,129 to 1."

"No, you all have to understand, WE HAVE TO GO GET HER!!! A lot of lives will be screwed, especially MINE." she yelled, causing Rhade to jump back a bit. She turned quickly to Trance. "This can't happen right, I'm here, so this cant happen or else I wouldn't be here, Right? Trance talk to me."

"There are several possibilities, but there are few that end well with our current path." Trance said watching Anjel.

Rhade continued to hold Anjel, even wrapping himself around her, "please, breath, it is alright, no harm will come to you aboard this ship."

Anjel violently broke herself from him. "Easy for you to say, **YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T JUST GO DOWN TO A PLANET AND SCREW OVER YOUR VERY EXISTANCE!!**!"

Everyone stared at Anjel for a moment, with their mouths open, even Rommie. Dylan was not only set off by Beka's absence, but also the expression on Anjel's face. He turned to Trance, angry. "Trance what is going on!"

Trances merely walked to Dylan, took his hand and led him to Anjel. Rhade instinctively moved away from the young woman. "Dylan," she explained, "your grandfather on your mothers side was nietzschean, this makes you ¼ nietzschean." She smiled to him.

She bent down to Anjel, taking her hand and forcing her to stand. "I believe Now is the right time."

Anjel stared at the golden one for a moment, trying to understand her logic, and then simply nodded. She stood and turned to Dylan, with a semi-frightened look. "Well, uh Dylan, I am Anjelicia Ricinose Valentine Hunt, out of Rebeka by Dylan. And well, you're my father." She smiled weakly.

* * *

Wow, ok well that's the end of this one, but the sequel is coming up, again lets recap (this is mostly for me) : Anjel and Tamerlane come aboard, Tyr tries to kill Anjel for the second time, Kala is the master bitch of all, Beka's got a semi love triangle going, Rhade just joined up, Anjel's wanted for killing a load of people, and Anjel is beka and Dylan's daughter, oooooooo that's a lot to remember. Anyway, I will begin the seual to this shortly, and yes I know this last part was kinda crap, but we are going with it, anyway I need title ideas and I am still open for pairings. 


End file.
